Shifter Casey
by lesipiratecat
Summary: Casey loves Olivia and Olivia loves Casey. the problem is Casey is a wolf shapeshifter, and her evil vampire ex-boyfriend has returned to take Olivia as his own for purposes Casey doesn't yet know. Will he succeed or will Casey and Olivia's bond be enough to save her? rated M for cursing, violence, f/f action
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU or any of its characters. They belong to Dick Wolf, NBC, all the other people who own it, and the actors.

Note: To those who follow me and what I write, you may be a little nervous to see what I've written after my last controversial AO story. Don't worry. This is rated M but for the usual stuff, cursing and [consensual] f/f action mostly though there will be reference to rape in Casey's past (not detailed) in the next part. To those who have no idea what I'm talking about, you just carry on reading. I'm not always so good at beginning my stories so I can't quite decide if I like how this turned out. But we'll go with it since I have a pretty good idea of where I want this to go. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

Casey could not stop her heart from racing in her chest as she waited for the elevator to reach the right floor. She was on her way to pick Olivia up for a night out; they were going to dinner, which they did once every week since they became friends so it really shouldn't be a big deal. But to Casey it was. Tonight was going to be THE night, the night she was going to tell the brunette detective how she felt about her. From the very moment they met, Casey had loved the fierce, sexy detective. It didn't matter that Olivia hated her, that she practically skinned Casey alive with her words and glares, that she made Casey feel a little scared and very unwelcome. There was just something about her. Olivia was not only sexy appearance-wise, but she was dedicated, determined, strong, compassionate, and oh-so-kind. Casey still remembered that first case; Casey had been feeling so shitty about herself and because of the awfulness of the case and SVU in general, and for a few moments she couldn't stop the emotions from escaping. She sat sobbing in her office when Detective Benson walked in. Casey had been sure that Olivia would bite her head off and rip her a new one with her words and then leave. But instead Olivia had been sweet and kind and did her best to comfort her. It was at that moment that Casey began to hope that things between her and Olivia would change, that they could be friends or maybe something more. It had taken a while for Liv to completely warm up to her, but once she did they became very close. And as time went on, Casey fell more and more in love. She couldn't keep it to herself anymore. However, there was just one teensy, TINY problem. That wasn't the only secret she'd be confessing. In addition to telling Olivia that Casey loved her, she'd also be telling her that she wasn't human.

Casey was a member of an ancient race called the Therianthropes also known as Therians or Shifters. She was a shapeshifter, particularly a Wolf Shifter. Most of the Therian race could only take the form of one animal. Shifters looked and acted human for the most part; the only visible difference was the tattoo every Therian was born with that showed what bloodline you were born into and what animal you would later shift into. Casey's was located in the center of her torso, just below her breasts between each half of her rib cage. It was, like any other Shifter's, simple and black and, uniquely Wolf, in the shape of a wolf's paw print. Casey was rather found of it and liked to show it off as often as she could. If everything went in Casey's favor maybe she'd get the chance to show it to Olivia. She wasn't sure what she was more nervous about: telling Olivia that she loved her or telling Liv that she was loved by someone who could turn into a wolf whenever she wanted. Either way, Casey believed she was pretty much screwed. One truth came with the other as a package deal, and surely these confessions would lead Olivia to assume Casey was insane. Maybe Olivia would cuff her and force her into a mental hospital. Yah, that'd go over real well; Casey could see it now. They'd walk in with Olivia pulling Casey behind her. The nurse would smile sweetly and say, "Can I help you?"

Olivia, professional as always, would show her her badge and say, "Detective Benson from the Special Victims Unit and this is our ADA. Or maybe I should say 'this was our ADA'. She's claiming that she has a wolf spirit inside her and can change into a wolf at will."

They would laugh and look at her sympathetically, like she couldn't help that she thought that. And the nurse would say, "We'll get her the proper medication and therapy. Don't worry. She'll be well taken care of here." And then Casey would spend the rest of her life in a crazy house. Unless she changed and broke out through force. Of course, that would mean people would probably get hurt. Or killed. Or her pack would come rescue her. People would still die. Maybe even her pack mates. And then all-out war would break out between the humans and Therians. Oh God! Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Casey began to breathe heavily in the beginnings of a panic attack. She placed one hand against the wall of the elevator to steady herself and the other on her chest over her rapidly beating heart.

'Okay. Just take it easy Novak,' she told herself. 'Breathe in. One, two, three. And out. One, two, three. Don't get yourself all worked up over something that's not happening. Just tell her. Everything will be fine. She's Olivia. Even if she doesn't love you and/or thinks you're crazy, she'll still be your friend because she's sweet, caring, kind, beautiful Olivia.' Casey was still pretty freaked out, but she managed to slow her heart and breathing back to normal just as the elevator dinged and opened. She took one more deep breath before exiting and doing her best to walk confidently. Once she rounded the corner she was greeted by her favorite detectives. Well most of them. Elliot and Fin smiled widely and welcomingly as Munch called, "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise getting a visit from the lovely Casey Novak."

Casey laughed at John's typical outgoingness, "Hey John. Fin. El." Each man gave her a grin, a wink, and a wave as she said their names. Her eyes went to Liv's empty desk, "Where's Liv?"

"Oh yah! She said you two had a date tonight," Fin spoke.

Casey's smile faltered slightly, "A date? She said it was a date?"

"Technically she said it was a dinner-date," Elliot explained. "That's what she called it when she said she was going to get in some work-out time beforehand."

Casey smiled affectionately. It was so like Olivia to do that and then lose track of time. She'd done it before so Casey knew not to take the fact that she forgot personally. She nodded, "Hope that means she'll have a big appetite. Thanks guys!" She waved to them as she made her leave. She wasn't at all surprised when she walked into the gym and found Liv training. What she was surprised to see was that she wasn't alone. She and another woman were wrestling on the padded area of the room. Both of them were wearing nothing but sports bras, shorts, and boxing gloves. For a moment, Casey froze and began to drool as her eyes wandered over Liv's body. She was solid and built yet soft in all the right, womanly places. Her muscles bulged as she battled with the other woman. She was making these fantastic, primal grunting noises. And to top of that, she was covered in a delicious-looking layer of sweat; her body glistened, appearing to shine, and her shaggy hair was sticking to her in some places and spiked out in different directions in others. The whole scene caused Casey to fight not to reflect her wolf's growl of arousal and need. Her wide, hungry eyes followed Liv's movements for a few more moments. Then, as Olivia got the upper hand and pinned the other woman under her, Casey and her wolf began to growl with jealousy. The other woman, who appeared much younger than Liv and a few years younger than Casey, smiled up at Liv and panted, "You're a really good fighter."

Liv laughed, "You always say that but thanks. You're coming along quite nicely. Certainly gave me a good fight." Casey relaxed slightly as Olivia moved off her, stood, and removed a glove. She reached out her hand to help the other woman up and then moved to her water bottle. She gulped down several well-earned gulps before she pulled it away with a gasp, "Shit! What time is it?"

Casey answered before the other woman could, "Just after six."

Liv whirled around and grinned happily. Then it turned guilty, "Case. I'm sorry."

Casey held up a hand to stop her, "It's alright Liv. I know you always lose yourself in your workouts."

"Just gimme like ten minutes," she quickly grabbed her towel and tank top she'd shed earlier in addition to her water and started rushing to the showers.

"Don't rush Liv. Wouldn't want you to look all sweaty and gross for our date," the red-head teased. Olivia chuckled as she gave her the finger. Casey smiled innocently back then Liv was gone, leaving Casey wishing she could've gone with her instead of being out here with the younger woman. She did her best to act like she didn't want to bite her for getting too close to what was hers and said, "Hi. I'm Casey Novak."

The blonde smiled, "Oh! Nice to finally meet you! I've heard a lot about you. I'm Officer Kellie Young."

"You've heard about me? From whom? And how come I've never met or seen you before?"

The blonde chuckled, "Such a lawyer. Um. I heard about you from everyone here first off. You are the ADA after all. But mostly I've heard about you from Detective Benson." That confession as well as the use of Liv's title soothed Casey and her wolf. Kellie paused as she looked back to where Liv had just gone and quietly said, "I think she's got a crush on you, but don't tell her I told you that." Casey smiled and Kellie winked before speaking normally again. "And you've never met or seen me because I'm new around here. Only been here for a week. She's been giving me lessons every day so I can do better on my next assessment."

Casey nodded. She was saved from having to say anything else by the reappearance of a freshly showered, dripping wet, towel-wrapped Liv. Casey's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the sight. She was too busy watching Liv to notice Kellie smirking at them knowingly. Liv felt her stares and looked up with a coy expression, "See somethin' ya like counselor?"

Casey's mouth looked like a fish's as she tried to formulate a response. Liv just chuckled and moved behind the lockers to change into the outfit she'd set aside for this date. They more often than not dressed for a casual outing and tonight was no exception. Casey was dressed in a simple pair of dark blue jeans, a white blouse, and a black sweatervest. Liv went for regular blue jeans, blue v-neck sweater, and her signature leather jacket. Once dressed, she toweled her hair and brushed it into place. She checked to make sure she looked good before stuffing her gym stuff away and walking back out. She smiled at Casey who returned it, "Ready?"

Casey nodded and teased, "I'm always ready for you Liv." She winked and Liv laughed, ignoring how that made her feel. They waved to Kellie and walked out. It wasn't long before they were sitting down in their usual pub, ordering burgers and fries with beer. One thing Liv was surprised to find out when she became friends with Casey was that, though she came from a very well-to-do family, she hated anything fancy. It was one of the things that first endeared Casey into Liv's heart. Olivia had had feelings for the gorgeous red-head for a while now; she didn't know when it happened. It was just one of those things that hits you when you realize you smile and get butterflies every time you see them, when you wonder what it would be like to be in their arms and taste their lips on yours, when you see you coworker flirting with them and have the sudden urge to shove him away so he knew he was trespassing. She still remembered the look on Fin's face when he caught her glaring at him and how he removed his arm from around Casey's shoulders and put a few inches of space between them. Olivia chuckled slightly at the memory for her own silliness now but then she'd been relieved and thankful for his backing off.

When Casey had asked her to this week's dinner, Liv had picked on a different tone in her voice. She had sounded nervous and shaky. Even now as they caught each other up on their week and joked about work and life in general, Casey avoided eye contact with her and seemed off. If Casey didn't tell her what was wrong soon, she'd ask, but the lack of eye contact worried her. They had finished their meals and were working on their third beers when their waitress returned to collect their plates. "Can we have the check please?" Olivia asked, eager to get Casey somewhere private so she could find what was wrong.

"Your check's been paid for tonight ladies," she responded with a smile.

Casey and Liv shared a confused look and Casey asked, "By whom?"

"By the handsome gentleman sitting at the end of the bar," she motioned with her head to where the man was sitting before leaving.

They instantly looked over; Olivia had to turn around in the booth to look. He was a good-looking man with dark blue eyes, slicked-back blonde hair, and pale skin. He'd been watching, waiting for the waitress to motion to him so he was already grinning charmingly at them. He waved when their eyes found him. "Shit!" Casey cursed, making Olivia jump and look back to her.

"What?"

Casey was glaring at the man. In a low, dangerous voice she said, "I know him."

"You do?" she looked back to him, trying to remember if she had seen or met him before.

"We have to leave," Casey said harshly as she gathered her stuff and stood. Liv gaped at her and rushed to follow. Casey was already nearly to the door. Liv gave the man one last look before exiting behind her. Casey instantly grabbed her hand and pulled her along, trying to get away from there as fast as possible. Liv's mind was a little slow to catch up so when Casey was grabbed and pulled into an alley, she was unable to react as she was jerked in as well. Casey however was instantly on the defensive, moving her body in front of Liv's and snarling at the same man from the pub. "What are you doing here Caius?"

"Well it's nice to see you too Casey," he responded sarcastically. His charming demeanor was gone. He clenched his fists at his side and glared back at her as he answered her question. "I'm in the market."

"Well this shop is closed. Find something else."

"But what if I like this product?" Caius' smile turned teasing as his eyes flicked over Casey's shoulder to Olivia and back again.

Olivia was still trying to figure out what was going on, but she was pretty sure they were talking about her. A deep, loud, threatening growl erupted from Casey's wolf and Casey had no problem reflecting it. She could feel the tingling in her hands and mouth that let her know her claws and fangs had descended; she'd gone Feral and was ready to change completely if need be. Olivia looked at Casey in confusion wondering how she could make such a noise, not yet noticing her changed appearance. "I'll give one last warning," Casey snarled, "Leave or I'll make you. This human is off limits."

Caius lifted a brow, "Oh is she now?" He looked back to Olivia and his evilness only seemed to deepen, "That's interesting."

Olivia couldn't stop the shiver of fear at the way he was looking at her. Casey's growl only deepened. The two glared at each other, as if having a silent conversation; everything seemed to freeze as all three waited for someone to move. Suddenly, Caius flashed forward. Casey changed instantly and was ready when Caius got close enough. She snapped her wolf jaws around his outstretched arm and flung him away from Olivia before jumping on him, both her and her wolf defending the woman they considered theirs. Olivia jumped back and watched with wide eyes as the large, red-furred wolf that had seemed to come from where Casey had been attacked the man who moved with inhuman speed. The two beings snarled at each other. The man slashed and punched as the wolf clawed and bit in retaliation. Finally the man cried out in pain as the wolf ripped open his shoulder and left his arm immobile. The wolf backed off and waited to see if that meant the man was done. Caius panted and returned the glare but said, "Alright Casey. I'll back off. But you know better than most people that I always get what I want in the end." Casey growled again, but Caius was already jumping high into the air to the top of the nearest building to escape.

Casey stayed still for a moment, wondering whether she should even bother turning to face Olivia. She could tell by her sense of smell as well as hearing that Liv was still there; she could smell the detective's fear and confusion and hear her heavy breathing. She could only imagine what must be flying through her head at what she'd just witnessed. Deciding it would be best, she changed back. Unfortunately, since Casey did not have the ability to shift back and forth and stay clothed, the clothes she'd been wearing were in a torn-up pile and she was left to face Liv naked. Olivia gasped as the red-furred wolf morphed into the red-haired ADA before she turned to look at her. For a moment, they stared at one another; Casey didn't want to startle the detective while Liv just tried to get her mind to comprehend what she'd seen. Finally, she asked, "Wha- What the hell just happened?"

Deciding to be as honest as possible, Casey answered, "My vampire ex-boyfriend tried to take you as his own."

Olivia continued to stare. "He- Vampire? … _What?_"

Casey sighed. This was so not how she wanted this to go. Now Liv was clearly traumatized. She hated Caius even more. As she slowly took a few steps forward, she gently said, "Why don't we talk about this at my place?" Olivia took a step back, unconsciously taking a defensive stance. Casey froze, her heart jerking and her wolf whining at the realization that Liv was afraid of her. She wanted to cry. "I'm not going to hurt you Olivia," she practically whispered.

Instantly, Olivia felt guilty for reacting like that. Of course Casey would never hurt her. She let herself relax and said softly, "I know Case. I'm sorry. Yes, let's go to your place. I think you have a lot of explaining to do." She attempted to smile, but Casey still looked like a kicked puppy. It broke Olivia's heart to know that she was the one who caused the red-head to feel that way. Quickly, she pulled off her jacket and draped it around Casey's shoulders, forcing away the guilt and sadness when Casey flinched. Next she reached for her belt and undid her pants. She was wearing boxers underneath that could easily pass for shorts. She handed them out for the ADA who gladly took them and put them on. Casey was nearly driven to tears again at Olivia's selflessness. Wanting to show Casey she truly wasn't afraid of her, even though she didn't understand why she wasn't, she stepped closer and reached for her hand. She entwined their fingers and squeezed it tight. Slowly, Casey relaxed as she realized Liv wasn't scared of her. She smiled slightly and uncontrollably leaned in to kiss Liv's cheek. She was ecstatic when the brunette didn't jerk away. Liv found she rather liked that move and grinned. "Come on," she said softly as she grabbed Casey's purse and began to pull Casey with her to find a taxi.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see previous

Note: I decided to post the first two chapters today to get to the plot faster. Don't expect this to be a regular thing. I'll try not to take too long between posts but with my life who knows what'll happen.

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

"I was gonna tell you after dinner," Casey spoke once she and Liv were sitting on her couch.

When Casey didn't say more, Liv questioned, "Tell me what exactly? I mean, I think I get the you-being-a-werewolf thing."

"Technically I'm not a werewolf."

"Alright. Then what are you?"

Casey took a deep breath before explaining, "We're called Therianthropes- Therians or Shifters for short. We're an ancient humanoid race of immortal shapeshifters. I come from the Wolf Shifter bloodline."

Olivia's eyebrows lifted, "You're immortal?"

Casey nodded, "Yes. My race is stronger, faster, and sturdier than yours. Though we can be injured, we heal quite fast. Even if we lose a limb, we won't die; we'll just grow it back. That takes a few hours and hurts like Hell though."

Liv's mind was already racing to absorb everything Casey told her, "So then how do you die?"

"Well we can die from old age. Though that could take several centuries if not millennia, and we don't physically age; it has something to do with the animal spirit eventually needing to be free and our hearts will just give out in order to release it. But the only ways to kill us would be burning, beheading, or ripping out our hearts."

They both grimaced at the thought. "Disease?"

"Doesn't affect us."

"How old are you?"

Casey thought for a second. Therians didn't care to celebrate birthdays since they could have hundreds or thousands so it was easy for to lose track of how many years they'd lived. "I'm about three hundred years old." Casey couldn't help but laugh at the incredulous look that came over Liv's face.

"If I didn't already trust you I would think you're lying since there's no way you look that old."

Casey laughed again, "Well thank you. Even to an immortal, it feels good to be told how good we look."

Liv moved on to her next question, "You said Caius was your ex. And that he was a vampire."

Casey's mood soured upon the mention of that ass. She growled, "Vampires are about as old if not older than the Therians. Caius himself is maybe a hundred or so years older than me. We were together for only about fifty years over two hundred years ago."

"Are they really like they are in books?" Olivia asked doubtfully.

"If you mean, do they drink the blood of humans, the answer is yes. They have similarities to those in books. They have the fangs, the undead appearance though they aren't just living corpses, are stronger, faster, and more indestructible than humans- about as equally so as Shifters; they surpass us speed wise if I'm completely honest but not by a whole lot. They prefer the night and dark places but can go out in the sun; it's just a little uncomfortable for them. They cannot transform into bats or sparkle; both suggestions are just ridiculous, no offense to the writers who say they can; they are entitled to their imaginations after all. They generally are dark beings. They're manipulative, conniving, ruthless, greedy, and ambitious. They'll kill anything that gets in their way and not think twice about it."

"So then how'd one end up being your boyfriend?"

Casey ran a hand down her face guiltily, "The Seethe- that's what a coven of vampires is called- that Caius comes from isn't that bad. Most of them are at least tolerable and somewhat pleasant. Caius' mother and father are the King and Queen and formed an alliance with the Therians, something most vampires refuse to do because they see us as human-loving softies. When I was younger, my pack leader and parents and his parents thought it would be a good idea if they arranged a marriage between one of their sons and one of the female Shifters that would cement the alliance. I was the most eligible female at the time so lucky me was picked. Caius is the second oldest son and, since his older brother already had a mate, was the prime choice. We weren't yet full grown at the time so spent most of our adolescent years always together. It was expected that our Mating Bond would form, we would marry, and eventually take over the throne. I didn't mind. I liked Caius a lot; he was sweet and charming, nothing like the rest of the vampires I'd known. He was always doing nice things for me, buying me gifts, complimenting me, supporting me, making me laugh. He would even take me to the beach even though it bothered his skin because he knew I loved it. It didn't feel like it was to be a forced marriage; I loved him. Or I thought I loved him. Not long after I'd fully matured, I was told that my Mating Bond should feel stronger, that my wolf should be calling for him, to be with him. But she wasn't. She didn't dislike him; she just didn't want him to be her mate despite the fact that I did." At Liv's confused look, she back tracked a little bit. "Inside every Therian resides two spirits. The human and whatever animal he or she transforms into. We are fused together and can only exist with the connection to the other, but we can act and think individually. And the Mating Bond is… well, I guess it's like the soulmate concept. You just KNOW deep in your heart and soul that this person is meant for you. And usually what comes with that feeling is your animal calling out for and acting up in response to that person. A true Bond can only form between two people where this happens for at least one person. Other races have their own forms of the Bond too, but that's how ours work."

"Why did they want you to Bond with Caius?"

Casey tried to think of a way to explain this clearly. "When two people are Bonded it can make them even stronger, faster, and impenetrable than usual. It allows for them to heal faster as well. The couple are linked mentally, emotionally, telepathically, and soulfully to each other, meaning one can hear the other's thoughts, feel the other's emotions and therefore can influence them. They can converse mentally. They can always sense the other and know where they are no matter how far apart. There are some other abilities that can come with it but every couple is different. My mother told me that it's like this invisible string that wraps around both hearts, that they can always feel that string and use it like a pathway to get into each other's mind, heart, and soul."

"Okay," Liv said slowly, her mind piecing all the facts so far together. "And this seemed like a good quality for their future King and Queen to have?"

"Exactly. Politically, it makes sense. Caius and I would've been the perfect team. We would've been less open to attack and feared by enemies because they would know that they most likely wouldn't have been able to kill us or defeat us in a battle. So you could see why it would be disconcerting that I didn't show any signs of the Bond with Caius."

Olivia nodded. It did make sense. "So what happened?"

"Well naturally everyone was concerned. I was too, and I tried to convince my wolf to change her mind. Of course, as with every other animal spirit, she has a mind of her own and was adamant that Caius wasn't meant for us. I could tell Caius was angry and offended but he never actually said so. Both sides discussed whether there was another option, if there was another Wolf that may Bond with Caius or even another son that I would Bond with, but this seemed like the only way. A lesser Bond would still be very advantageous and everyone hoped that maybe it would blossom into a full Bond later on. So Caius and I mated. It was… enjoyable- you know, as much as your first time can be- and a weak Bond was formed. Caius and I were connected enough to be able to feel each other's thoughts and emotions, communicate telepathically, and we healed faster, so it was a start. After that though, my wolf wasn't the same. She was irritable and fidgety, like she knew something wasn't right, that something bad was going to happen. I really shouldn't have been surprised when she ended up being right."

Casey paused, knowing this next part of her story would be hard for her to tell. Olivia could sense the change and scooted closer for comfort. Casey hesitantly reached for her hand. Liv gave it to her eagerly, giving her a gentle squeeze. Casey smiled slightly at her gratefully and then continued, "Caius' father decided that, since our Bond wasn't as strong as we'd hoped, Caius couldn't have the throne until either he died or our Bond strengthened. Caius was furious and flew off the handle. He demanded his parents, my pack, me to know how he could strengthen the Bond but no one knew. The Bond either fully formed or it didn't. But that was unacceptable so Caius decided he'd do whatever he could to make our Bond stronger. He kidnapped and chained me, telling me he was going to try everything possible to make our Bond true. He told me that maybe we had to have more sex, different sex. He raped me over and over in every position imaginable. When that didn't work, he thought maybe I had to be weaker and more dependent on him, that I had to NEED him. He starved me, didn't let me drink, beat me within an inch of death, turned the heat so high I nearly died of heat stroke and then so low that I nearly froze. When that didn't work, he fed from me and made me drink his blood, sometimes until I threw up. The whole time I could feel his anger all around me, inside me; I could feel his wildness, his bloodlust, his need for power, his desperation. He finally had the idea to kidnap a witch and tried to force her to use magic to strengthen our Bond. She tried to tell him that there was no such magic, but he didn't believe her. He threatened to kill her and her children if she didn't try. I can still remember it. I was on the floor, a blood-covered skeleton, unable to move, barely able to breathe, in so much pain; I'm sure she could see in my eyes that I had given up, that I was ready to die. I wished I could've told her that I was sorry, that I felt responsible for it all. My wolf KNEW- she knew Caius wasn't right and I didn't listen. Maybe if I had…" Casey's eyes filled with tears.

Olivia held her hand with both of hers and said, "It wasn't your fault Case."

Casey continued, "She looked at me with such sorrow and despair. She was a White Witch- the peaceful kind of Witches- so she hated to see another being in pain and there I was dying in front of her and she couldn't save me. She bravely agreed to try some magic, and I got ready to greet death. But when she started speaking the spell in another language, I felt strength pouring into me. I was healing and fattening, becoming almost healthy again. Caius was too busy watching her to notice. But then, when I was nearly healed, I started to feel a horrible burning in my chest. I started screaming. Caius started screaming. I could feel that he was in pain too. He was also scared and shocked and confused. He tried to attack her, but he clutched his chest and fell to the ground. We were both writhing on the ground. I looked to her and could see the pain was reflected in her eyes. She hated to be causing us pain. That's when I felt it. That connection between Caius and I was tearing. My wolf barked in approval and helped me to calm. The strength the witch had given me earlier kept filling me, keeping me from passing out. Caius on the other hand was starting to weaken. He glared at the witch and gasped, 'What the hell are you doing?' But she kept chanting. Finally, the connection snapped and I was free. The pain faded within a few breaths. The Witch helped me to my feet and, while Caius was recovering, pulled me toward the door. Despite being mostly healed, I was still weak and shaky. We'd almost made it there when Caius got to his feet. The Witch told me to go on, that she would deal with him. I started to protest, but she pushed me away. I could hear them fighting as I got away. I wanted to go back and help, but I knew I'd be no match for him. I didn't want to be his prisoner again. So I pushed on until I was home with my pack. They were furious about what had been done to me and went to Caius' parents. To stop a war from breaking out, the King agreed to banish Caius from the territory. I was kept under constant protection for a few years, and Caius stayed gone. I'm sure he was furious about it, but I was glad I wasn't connected to him anymore. But the severing of a Mating Bond, which usually happens through death, does a lot of damage. The one left behind is left broken if not dead. In my case, I was left unable to taste; my eyesight isn't as sharp as it once was and colors are faint; my hearing is equal to a human's; I can't feel physical pain or pleasure."

Liv's eyes widened slightly, "Does that mean…?"

Casey nodded grimly, "I can't become aroused… Physically. I can find someone attractive and WANT to get with them. And so can my Wolf. But I won't…" She gave up trying to be delicate, "Oh Hell! I can't get wet. I can't get horny, can't throb with need for someone or be open and ready for them. I can't orgasm, no matter how much I may want to. And God do I wish I could."

Olivia frowned sympathetically. She couldn't even imagine what that must be like. "So what do you do?"

Casey snorted, "I do nothing. I don't want to fall into bed with someone and have to explain to them that I can't get wet. The one time I did do that, the guy assumed I didn't want it, that I was lying when I said I did, and walked out. It was humiliating. After that I vowed, no more sex."

"Is there any way to fix what the severing of the Bond broke?" the brunette asked curiously, wishing she could help Casey.

"I've been told that a true Bond could reverse the effects as well as add the expected ones," Casey spoke hesitantly, not sure if she should drop the other bomb yet.

Olivia was silent for a moment as she thought. She tried to think back to that moment they first met, when she remembered instantly feeling something towards Casey, something she couldn't identify, before covering it up with the hostility, dislike, and mistrust. She wondered if that's the feeling Casey was talking about when she's explained the Bond, the instantaneous jolt of knowing that that person was meant to be your mate. Certainly, if Olivia hadn't been so quick to hate Casey for replacing Alex she might have realized her feelings sooner, that she'd had them from that very moment. It didn't matter that Casey was left broken by her last Bond, that she couldn't react physically to arousal. Liv had to know. Slowly she asked, "Do you think you'll find a true Bond with someone?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you think that maybe… we have a Bond between us?"

Casey froze. Had she heard right? "Liv?"

Liv looked down at their hands, "Well. I was just wondering because I like you Casey. A lot. In that way. Oh god, I sound like a teenager with her first crush." She blushed.

Casey didn't believe it. Olivia LIKED her? "Even after everything I told you?" she blurted her thoughts.

"Well yah Case," she said it like it was so obvious, "It doesn't matter to me what you are or what happened to you. Sure, it's hard for me to wrap my brain around it completely and I gotta admit it's all kinda weird. But eventually I'll understand. None of it changes how I feel about you."

"Oh Liv," Casey breathed as she felt tears of joy slide down her cheeks. She gently cupped Liv's jaw and pulled her head up so she could see her eyes. Even when all other colors seemed dull and lifeless, Olivia's eyes somehow shone bright with color- a fact Casey had noticed before but never gave much thought to. Now she knew it meant that Liv was the one she was meant for. Her wolf barked happily in agreement. "Yes. I think we have a Bond between us. I think we've had it since day one. I really like you too."

Liv's eyes lit up, "You do?"

"Actually, let me revise that. I'm in love with you. And my wolf is too."

Olivia grinned, "I love you too Case." She didn't waste any more time pressing her lips to the red-head's. Instantly, it was like something exploded inside them. It was warm and electrocuting, spreading through every molecule in their bodies, the epicenter being their hearts, until it encompassed them both. They were connected; they could feel the other's soul rubbing against their own until they swirled and melted together. They gasped into each other's mouths but didn't pull away. Their mouths fused together, their tongues sliding in a dance, tastes mixing. Casey's wolf howled and danced in ecstasy and joy. It was incredible and they only wanted more. Olivia slid her body as close to Casey's as possible. Her arms circling around her waist and gripping her vest as if she might disappear at any moment. Casey responded by pulling Liv almost into her lap and digging her hands in the shaggy locks. They made out heavily for a few moments until they both grew lightheaded. They rested their foreheads together as they tried to regain their breath. The effects from the explosion began to dim but didn't completely fade. They were left tingling, their hearts twitching. Finally, Olivia said, "Wow. Was that the Bond?"

Casey could only nod.

"Incredible," Liv breathed.

They sat there in silent for a few more moments, content to just hold and stare at one another. Finally, Casey whispered, "Would you like to stay the night? I promise not to bite." She winked.

Olivia chuckled, "I would love to."

Casey smiled happily and stood, taking Olivia with her. Olivia instinctually wrapped her legs around Casey's waist and giggled; her joy was starting to boil over. Casey was sure she'd never heard a more beautiful sound and grinned even wider as she carried the detective to her bedroom. Gently she placed Liv on the bed and lay on top of her. She wanted nothing more than to ravage the brunette and make her hers. But Casey also wanted to be able to reciprocate when she and Liv finally made love. Besides, Liv was starting to look tired as the events of the day started catching up to her and Casey didn't want to be too hasty with this. Shifters tended to be very passionate, wild lovers; she couldn't bear it if she hurt Liv, especially when she wasn't as good a lover as she should be. Still, she couldn't bring herself to move off the gorgeous woman beneath her and simply gazed at her. Olivia looked back up at her as she gently began to ghost her fingers over Casey's face. Casey sighed as her eyes fluttered. Liv knew that any sane person would be running for the hills after all she'd seen and learned today. But whoever says love and sanity go hand-in-hand has clearly never been in love before. She truly didn't care that Casey was a shapeshifter or that she was hundreds of years old or that she was damaged by her broken Bond with Caius- any of it. Liv surely had her share of negative qualities. Casey had proven over and over that she wouldn't hurt Olivia. The way she had gently laid her on the bed and was now softly holding her was only the tip of the iceberg. Casey was amazing- pure and simple. And Liv loved her. Allowing Casey to see a more vulnerable side of her without a second thought, Olivia pleaded, "Will you hold me?"

If Casey could purr, she would. "I would like nothing more," she responded. Slowly, she leaned over to turn off the light before stripping herself of Liv's jacket and pants and tossing them to the floor. Liv could just barely see her outline through the moonlight and she gasped at Casey's beauty, feeling a stirring in her heart and between her legs. Sensing that that wasn't what Casey wanted right now though, Liv wordlessly followed her lead and stripped naked too. Casey's eyes strained to take in as much of Liv's body as she could; she wished she still had the ability of nightvision. She leaned to pull the covers up as they both lay down. Casey opened herself for Liv who eagerly snuggled in close. They both sighed and shivered at the feel of naked skin on naked skin. Liv rested her head on Casey's chest so she could hear her heart beat, draped an arm across her stomach, and slid a leg between Casey's. Casey folded her arms and a leg around Liv protectively. For a while they rested peacefully, soaking up the feel of the other's body and presence. Neither was aware of the subtle formation, solidifying, and deepening of the Bond as Olivia whispered, "Night Casey."

Casey smiled, "Night Liv."

It wasn't much longer before they were both fast asleep, the Bond quickly sewing itself between and in them, Casey's wolf spreading her blessing through it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: still don't own

Note: thanks to all those who have favorited, followed, and commented. Your support is very uplifting. (:

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

When the shrill of the alarm ripped Olivia awake the next morning, she groaned loudly and unhappily and slammed it with her fist until it shut up. She was so warm and comfortable and relaxed. She couldn't remember sleeping so deep and peacefully. She stretched only to find she couldn't move much; the weight of another body lying mostly on top of her was holding her down. It took a minute for Liv's brain to remember the events of the previous day. She remembered Casey and her going to dinner, Casey and her running into her ex-boyfriend- her vampire ex-boyfriend, Casey turning into a wolf and then taking her home to tell her the truth about what she was, Casey telling her she loved her, Casey and her kissing which made them feel the Bond, Casey taking her to bed and just holding her- naked. Casey. Liv smiled and sighed contently, pulling Casey even closer. Sometime during the night, they had switched places and now Casey was the one snuggling against Liv's side and resting her head on her chest. She was snoring gently and would twitch her legs and arms every so often. It reminded Liv of a sleeping, dreaming dog, and she had to hold in a chuckle as she imagined Casey having a dog-like dream of running through the woods in her wolf form.

Not wanting to ruin the feeling of cuddling with Casey yet, Liv relaxed and soaked up the feeling. She was aware of an odd tingling feeling in her heart and head. She remembered Casey saying how her mom said the Bond was like a string that connected two mates and that they could use that to see inside the other. Closing her eyes, she focused on that tingling and thought about Casey. The tingling flared quickly before dying again. Olivia tried harder. The tingling began to itch but Olivia kept pushing. She realized that the itch was radiating from one spot, like the opening of a tunnel. Liv focused on that one spot and instantly it flew open. Olivia mentally called Casey's name down the tunnel before it closed again. Casey jerked in her sleep and clutched Olivia tighter as she spoke Olivia's name in her sleep. Olivia grinned proudly, knowing that she had communicated telepathically with her… What was Casey to her now? Were they officially girlfriends? Or was there some other term that Therians used? Mates? Liv was pretty sure Casey had used that word several times the night before. But they hadn't actually done anything yet so could they even be considered mates? Olivia shrugged the questions away for now. She looked over to the clock. She frowned when she saw it was time for them to start getting ready for work. She looked down at Casey's peaceful face. Gently, she reached to brush her hair behind her ear. Casey sighed and smiled in her sleep. Olivia smiled. God that was endearing. Everything this woman did was adorable and/or sexy. "Casey," she said, her voice cracking slightly. "Case sweetie. We gotta get up and get ready for work." She shook the woman a little.

Casey groaned and pressed her nose into Liv's skin, "Five more minutes."

Olivia chuckled, "No babe. I already gave you a few minutes since the alarm went off."

Casey hummed, "You're so good to me. But I'm comfy."

"How 'bout if I go shower and then when I get back, you get up?"

Casey's grip only tightened and she pouted, "What if I wanna come with you?"

"Then I guess you're just gonna have to get up."

Casey groaned and looked up at her with one eye open, "You play dirty."

Olivia grinned and winked. She pressed a kiss to Casey forehead before, despite the red-head's moaning and whining, she slid out of bed. She could feel Casey's eyes following her and she smirked, knowing Casey would join her. She turned on the water and waited for it to get hot before stepping in. She soaped and rinsed and was just reaching for Casey's shampoo when she felt more than heard Casey come into the bathroom. Olivia was smiling and waiting for her when the curtain was pushed back and the red-head stepped in. Casey gladly stepped up behind Liv and wrapped her arms around her. Liv relaxed against her. They stood together under the water for a few minutes. Then Casey reached down for the shampoo and squeezed some on to Liv's head before washing her hair for her. Olivia sighed and closed her eyes contently. When she was done, Casey washed the suds out and kissed the back of her neck. Liv moaned and stiffened in arousal. Casey hummed, "Have I found a spot already?" She kissed the spot again and earned another moan. "Awesome."

Olivia chuckled and teased, "Don't start something ya can't finish Counselor." She turned around in Casey's arm and winked up at her.

Casey laughed.

Unable to help herself, Liv leaned in and pressed a searing kiss to the red-head's lips. Casey melted into it, into her, with a sigh. When Liv finally pulled back, they were both a little breathless. "I'll never get tired of kissing you," Liv whispered.

"Good," Casey breathed. She didn't think it was possible, but she was falling more and more in love with this woman.

"Hey! You have a tattoo?" Liv interrupted Casey's thoughts.

"Oh. Yah. Well sort of. I was born with it. Every Therian is born with a certain tattoo that shows what bloodline they belong to. That's a wolf paw print."

"It looks really good on you," Liv ghosted her fingertips over it. She'd never really found tats attractive before, but Casey's was so perfect in the center of her torso. She traced around the outside of it.

Casey's skin twitched under Liv's touch. "Thank you," she gasped.

Liv felt the urge to kiss the print- and then lower- but she knew now wasn't the time. She quickly pecked Casey's lips and said, "We better hurry or we'll be late."

Casey pouted adorably but agreed.

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

Casey had had an average day so far. She'd had court in the morning and a meeting with her boss and the other ADAs. Around lunchtime, though, Casey got an unexpected visit from Olivia; she'd brought some food from the Italian place Casey loved. When Casey saw her, she grinned and felt her whole mood lift. They hadn't yet discussed telling people about them, so Casey waited until the door was closed and her blinds lowered before kissing the detective passionately. They sat on her couch, ate, talked about pointless things, and laughed. Eventually, Olivia had to go back to work and made a big show of complaining about it. Today was apparently a catch-up-on-paperwork kind of day for her favorite detectives of the 1-6. And everyone knew how much they all hated those kinds of days. Olivia moaned and groaned about how she was going to go on strike. She flopped onto Casey's floor and said she wasn't going to get up until someone agreed they'd do her paperwork for her or not make her do it at all. Casey laughed so hard she had tears flowing down her cheeks, but she pulled the brunette off the floor and threatened to kick her out. Olivia left eventually, but not before giving the redhead one last fierce kiss. Casey was left with weak knees, and it took a while for the Olivia-centric fog to clear from her head as she tried to focus on her own paperwork. After another hour or so, there was another knock on her door. "Come in!" she called without looking up.

The door opened and closed again. Then a voice said, "Nice office Novak."

Casey's head whipped up. Her eyes widened as she saw who was standing there. "Caius! What- How?" she stammered.

He grinned teasingly, "Having problems speaking there Case?"

Casey's shock turned to anger and she growled, "Don't call me that! What are you doing here?"

"Can't I just drop in to see my girlfriend at work?"

Her anger grew; her wolf growled, and her claws slid out. "I am NOT your girlfriend."

He shrugged and sat down in the chair across from her desk. Casey's eyes never left him- not even to blink- ready for whatever Caius tried. For a moment, he just sat there, looking around her office. He was trespassing and neither Casey nor her wolf liked it. She looked at him closely; she hadn't gotten much of a chance the other night as she was too busy fighting him and protecting Olivia. He was still pretty much the same as she remembered him. His blonde hair used to be cut short but now it was longer; if it weren't held back with hair gel it would probably be shaggy like Liv's. His dark blue eyes, which had glowed with kindness and love when they were young, were hard and cold. He was thin, as were most vampires, but even more so than he should be. His skin was very pale- almost white. She knew that if he were to drop his glamour, it would probably have a yellowish tint to it and bright blue, very noticeable veins. His eyes would probably be grey with red around the edges too. All clear signs that he hadn't fed in a while and was extremely thirsty. If they were still together, Casey would be concerned for him. But now she was only worried about what he was up to, what he wanted, and if he knew where Olivia was right now. She knew he could smell her and could follow her trail if he wanted. But if he wanted her, why was he here with Casey?

"I can smell her ya know? Your human plaything." Caius said as if he could still read Casey's mind.

Casey knew he was trying to bait her. She stayed quiet and asked again, "What are you doing here?"

He turned his head to look at her, his glamour dropping to reveal his true state of hungry and desperation. "I came here to the city to reclaim what was mine. I came here to your office to warn you to stay out of my way. I will get what I want Casey- everything that I want- and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Her eyes narrowed, knowing he still wanted Olivia, "We both know that neither the pack nor the seethe are going to let you take control Caius. Even the rest of the vampires in the seethe were horrified by what you did to me and tried to do to the rest of them. And they have other allies now too. Other Shifter clans and vampires alike. You're telling me you're going to stand against all of them on your own? You must be even more foolish and blind than I thought."

He glared at her, "For your information, no I don't plan to do it alone. I have allies too Casey. Allies that will fight with me in exchange for whatever I promised them."

"Like what."

"Protection. A seat of power. Money. You name it."

"Right. And they actually believed you?"

"Maybe you forget Casey that I have skills of my own that can get me anything I want whether it's for me or my minions. Not to mention the new skills I've acquired since you escaped my grasp."

"And what skills would those be?"

Caius's lips curled in a cruel smile, "All in good time Casey." With that, he called upon the power every vampire has to mask themselves and make themselves look more human and the glamour was back in place. He stood and gave her one last hard look, "Keep an eye on your human Casey. Because one day soon I will come for her. And I will have her."

Casey growled and stood up to match his height. They glared into each other eyes for another moment before Caius chuckled and walked out. Casey continued to snarl and glare as she watched him leave. Then, as soon as she was sure he was gone, she quickly grabbed her phone and dialed Liv's number. She wanted nothing more than to shift and run there herself; her skin prickled uncomfortably as she fought to control her emotions. But she knew that Caius could very well still be around, waiting for her to lead him right to Olivia. Thankfully after only two rings, Liv answered with her typical, "Benson."

"Liv!" Casey gasped, relief causing her to sink into her chair.

"Casey? Case, what's wrong?" Olivia instantly closed her eyes and was trying to find that part of her that was connected with Casey. It wasn't as strong as it had been this morning, probably because they weren't close to each other, but Liv knew it was there. She tried to pry it open like she'd done earlier but was only getting a few flutterings of Casey's fear and worry.

"Caius was here."

"In your office?"

Casey nodded, then remembered that she couldn't see her. "Yah. He threatened… everything."

Olivia wasn't sure what that meant exactly, but it didn't sound good, "I'll be right there."

"NO!" Casey practically shouted. "No. He might still be hanging around. Just stay at the precinct and make sure you're not alone at all times."

"Does he know where I work?"

"I don't think so. But he could've followed your scent… Liv, I want to be there with you to protect you, but I don't know if he would follow me to you. And I want to protect you but I don't want to be the one that leads him to you either. And-"

"Hey. Calm down. It's okay. I would do exactly what you're doing and think what you're thinking too. Just breathe okay. I'll be fine. I won't leave and you can come get me later. Or I'll hitch a ride with Elliot."

"You're coming home with me," Casey growled, her possessiveness and protectiveness bursting out of her.

"Okay," Olivia said easily. "Then I'll wait for you here."

"Okay," Casey agreed, still not liking this whole mess.

"Alright. I'll see you then. Just try to take it easy. I'll call if there's trouble but I'm sure everything will be fine. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

Liv smiled, "Love you too." She hung up.

"Who was that?" Elliot asked as he sat back down at his desk. He'd been up stretching his legs and eating lunch out with Fin and John.

Liv smirked at him and said, "None of your business."

"Uh oh. The defensiveness is up. Only means one thing," Munch teased.

"Liv's got a special friend," Fin winked.

Liv laughed, "What are you guys, fourteen?"

"You know how us men work babygirl. Minds are always in the gutter," Fin continued.

"Of course they are," Liv stuck her tongue out at him.

"That couldn't have possibly been our lovely ADA on the phone could it Liv?" Munch asked.

"Yah. We've seen the way you two look at each other when the other's not looking."

"Not to mention all the date nights together."

"The invading of one another's personal space."

"So what's really going on Liv?" Elliot interrupted. "Are you and Casey really together? You know we won't judge if you are."

Liv looked from one man to the next, looking for any way to escape this. She didn't know how Casey would feel about them knowing about them. But she couldn't see any way out nor did she really want to lie to them, especially when they pretty much knew anyway. She nodded and answered nervously, "Yah we are."

The three men cheered and Elliot grinned widely, "Alright. Pay up. I believe my bet was the closest."

Olivia gaped at him.

"Hold up now. We gotta check the calendar first," Fin was reluctant to hand over his money.

Munch reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a calendar book, "I've got it." He flipped through the pages until he found the sheet that had all their bets on it. His eyes widened, "I'll be damned."

"What?"

"Elliot didn't win."

"Well who the hell did?" Elliot demanded.

"That would be me."

The four detective whirled around to see their Captain standing there with a smirk on his face, holding out his hand expectantly.

"Cap won?" Fin exclaimed just as Olivia blurted, "Captain, you didn't!"

"Pay up," he beamed. The three men grumbled about the unfairness of it all as Olivia just stared at them.

Finally she blurted, "You guys are unbelievable!"

They all smiled at her innocently and after a few moments she laughed. She couldn't stay mad at them.

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

Hours later, Cragen finally told them to go home, but Liv said she would leave after she finished the last few forms. The men called their goodbyes to her and she waved at them. She was about to call Casey to see when she was coming when the redhead rushed in, panting. Liv stood and asked, "You okay?"

Casey nodded, "Yah. I shifted and ran all the way here."

"You what?" Liv realized she said it louder than she meant to and looked around to make sure no one heard them. There were only a handful of people left and none seemed to hear. "Case. Was that really a safe idea? Someone could have seen you."

"Not likely. I've done it before. I know every back alley and rooftop and whatnot in the city that I can use to stay hidden when I shift. I stripped, put my clothes in my case, and carried it in my mouth so I could change back and get dressed."

"Well okay. As long as you're safe."

Casey smiled and couldn't hold back anymore. She took Liv into a hug and was pleased when Liv hugged back. She inhaled deeply and instantly was bombarded by scents. She froze and breathed in again. She could smell everything. Liv's scent, the scent of the others, the smell of the cold cup of coffee sitting on Liv's desk. She knew Cragen was still in his office just by the smell even though the door was closed, and that there was a man waiting by the elevator. Everything that she couldn't scent before, she could. "Liv. I can smell again," she whispered, "My Therian sense of smell is back."

Olivia grinned, "Casey. That's wonderful."

"It means our Bond is working. It's healing me." She pulled back to give Olivia a watery smile.

The detective felt joyful tears of her own fill her eyes, and she leaned in to kiss Casey so she could feel all the love she had for her. Casey responded with as much as she got until the clearing of someone's throat interrupted them. They parted to look and saw Cragen smiling at them. "As cute a couple as you two make, enough with the PDA and get on home."

They were too overcome with joy to care that they'd been interrupted and agreed. They grabbed their things, entwined their fingers together, and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: own SVU or its characters, I do not *Yoda voice*

Note: more thank yous for everyone! I would respond to each of you individually if I had the time. Just imagine that I'm in front of you, handing you a cookie (: an extra one goes to anyone who knows what TV show Casey and Liv are watching in the beginning of this chapter lol

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

"So what happened with Caius?" Olivia asked a little while later. They were sitting on Casey's couch, watching some comedy show that Liv had never seen about a group of nerds and their girlfriends while eating some Chinese take-out.

Casey swallowed before answering, "He came in to my office and, when I asked why he was there, he said he was here in the city to take his place on the throne and there in my office to warn me to stay out of his way."

"I'm hoping you didn't take that shit?"

Casey chuckled, "No. I told him that he was a fool to try to fight both the Seethe, the pack, and their other allies. He said he has allies too that he promised different perks to if they fought with him. He's powerful Liv and said he's gotten even more so since we last saw one another. I don't know what he means or whether I should be worried or not. On the one hand, he couldn't possibly have enough power or skills to get through the whole Alliance. Even with his 'friends'. I mean the Seethe alone has like two hundred vampires in it. And then there's the pack and the other Shifter clans. But on the other hand, I wonder, ya know?"

Liv nodded, "So what are you going to do?"

"Well I called my father and told him to pass it along that Caius was back. He didn't know, but the Seethe probably already did. Vamps have this weird sixth sense when it comes to knowing where every other vamp within a hundred miles is. I have half a mind to just have them deal with him; I mean, I'm technically not an official part of the pack anymore." At Liv's arched eyebrow, Casey explained, "After Caius, I didn't really like being around any Supernatural being including my own family. So, though I'm close by and stay in contact, I don't take any part in any pack or Alliance business unless I have to. I like it better this way; I like being around humans and doing my own thing. If it were just about me, I would probably go with that option- just letting him and them battle it out." Casey trailed off, not wanting to admit the rest out loud.

Olivia however could sense there was more and pressed, "Buuut…?"

Casey sighed and ran a hand down her face, "But this isn't about just me and him or me, him, and the Alliance. He made it abundantly clear that he still wants you Liv. I got the feeling he doesn't just want to feed from you. And, even if that were the only reason he wanted you, I'd still be as worried as I am. I HAVE to protect you Olivia. Nothing else matters to me. It bothers me to no end that I have no idea what his plans are or what powers he has. I almost wish that we could run away together, but I know that won't solve anything. But what if something happens, like when we're at work, and I can't be there to protect you?"

Liv could see Casey was starting to panic and she gently grabbed her face. "Hey. Calm down. It'll be fine, okay? I know I'm probably not much of a match against a vampire, but I can still take care of myself. You can't follow me around 24-7 waiting for him to show his cards. And we can't just hide."

"So then what are we going to do?"

"We're gonna go about our usual days until we can get a better idea of what he's planning on doing. Then you can call your pack and maybe we can have him followed or something. But most importantly, we're not gonna panic. There's no use in worrying about something that hasn't happened yet. We're also gonna make a plan for ourselves. I'll call or text you from work every two hours, I won't leave the precinct alone or unarmed, and I'll be extra vigilant. That sound good?"

Casey nodded, feeling a little more relieved as a result of Liv's planning and calmness. "I also want you to stay here every night," she added.

Liv cocked her head, "You sure? Isn't that moving kinda fast?"

"I don't care whether it is or not. If you're here with me than I know you're safe; I'll be able to see and smell you and that'll make both me and my wolf feel better." Casey paused then said more shyly, "Unless you think it's too soon and don't want to."

Liv shrugged, "Maybe it is but I don't really care either. Any other requests?"

Casey thought for a second before standing and going into her kitchen. She opened a few cabinets before finding what she was looking for. She brought it back to the living and handed it to Liv. Liv looked at the cluster of incense sticks and dried out plants as Casey explained, "Every morning before you leave, light a few of those to mask your scent." When Liv didn't look convinced, Casey chuckled and responded, "Trust me. It's an ancient trick but it works. No Supernatural can smell beyond that stuff."

They fell into comfortable silence, refocusing on the TV show for a few moments. Then Liv said quietly, "Hey Case? Thanks for caring about me so much."

Casey smiled and pulled Liv closer. She leaned back so Liv could settle between her legs and lay against her chest. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's stomach and nuzzled into her hair. Now that she could smell to her natural maximum limit again, Liv's smell was much stronger and much more delicious; she couldn't get enough. She whispered into her ear, "Thank you for loving me back and healing me in the process."

Liv turned her head slightly so she could kiss Casey's lips gently. With every moment, every touch, every kiss, every extra minute they were spending together, the Bond was deepening and blossoming. They could feel it in the warm, comfortable pulse around their hearts, through their blood, around their brains. It was a wonder to both of them how they could be blessed enough to feel this love and to have it returned. Both knew that this was truly it, and they would do anything to protect it and each other.

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

A week later and all was still fairly normal. Caius hadn't shown himself, and Casey and Liv had gone about their work as usual. They spent every minute they weren't at work together, and a couple days after Casey's smell came back, her hearing did too. The pair celebrated as the Bond proved for a second time that it was healing Casey. A couple days ago, the detective picked up a kidnapping/rape/murder case and had yet to go home. As promised however, Liv texted or called Casey every two hours. If she knew she wasn't going to be able to, she would let Casey knew so she wouldn't worry. She had stopped by twice after her own work day was over to bring her detectives food and see for herself that Olivia was okay. Now going into the fourth day of this case, waiting for some final tests results to narrow down their suspects, they were exhausted but determined to keep going. Finally, Cragen himself had to come out and force Liv and Elliot to go up to the crib. "But Cap, we're getting close. I have this feeling in my gut it was that creepy janitor," Elliot protested before Liv could.

"I know Elliot. But we need actual proof, not just your gut."

"The results should be back within the hour. We can make it," Olivia's assurance was nullified by the massive yawn that overcame her which Elliot fell victim to next.

Cragen chuckled, "You can barely sit up straight."

"Don't worry guys," Fin spoke up, "We got this."

"Yah. If we get enough to bring him in, we'll get him and we'll come get you in a few hours so you can do the interrogation," Munch said kindly.

Liv and Elliot shared a look. Neither wanted to admit it but they desperately needed sleep. They'd both only gotten about four hours of sleep combined since this case started. They were down for the count for the moment. They nodded and Cragen gently ushered them away. Once inside, they both collapsed on beds next to each other. Elliot was out in less than a minute. Liv quickly pulled out her phone to text Casey. _Catching a few in the crib. Love you._ Knowing Casey would wake up, read the text, and go back to sleep, Olivia closed her eyes and was fast asleep within minutes.

_Olivia was sleeping when she heard someone calling to her. She blinked open her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. Pure, thick blackness everywhere she looked. She sat up, confused. Hadn't she fallen asleep in the crib? "El?" she croaked. When she got no answer, she tried to stand and held her arms out in front of her as she stepped forward. "Elliot?" she asked again. She stumbled a little in the darkness but felt a wall against her fingertips. It was cold and wet. Okay, that wasn't right. "Hello? Anyone?" She walked along the wall hoping to find a light switch or a door._

"_Olivia!" the faint sound of her name caused her to freeze. She listened, hoping she would hear it again. "Olivia!" It was neither quieter nor louder than before, so she couldn't make out who it was._

_She turned around and shouted, "Hello?"_

_She waited a moment. Then it came again, "Olivia!" Quicker now, she felt along the wall back the way she'd come. But then she heard it again, "Olivia!" coming from behind her._

"_What the hell?" she asked aloud. Calling loudly, she asked, "Who's there?" Silence. "Elliot? Casey? Fin? Hello?"_

"_They won't be able to find you here Olivia," the closeness of the new voice startled her._

"_Who's there?" she demanded. Suddenly, the sound of a match lighting and a flash of light came from the middle of the room. Liv blinked against the brightness for a second before her eyes adjusted. She looked at the person and gasped as she recognized him. "Caius," she breathed._

_He grinned, "Hello Olivia."_

"_What is this? What am I doing here? Where's Casey?"_

_Instead of answering her, he just stepped closer. Liv wanted to run but she couldn't see anything beyond the small area of light from the match. She pressed herself against the wall. Caius stopped an arm's length away. Slowly, he reached up to caress her cheek. She flinched away. His eyes narrowed, "You're mine Olivia. I know where you are now."_

"_Well then come and get me," Liv challenged, "You'll never manage to get me away from my coworkers or Casey."_

_He gave her a delighted smile, "I'll have such fun breaking you."_

_With that the light was gone and Liv fell back into the darkness again._

"Liv. Liv wake up," a voice said quietly.

Almost instantly, Liv's eyes flew open. Standing above her was Munch, Elliot was groaning in the bed next to her as he too woke up. "What time is it?" the former marine moaned.

"Ten after six," Munch answered. This time Olivia added her moan into the mix. They'd only slept for three hours. Olivia felt like she could sleep for a whole day at least. "Yah, sorry," Munch offered sympathetically, "But we got the results back. The blood we found matches Jones the Creepy Janitor."

"You bring him in?" Elliot asked as he stood up, quickly getting into work mode.

"In interrogation as we speak. Says he'll confess everything to the pretty detective."

Olivia groaned, "He meant me didn't he?"

"Hey!" Elliot interrupted, "How do you know he didn't mean me?"

They laughed which was an answer in itself, so Liv stood up and put her game face on. "Right. Let's get this over with. I want this asshole behind bars so I can go home and sleep."

Quickly, she sent Casey a text to let her know she was awake and heading for interrogation. But for now, the dream was forgotten and Olivia was first and foremost in detective mode.

~~~~SVU~~~~

"Ugh. I think I need a shower," Elliot shivered as they approached their desks. They'd just heard a very long, very detailed account of what exactly Jones had done to that poor little girl. Disgusted was an understatement of how the four detectives felt.

"Try five showers," Olivia growled, "And an intense scrub-down with a steel wool pad."

"Good idea." Fin muttered.

"Alright," Cragen came out of his office. "Go home you four. I don't wanna see you back here until after lunchtime tomorrow to do the paperwork."

The four detective heaved a sigh of relief as they thanked the Captain and gathered their things. Liv knew she should call Casey and tell her she was heading out. But she was too tired and too impatient to get home. She followed the boys out. "Want a ride Liv?" El asked.

She nodded, "Thanks." That should ease Casey a bit when she found out Liv went home without telling her.

They walked in silence to his car and got in. Elliot didn't speak until he had pulled on to the street. "So you and Casey?" he asked curiously, "You two doing okay?"

"Yah. Why?"

He shrugged, "You just seem different. In a good way. Like more settled and happy."

She smiled, "I am happier. Casey is really good for me."

He flashed her a wide, genuine grin, "Good. I'm glad. You deserve it Liv. But if she hurts you, I'm gonna have to kick her ass."

Olivia laughed, "Thanks El. I don't think that'll be necessary though."

Elliot pulled up in front of her apartment building and said, "See ya tomorrow. I'll pick you up."

"Sounds good," she said as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Night partner."

He winked. She closed the door and walked up to the door. She knew that, like he always did, he wouldn't pull away until he saw her wave to him from her window. She locked her door and went to the window to wave and watch him pull away. Then she quickly shed her clothes and got in the shower. She scrubbed her body a little harder than usual, making her skin a little red and sensitive in some places, and didn't get out until a little over an hour later when her water turned cold. She towel-dried her skin and hair and was debating whether she should just sleep naked and save herself the time of getting dressed or not when she heard a knock at the door. Inwardly she groaned as she called out, "One minute!" before hustling to get dressed. She grabbed the nearest pair of sweat pants and a tank top. She moved to the door as she pulled the tank top over her head. "Coming!" she said loudly as she approached the door. She looked through the peephole but didn't see anybody there. Furrowing her brow she undid the latches and pulled open the door. Instantly appearing from around the corner was Caius. "Told you I knew how to find you," he taunted.

Liv gasped, remembering the dream, and backed away, instantly reaching for her gun.

Caius just stood in the door frame with a mocking smile, "Do you really think your gun can stop me?"

"Probably not, but I'm sure it'll still hurt like hell," she growled as she aimed it at him. For a moment, they glared at one another. Then Olivia demanded, "How did you find me?"

"Wasn't easy, I'll give you that. Casey was smart to use the incense and herbs to erase your scent. My friends and I had to try very hard to find you." Without giving Liv anytime to digest that, Caius asked, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Liv's eyes narrowed, "Why should I?"

He rolled his eyes, "Funny thing about vampires. I can't come in unless you invite me and I just came to give you a message to pass along to Casey."

Olivia lowered her gun slightly and looked at him for a moment, trying to decide whether he was lying or not. Beside the cold look in his eyes, he seemed nonthreatening enough, but not enough for her to completely lower her weapon. "Alright. You may come in, but I'm warning you. I'm not in the mood for any bullshit. So you try anything and I'll empty my clip on you, got it?"

"Sounds reasonable enough to me," he shrugged as he entered. He closed the door behind him, "I'll try to make this quick. I assume Casey told you?"

"Told me what exactly?"

"Everything," he said obviously, "What she is, what I am, what we were, that I showed up in her office, why I'm here, etcetera."

"Yah, she told me."

"And yet you stay?"

She looked at him like he was an idiot, "Of course." When Caius seemed unimpressed, she growled, "Are you questioning me in general or my love for her? Because I can assure you, you would be underestimating both."

He just chuckled, "I just don't understand. Forgive me for being curious."

Olivia frowned, still trying to figure this guy out. Usually she was pretty good at reading people; only a few managed to play her and even then she always figured them out in the end. But Caius was… indecipherable. She hated it. She stiffened her hold on her gun and held it back up, "Are we done with the small talk? I'd like to go to bed."

He rolled his eyes again, "Alright look. I just want to put it out there that, tempting as it may be to take you, I'm willing to leave you and Casey alone."

When he didn't continue Liv pressed, "And the catch would be?"

"That Casey agrees to stay away. I know she's not much of a pack Wolf anymore judging by her location and smell. She agrees not to try and hinder my plans, I agree to leave the two of you alone."

"Why? Are you afraid that Casey can stop you?"

He stayed silent for a moment. His eye twitched slightly, which was clearly his tell, as he answered, "Of course not. As hard as this may be to believe, I have always cared very deeply about Casey. If everything had just gone according to plan like they were supposed to, I would've been very happy to have Casey as my Queen. I didn't want to hurt her."

"You almost killed her," Liv growled.

"Yes well. I snapped I'll admit that. I wanted the throne. Preferably, I would have Casey rule alongside me like she was supposed to, but since things stand as they do, I'll make do without. But I don't want her to get hurt. If she minds her own business, then she won't have to be. Understand?"

"Oh I understand alright. I understand that you're crazy if you think Casey will actually agree to basically sacrificing her family and pack."

Caius' eyes lit with a raging fire and he took a step forward. Liv didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. He screamed as the bullet penetrated the right side of his lower abdomen. He didn't start bleeding like she expected him to. But she could clearly see the blackened hole. He returned his glare to her and she had to force herself not to react as she realized he suddenly looked very different. He was so thin she could see nearly every bone in his body. His skin was so pale it was nearly see-through, and it had a yellowish tint and dark purple-blue veins to it making him look like a rotting corpse. His eyes were yellow where there should be white, his pupils grey and red. His snarling mouth revealed thick, sharp fangs. "You're going to pay for that one day," he spat. "Just tell Casey what I said." With that, he whirled around, ripped open the door, and was gone.

Liv waited a moment before relaxing her stance. She went to the door and closed and locked it. She leaned back against it, closed her eyes, and sighed. All she wanted to do was go to bed and sleep. But she knew it would be better to talk to Casey first. She didn't want the redhead to be angry at her later. Why did this have to be so complicated? Why couldn't Casey have been a normal human being? So they could just be two regular humans who fell in love and go about their lives like any other regular human would? But then of course, whoever said anything about love was sane? She pushed away from the door and went into her bedroom. She sifted through her pockets for her phone and dialed Casey's number. Two rings later, Casey answered, "Hey Liv."

"Case. Can you get to my place? We need to talk."

Sounding nervous, she responded, "Sure. Yah. I'll be there soon."

Liv hung up, went back to her door to unlock it, grabbed a beer from her fridge, and went back to her bed. It didn't take long for Casey to knock on her door. "Come in Case!" Liv shouted, not getting out of bed. Casey entered, locking the door behind her, and went to Liv's bedroom.

"Liv? Why aren't you at work? How did you get home?"

"Closed the case. Cragen let us leave. Elliot took me home."

Casey frowned worriedly, "You're supposed to call me."

"I know. I'm sorry. Look. That's not why I called you here."

"Are you going to break up with me?" Casey couldn't help questioning, her voice breaking slightly.

"What? No!" Liv immediately blurted as she sat up in bed to meet Casey's eyes. "Caius was here."

For a moment, Casey was shocked. Then she demanded, "What? How did he find you? What did he want?"

"Said he and his friends found me. Nothing else. He wanted me to give you a message."

"A message?"

"Yup. He said he'll agree to leave us alone if you agree not to try to stop his grand plan."

Casey's breathing increased. Her wolf was pacing, feeling very, VERY threatened- and angry- that he had dared to enter Olivia's home. Casey was trying not to panic. "What else did he say?" she squeaked.

Liv shook her head, "Not much. I told him he was nuts if he thought you would consider that. But I think he's afraid that you can actually stop him. He tried to give me some bullshit about him still caring about you and not wanting you to get hurt. I don't know what his game is; first he goes to your office to threaten us then he comes here with an offering of peace? Something's off. Or maybe he's just crazy. Or both. My money's on both." She paused as she realized she was rambling. Then she saw the faraway look in Casey's eye. "Case? Are you listening?"

Casey blinked and focused back on Liv again. With a determined air to her voice, she spoke, "I'll tell him it's a deal." With that, she turned around to leave.

"Woah! What?" Olivia quickly went after her, "Are you serious?" When Casey didn't answer, Liv raised her voice, "Hello! Casey!"

She whirled around angrily, instantly going feral. "What Olivia?" Olivia froze in her tracks, eyeing Casey's fangs and claws nervously. Casey remembered she hadn't explained or fully shown Liv this in-between state and took a few breaths to calm herself. Her claws and fangs slid back in and she spoke more calmly, "If all he wants is for me to stay away in order to keep you safe then I'm gonna tell him he's got a deal."

Olivia shook herself and focused on the topic at hand. "But Casey. What if he and his army goes and kills everyone? What if he succeeds in taking over? Your family, the pack, all those vampires and shifters could be killed."

"Yah. And if I go to battle, I could be killed too. What's worse is you'll likely be killed too. No. I can't let that happen."

"But he seemed genuinely afraid of you. Maybe you have some kind of power or whatever that you can use to defeat or kill him."

"I don't."

"Then maybe you will."

Casey furrowed her brow, "I don't understand."

"You told me that the Mating Bond can give the couple certain abilities beyond the usual ones."

"So?"

"So maybe, once our Bond had reached its maturity, you and I will have some powerful, unstoppable ability. One that Caius is already afraid of."

"How would he know what powers I may or may not get?"

Liv shrugged, "I don't know. All I'm saying is that, if he's afraid of your involvement, maybe it's best that you get involved, fight for the good guys- your family and the others."

Casey was silent for a moment, thinking over Liv's words. "Don't take this the wrong way Liv, but why do you care whether Caius takes over or not?"

"I don't trust him Case. I can't put my finger on it but there's something really wrong with him. I don't care that he promises to stay away; my gut says there's no chance in Hell that he'll actually keep his word." She chose to leave the threat she'd gotten in her dream alone for now. "People are gonna die- that much is obvious. People who clearly haven't done the human race wrong. Innocent people no matter their race. With an evil bastard ruling, there's no telling what evil shit may happen as a result. At the end of the day, if good and evil go to battle, the question is what side are you on? I'll fight for the good side every time. Will you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: please don't sue me. I just do this for the joy man

Note: Thank you again. I'm going to risk sounding like a broken record but I think you guys deserve to know that I am so grateful for your commenting, favoriting, and/or following. You are all awesome. You all get a pat on the back. One for you. One for you. And don't worry you get one too. Here's one for Glen Coco; you go Glen Coco. But none for Gretchen Wieners. Bye! (heehee. I couldn't resist. If you don't know what that's from, I take back my "you're awesome" and my pat on the back and demand you crawl out from under the rock you live under! Lol I kid. But seriously. Mean Girls is fantastic.)

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

Casey stared at Liv for a moment, unsure what to say. Surely Olivia wasn't stupid enough to throw this opportunity away. For people she'd never met before. For races that she didn't belong to. Well Casey wasn't going to let this slip by. If Caius wanted her to back off in exchange for leaving Olivia alone, she'd back off. Her wolf, she could tell, was a little uneasy, as if she was torn by her conviction to protect Liv and the argument Liv had just presented. Casey however wasn't swayed; she would protect Olivia at all costs. Nothing else mattered. "I have to get back to work," she said. She felt slightly guilty when she saw Olivia flinch slightly and then look at her incredulously. Clearly she had been expecting Casey to side with her on this. But she just couldn't. Without another word, Casey turned and left.

Casey went back to work, determined to focus on that for the remainder of the day. She knew it was only a matter of time before Caius would show up. If not today, surely tomorrow. It gave Casey plenty of time to think it over, she realized, but she shook her head. '_No. My mind is made up_,' she told herself. '_Since when does the fate of the Alliance sit on my shoulders? They've dealt with every threat that has ever faced them just fine without me. Even that huge pack of hellhounds that terrorized the whole northeast._' Hellhounds Casey knew were huge, savage, nearly-unstoppable beasts from the depths of Hell itself that could turn invisible at will. Humans and most Supernatural beings stood no chance against even one, but the Alliance had banded together and killed every last one, only losing a handful of Shifters and Vampires in the process. Surely, Caius wasn't anywhere near the level that the hellhounds were and they could stop him. But what if they couldn't? What if Caius' army and these new powers he supposedly had meant the end of the Alliance as Casey knew it? Whatever Caius' plan for the future, it couldn't be good. For Supernaturals and humans alike. And what if Olivia was right? What if Caius was afraid of Casey because she was the only one who could stop him? Casey shook her head. That's preposterous! Right? The more she thought about it, the more she wasn't sure.

As her work day came to an end, she was getting farther and farther away from a decision. Maybe she should talk more about it with Liv. Maybe she should call her mother. Just as she got outside, a delectable smell reached her nose. She inhaled deeply and turned her nose into it. Fresh baked bread and cookies. From the nearby pastry shop. Casey's stomach growled. She greatly enjoyed having her smell back, but it would be so much better to taste again as well. Now that she could smell what she was missing, she was getting sick of everything tasting bland as a ricecake. She decided to make a stop into the store to get some desserts for her and Liv. She walked in and ordered two dozen chocolate chips cookies, a lemon cake, and several croissants, all fresh from the oven. Casey's mouth was salivating and her skin shivered with anticipation. After all, food was the best kind of distraction. She went to her car, tossing the bag in the passenger seat, and drove towards Liv's. The smell of the food however was making her head swim; she still wasn't quite used to the power of her sense of smell yet- or hearing for that matter. She reached over and pulled out a cookie. It was warm and soft. Casey didn't hesitate to put it into her mouth. She took a few bites before her taste buds were assaulted by the sugary, sweet taste. Casey's eyes widened and she swallowed slowly, savoring the taste. It was confirmed. She could taste again. Casey and her wolf both let out a sound of victory as Casey reached into the bag for a croissant. The taste was heavenly and Casey just kept eating. To be able to hear and smell was great, but it was nothing compared to taste. Suddenly she wanted to consume everything she'd ever eaten all over again so she'd be able to taste it. Joyfully, she drove her car to as many places as she could, stopping for Chinese, sushi, fast food burgers and fries, Philly-style cheesesteaks, pizza, and anything else she could think of. Shifters as a species normally consumed at least three times that of a human, but ever since losing her smell and taste Casey barely even ate three human meals a day. Shaking with excitement, she finally parked her car near Liv's building and grabbed all her food. She buzzed herself in and quickly ran up the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator. She wiggled like an enthusiastic puppy as she knocked unendingly on Liv's door. In the back of her mind, she hoped that she wasn't waking the woman but knew she probably was and could only hope that she'd gotten enough sleep during the day. Finally, a grumbling Olivia opened the door. She gaped at the shaking Casey and cocked her head, "Why are you carrying so many bags of food?"

Casey grinned brightly, "My taste came back!" Then she walked past the detective to her living room area and dumped her haul on the coffee table, quickly opening all the bags and emptying them so she could easily see everything she'd bought. Casey's eyes wandered the food, trying to decide where to start. She went for the fast food burgers and fries. Casey had lost her senses long before the invention of McDonald's and other fast food joints. It had been a very sad thing for her to watch her packmates scarf down heaps of this stuff as they moaned about how delicious it was and thanked the goddess that humans were genius enough to invent this. Casey took a huge bite of the burger and groaned in ecstasy. She devoured it and moved on to the next one. Olivia watched in shock as Casey ate ravenously, practically inhaling everything. Not bothering to swallow before speaking, she looked at Liv and advised, "You better grab some before I eat it all." Course it came out much more like, "Oo eta ab ome ore I ee ii aw." But Liv knew what she meant. Chuckling, she walked over and took two slices of pizza, some fries, a container of Lo Mein, and some of the desserts for herself. Hey, she'd barely eaten since their latest case started; she was starving. She sat down across from Casey so she could watch her eat, half in amusement and half in concern; she'd never seen Casey eat this much or this fast and was worried she'd start choking, but she didn't. Casey gobbled everything, moaning at the flavors and saying how delicious it was. Or at least, Liv thought that was what she was saying; it was kind of hard to make everything out through all the food. Finally, Liv grew full and watched as Casey finished the rest. When she realized everything was gone, she pouted at Olivia, "I want more."

Olivia laughed but looked at her like she was insane, "How can you possibly want more?"

"There's still so many foods I need to taste," Casey frowned.

"If you eat everything now, you won't have anything to look forward to."

Casey pouted even deeper, "You're no fun."

Liv chuckled. After a moment, she said, "I've never seen you eat so much before. Are you okay?"

Casey nodded and smiled, "I'm great. Shifters normally eat a lot, but once I couldn't taste or smell anymore food wasn't any fun to eat. My appetite shrank. But now that I can taste again, it'll probably go back to normal."

"Guess I'm gonna have to buy enough food to feed a small army then," Liv teased.

Casey laughed. She leaned back on the couch and began to sober. Worriedly, she asked Liv, "Are you mad I walked out earlier?"

She shrugged and shook her head, "I was, but I can't stay mad at you for long. I just wish you would think more about it and not throw everything away for me."

"Nothing is more important to me than you Olivia," Casey said sternly then continued, "But you're right. I did think more about it. I'm still not sure what to do, but I'm weighing all the options."

Liv smiled, "That's all I ask. So how was the rest of your day?"

"It was fine. Ya know, the usual- nothing exciting. Did you get some sleep?"

She nodded, "Yup. And I'll sleep even better now that you're here."

They smiled lovingly at one another. Casey stood up, went to where Liv was sitting, and held out her hand, "Let's not waste any more time then. My detective needs her sleep."

Casey led Olivia into her bedroom and guided her to the bed. As usual, they stripped each other, sharing soft kisses and touches, before falling into bed. Casey reached for the sheet to pull over them but Liv had other plans. She pulled Casey's body to hers and pressed their lips together to initiate a passionate make out session. In the past week, they had shared many kisses, both tame and wild, as well as many touches; they'd seen each other naked and showered together, and each time, it drove Olivia insane. She had never been one to wait for sex in a relationship, and, even though she knew things with Casey were different, that didn't change Liv's desires. She wished desperately that Casey could reciprocate so that they could make love. It drove her crazy but she was willing to wait until then as long as they could have these fervent kissing-and-touching moments. She moved so she could straddle Casey and looked down at her. She begged quietly, "Please touch me Case."

Casey smirked and growled in agreement. She pulled Liv's lips back down to hers by the hair on the back of her neck as her other hand scraped down Liv's back to her ass. Olivia moved her mouth down Casey's neck, stopping to mark it roughly with her teeth as she found out Casey enjoyed thoroughly (something having to do with her wolf enjoying a little dominance), before nibbling on Casey's nipples and across her stomach. Casey groaned and arched into the touch. She couldn't get aroused physically, but that didn't mean Olivia's touch wasn't heavenly pleasing. Tonight, in particular, Olivia seemed especially determined to lick, kiss, and bite every inch of Casey's body. Casey whimpered slightly under the detective's ministrations. She panted, trying to force away her need to go Feral and ravage Liv's body. "Liv," she gasped, "What is with you tonight? You're insatiable."

Liv roughly nipped the inside of Casey thigh before pulling away to smirk down at her, "I need something to remember when I get myself off in the shower later."

Casey growled and whipped them around so she was on top. Now it was her turn to taste Liv's body. After all she could taste things now. And damn was Olivia's body delicious. Casey hummed in pleasure, pressing her tongue along the side of Liv's neck, tasting the sweat that had started to drip there. It was the perfect mixture of saltiness and Olivia. Olivia moaned and squirmed underneath her. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take; she could feel her own soaked core throbbing incessantly, needing to release. As if reading her mind, Casey grumbled against the skin of her lower abdomen, "I can smell how aroused you are Olivia. Even without my Shifter smell, I could smell it. You're so damn wet." Liv groaned in agreement. "You know. Now that I can taste, it's becoming increasingly hard to keep myself from tasting your juices." Olivia's breath caught in her throat. "And once I get a taste, I don't think I'll be able to stop. Is that what you want Olivia? Do you want me to use my mouth to bring you to your release?"

Olivia fought to not to buck up closer to Casey's mouth. "Wha-what about you?" she gasped.

Casey looked up at her and smirked, "I'll get plenty of satisfaction watching you come, tasting every last drop that you give me."

Olivia moaned but still held back, "I wanted to wait until we could make love to each other."

"We'll still do that baby," Casey said sweetly, "I'm sure that moment will come sooner rather than later. I'm stunned by how quickly our Bond has already healed me, so maybe it'll even happen even sooner than we think. But I can tell that what we've done this past week has gotten you all frustrated. I just want to make you feel good. Please let me make you feel good."

Any of Olivia's arguments she had left died. She relaxed her body, opening herself for Casey and whispered, "How can I say no to that?"

Casey grinned victoriously before continuing her assault on Liv's body. She licked, bit, kissed, and touched everywhere she could reach. By the time Casey arrived at her apex, Olivia was about ready to explode. Casey inhaled the scent deeply. If Liv tasted half as good as she smelled, Casey was in for the best taste of her life. She flicked her eyes up to Olivia's face. She was tightly gripping the sheets at her side, her back slightly bent in anticipation, her head thrown back as she did her best to breathe, her skin shinning from the layer of sweat that covered her quivering, tight-as-a-coil body. In all the centuries that Casey had lived, she was certain she'd never seen a more beautiful sight. Slowly, she moved down to hover just over Olivia's sex and stuck out her tongue. She glided her tongue through Olivia's folds. Both moaned in pleasure. Just as she'd thought, Olivia's nectar was the most exquisite thing Casey ever tasted. Her control snapped. She attacked Olivia's core, licking and sucking with all her might. It didn't take long for Olivia to come with a scream of Casey's name.

Casey, however, wasn't done with her yet. She continued feasting, making Olivia moan and scream and thrash. "Jesus! Fuck! CASEY!" she cried as she came once again. Casey swallowed all her juices and pulled away. But she still wasn't done. She watched Liv pant for a moment before she slid two fingers inside Olivia's opening. Liv whimpered but begged, "Ohhh yes! Case! More! Please more!" Casey began to pump her fingers slowly in and out. After a moment, Liv thrust her hips to show Casey she wanted to take her deeper. Casey obliged by increasing her force. She moved so she could lay the length of her body over Liv's. Olivia responded by wrapping her legs around Casey's hips and pulling her closer. She moaned as that caused Casey's fingers to press even deeper inside her. Casey kissed and bit Liv's neck, her free arm moving under Liv's head to grab on to her hair. She thrust her hips down as she curled her fingers inside the brunette. Olivia yelled. Casey could tell by the twitching in her inner muscles that it wouldn't take much more to shove her over the edge. She angled her thumb so that, with every thrust, she would glide along Olivia's clit. Casey moved her hips at a steady pace, Olivia moaning in her ear. Finally, she rapidly curled her fingers against Liv's g-spot as she swirled her thumb. Olivia threw her arms around Casey and dug her nails into her back as she roared Casey's name to the heavens as she came. Casey was overjoyed to feel Olivia's juices ooze out between her fingers.

She whispered softly to the detective as she came down from her orgasm. Olivia held on tight, on the verge of tears from how powerful it was. Casey used the hand that was still under Liv's head to gently stroke it as she cooed in Liv's ear, "You're so beautiful Olivia. I can't believe how amazing that was. That was the greatest thing I've ever seen. You're so perfect. Shhh. It's okay sweetie. You're okay. Thank you so much for the gift you just gave me." Finally, Liv's body melted, her arms and legs falling from their position around Casey, her head lolling to one side as she breathed heavily. Casey gently pulled out of Liv and rolled off, licking the fluids from her hand. Then she snuggled against Liv's side and kissed her temple. "Sleep my precious human," Casey whispered.

Olivia smiled slightly at that as she buried closer to Casey. "Love you," she whispered back.

By the time Casey said, "I love you too." Olivia was already asleep.

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

When Olivia woke up, it was late the next morning. She immediately could sense that Casey wasn't in the bed with her as she stretched her sore muscles. She was especially sore between her legs but it was most definitely a good kind of sore. She grinned when she remembered the night she and Casey had shared. Casey had made her feel so incredible, so loved, much more than any other lover she'd had before. Nothing even came close; she'd never come so hard in her life. She groaned as she climbed out of bed and went to shower. Cragen said he didn't want to see her at work until after lunch- he didn't say when- and Liv was planning on taking advantage of that. She took her time in the shower until it grew cold and moved back out into her bedroom to look for clothes. She had just clipped on her side arm when she heard noise coming from her front door. She quickly pulled out her gun and went to face whoever thought it would be a good idea to break into a cop's apartment. She relaxed however when she saw it was only Casey carrying a few grocery bags. Casey closed and locked the door behind her, noticing Olivia was watching her as she moved into her kitchen. She smiled warmly, "Morning Liv."

Olivia grinned back, holstering her weapon, "Morning. What are you doing here?"

"Took the morning off so I could spend a little more time with you," Casey responded sweetly, "I was going to make you breakfast but the only food you had was some expired milk, salt, and some peanut butter that honestly looks rather gross. So I went to the market and got a few things. How do pancakes sound?"

"Aren't you just the sweetest mate ever?" Olivia went to wrap her arms around the redhead and kissed her soundly. When she pulled back, Casey was weak in the knees. "That sounds perfect."

Casey beamed, "Great. You go sit over there," she pointed to the chair by the counter, "while I cook." Olivia gave her one last peck before doing as told. She watched as Casey confidently moved through her kitchen. Olivia only gave her a few tips about where something went or was. Then Casey was flipping pancakes in her pan. Some she decided would be plain, some would be chocolate, and some would be blueberry. Eventually, Liv had a plate in front of her with three pancakes (one of each kind) while Casey had a stack of at least ten. Just as she'd done last night, Casey devoured the food as she moaned and complimented its taste while Liv watched with an amused smile. When they were done, they sat back to digest. "So," Casey began, "Was last night okay?"

"It was amazing. Thank you."

"How'd you sleep?"

Olivia laughed, "I don't think an earthquake would've woken me. Have you thought any more about Caius?"

Casey nodded, "I have. But just so I can be sure I make the right choice, can you tell me one more time everything that happened?"

Liv nodded and, in detail, started from the beginning, "I heard a knock at my door but when I looked through the peephole, I saw that no one was there. I opened the door and there he was. When I asked how he found me, he just said that he and his friends had a difficult time with that seeing as my scent was covered by the herbs and incense you gave me. Then he asked if I was going to let him in because he said Vampires can't come in unless invited. Why is that by the way?"

"They can't cross the threshold of any place that has a strong personal, spiritual connection like a home would to its owner. It can work with some public places too; I would imagine that as attached as all you detectives are to it, the precinct may be impenetrable which is why I said I didn't want you leaving there alone. Any place where a person goes to feel safe, to sleep, to store their personal items- a place that a person or people are emotionally/spiritually attached to and/or consider home usually creates this invisible, magic force field that Vampires can't cross."

Olivia nodded in fascination, "Do they need permission every time?" Olivia just realized she may have given Caius full, future access.

Casey could see Liv's worry and said comfortingly, "Yes they do."

Relieved Olivia continued, "I said he could come in but I had my gun trained on him. Said that, if he made a wrong move, I'd shoot. He came in and tried to make small talk, I think to get a rise out of me, but I shut him down and told him to get to the point. That's when he told me that he would agree to leave us alone if you left him alone. He said he knew you weren't much a pack wolf anymore because of your scent and location anyway. I asked if he was afraid that you'd be able to stop him. He said no, that he just didn't want you to get hurt, but there was this look on his face and this twitch in his eye that convinced me otherwise. He said he still cared about you and, if he had things his way, that you would be his Queen. But since things are different he just wanted to know you'd stay away. I reminded him that he was the one that hurt you, and he acted like it was just a lapse in judgment. I told him he was insane and he glared and came at me, so I shot him."

Casey gaped, "You SHOT him?"

"Yah," Liv said it like it was the most obvious solution.

"Liv. You can't just shoot a vampire with one of your human weapons. It just makes them furious. Normal bullets bounce right off a vampire's skin but it still hurts. You need silver bullets to do any real damage."

Olivia looked confused, "Then why did he scream in pain as my bullet blew a hole in his lower right abdomen before taking off?"

Casey's mouth dropped open as she stared at Olivia wide-eyed. A million questions formed in Casey's mind. Shifters could be wounded by human guns but not fatally. Vampires on the other hand could only be injured by silver bullets and other weapons. That's why when Shifters and Vampires battled it was better to fight them either in Feral or animal mode because claws and fangs worked and silver wasn't easy to come by. And as far as Casey knew, Caius had always been impervious to silver like any other Vampire. What had changed? Was it because Caius was in obvious need of blood? Was it the severing of their Bond? Or was it something else? She remembered the scrimmage they'd gotten into that night in the alley. She hadn't thought much about it at the time, but Casey's claws and fangs had ripped him open quite easily. She tried to remember if he had healed from that by the time he came into her office. Maybe he'd moved a little stiffly but he'd been wearing too many clothes to tell for sure. Was it possible that Caius was not only easier to wound but his healing abilities weren't as good as they should be? Was that why he was recruiting an army to help him? Because if he faced the Alliance by himself he knew he'd get shredded? Caius had once been the best and strongest fighters, but that didn't help much when you could be easily wounded without rapid healing. If his vulnerability was real, Casey could easily see why Caius would be afraid of her. But then why wasn't he afraid of the rest of them? Casey wished yet again that she could know what Caius' plan was. Finally, she looked at Liv and explained, "I don't know why you were able to injure him. You definitely should not have been. Vampires usually can only be injured or killed by silver, magic, fire, or beheading."

Olivia paused as she thought that over. "So if I could injure him with my mere human bullet, then you could easily tear him apart. Hence why he'd be afraid of you."

Casey nodded, "That sounds like the most logical explanation at the moment."

"So if he's easier to hurt, he's easier to kill. Why would he risk that by attacking the Alliance?"

"He's either blinded by ambition or desperation. Or both."

"He also seems pretty confident in these skills he supposedly has," Liv added. "He must think they, combined with his army, will be enough to shield him and get him what he wants." Silence fell as they mulled over their own thoughts for a moment. Then Liv spoke, "Case. You can't agree to his shady offer of truce. Not now that we know he's weaker than he should be."

Casey looked at her with an unreadable expression and finally said, "You're right."

Olivia jerked with shock. She had expected more of an argument, "I am?"

Casey nodded, "I'm not happy about it because I still want to protect you. But if there's a chance I can get to Caius and destroy him, not only will that be good for the others but it'll mean that we can live in peace knowing that there's no way he can back out of the deal and come after you."

Another thoughtful moment of silence. Then Olivia asked, "So what now?"

Casey smiled nervously and answered, "Now we wait for him to come so I can tell him to shove it. After that? … I have absolutely no idea."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

Note: this part is a bit on the longer side but I couldn't find a good place to stop. Also the M rating comes especially true for this part, just a warning. Hope you enjoy it (:

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

When it came time for the two lovers to go to work, they left together hand-in-hand. Olivia could sense Casey was wound a little tight so she held the redhead's hand in hers the entire way there, kissing it every so often and earning herself loving smiles from Casey. When Casey pulled up to the precinct, they leaned over the center console and shared a deep kiss. Olivia hoped Casey would read the encouragement and love she was sending through it and tried to open her mind so she could do just that. She felt the opening that connected them flare slightly but not enough. She couldn't explain why she was so anxious to get inside Casey's mind and have her get in hers in return. She would've thought that concept would be terrifying considering how dark it could be inside her mind at times; she didn't want to expose Casey to those thoughts or memories and have her think there was something wrong with her. But for some reason she didn't feel that way. Maybe it was because she was a closet romantic who secretly wanted to be that deeply bonded to someone that literally everything was shared. She'd had her share of meaningless relationships in the past and she was done with it. That way of life was fun while she was young but also rather lonely. She didn't want that anymore. She wanted Casey. All of Casey. And for Casey to have all of her in return. Luckily for her, even though they weren't able to share telepathically yet, Casey still read her message loud and clear and responded with as much as she got. When they pulled away they were breathless. Liv gave her a reassuring smile and said, "Call me after okay? It'll be fine." Casey nodded so Liv pecked her lips once more before turning to leave. "Love you," she said over her shoulder.

"Love you too."

She watched until the detective was safely inside before heading for One Hogan Place. Being a lawyer, she was an expert at acting like she was confident when all she wanted to do was run and hide so she strutted inside to her office and bravely faced the rest of the day. She was glad she didn't have court this afternoon; she wasn't sure she'd be able to bring her A-game if she did. She had some paperwork to drop off and phone calls to make though- easy enough. She was on her way back from the previous when a smell reached her nose. Her nose crinkled as she recognized it immediately. Though vampires weren't exactly undead, blood-sucking corpses, most of their body was in fact dead. As a result they had a gross smell about them. It wasn't noticeable to humans or to Casey up until a few days ago; without her smell she'd forgotten about it. But there was also something else added to the typical vampire smell. It was revolting and somewhat familiar though Casey couldn't put her finger on it. Despite that, she could tell that it was Caius. Stealing herself, she rounded the corner and found him sitting cockily in her chair. Her eyes narrowed as she forced herself not echo her Wolf's growl. "Caius," she greeted coldly.

He smiled that creepy, crooked, faux-charming smile and replied, "Hello Casey. So did your pet pass along my message?"

Refusing to let him rile her, she closed the door and moved to stand in front of him, "She did."

"And?" his eyes gleamed.

"And we've decided you can go to Hell Caius."

His eyes narrowed and all his fake charm melted into a scowl, "Come again."

Casey lifted a brow, "You heard me."

He snarled, standing up. "You are making a big mistake Casey," he whispered threateningly.

Feeling bold, Casey leaned in until their faces were mere inches apart, "You've already made your mistakes Caius. Returning here in the first place for starters. Threatening Olivia- threatening us; that was your biggest mistake. Now that I know you're here, even with that bullshit offer you made, you'll always be a threat in my mind. What you should've done Caius was kept your big ego to yourself. You should've just stayed away. But instead you made a move on my mate. I will do everything in my power to protect her. I will see to it that you never even make it close to accomplishing your goal because you'll be dead." Casey didn't expect to see the flicker of fear in his eyes; it was just as Olivia had said. He was afraid of her. Her lips curled in a feral smile and she growled, "Now get the fuck out of my office before I decide to kill you right now."

With a furious hiss, he moved with his inhuman speed and was gone. Casey let out the breath she was holding. She'd done it; she'd faced him and stood up for her life with Olivia. As a result she'd discovered that her mate was right. Caius was afraid of her and now he was being forced to face the fact that he might never rule. Casey was glad that she'd made herself and her dedication to Liv clear, but a part of her also wondered if she'd live to regret it.

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

"THAT STUPID BITCH!" a wild snarl called loudly about ten minutes later, somewhere underground not too far away. The owner of the snarl was furiously punching at the walls of his underground room, barely containing the evil inside him. "I should've killed her and her stupid human pet when I first saw them!"

From the shadows a nonsolid figure was watching his master's tantrum. He understood the other's frustration; they'd been planning this coupe for decades now and now all that stood in the way was a Wolf Shifter and her human mate. It was… upsetting to say the least. The figure solidified and stepped out of the darkness. For all intents and purposes, he looked human- after all he'd been human once- but for the red color that was glowing in his eye sockets. "Master," he said in a gravelly voice. "You should take it easy. If you let your powers control you before you're ready, they'll consume you."

"I know!" he snapped, "And then I'll just be a mindless vessel and my personal wants and I will cease to exist. I know." Caius forced himself to stop acting out, closed his eyes, and took a few deep breaths. He felt that power that had been behaving like a roiling sea inside him settle slightly. When he reopened his eyes, his friend was standing in front of him, a bloody slash along his forearm. Caius' eyes widened hungrily and quickly he grabbed the arm and brought it to his lips. His fangs descended and dug in to the other's skin as he latched on to feast. The thing with Demon blood was that, though it held all kinds of power in it and was more delicious than anything else on Earth, it wasn't very filling, leaving whoever drank it unsustained and thirsty for more. It was also incredibly addicting. Ten times more addicting than weed or tobacco or heroin or any other drug possibly combined. Caius remembered the first time he'd tasted the delicious nectar that was Demon blood. _It was several years after Caius had been banished; he was filled with a rage and hatred he'd never felt before. He was angry at Casey, the Shifters, his seethe for betraying him. Casey was meant to be his mate, his Queen; she was supposed to stand by him, support him. How dare she not understand that he was only trying to get what was rightfully his- the throne. He would've been a better ruler than his father. He would've been both fair and generous; he fully supported the alliance with Shifters and any other Supernaturals and would've welcomed anyone who wished to join them. But he also would've been progressive. He had always been sick of Supernaturals hiding in the darkness just to keep the human blissfully unaware that they weren't the only beings in existence. Humans were weak, petty, greedy, destructive, stupid creatures; they'd done nothing but overprocreate and defile the Earth. Supernaturals deserved better than to have to bow to those creature's needs rather than their own. Caius would've had his people exposed. It would've been either kill or be killed. If by some chance a human didn't want to kill them then they wouldn't have had to die. They would have to swear their loyalty to the Supernaturals. If Caius had had his way, he would have enslaved all humans who weren't killed. But he knew that there were a lot of Supernaturals who liked humans and would've been unhappy to see that happen and, seeing as Caius' priority was his own people, he would've let that one go. If humans would swear to leave them alone and live by Supernatural law then they could live in peace. After all, back then, Caius wasn't a monster._

_But then Casey had gone and told them all that he'd abused her and gotten him kicked out. He'd spent much of his time after that wandering across the US, killing and feeding from as many humans as he could and wondering how he could get back in good graces with the Alliance and even with Casey. Despite her betrayal, he'd missed being with her. She was nice and fun and they had good times together. Caius really thought he loved her and that she loved him in return. But she must not have loved him enough because the Bond didn't work. Anyway, once he'd gotten back in, he could find another way to become King. He wouldn't stop until he was King. Eventually, he'd made his way to Kansas and found himself in the epicenter of a series of human killings and weird weather. He hadn't thought much of it until, one night while hunting, he was approached by a demon- the same demon who Caius was feeding from presently. He told Caius he could feel the caged rage inside and wanted to know what had caused it. See, demons LOVE any negative emotion; anger, fear, sadness, pain, they feed from it and use it to manipulate their prey so they cause even more of those feelings. So when Caius told him what had happened the demon jumped at the opportunity. He offered Caius his loyalty, his knowledge, his ability to cause chaos, and his blood to give Caius abilities of his own. In return, the demon wanted the freedom to terrorize the territory, to frighten and feed from humans to his deepest content. What had been happening in Kansas was small compared to what this and other demons could and wanted to do; as with every other Supernatural, they were forced to keep their work to a minimum to avoid discovery. This demon just wanted fearful acknowledgment as Caius did. Caius was quick to say yes, and the demon cut open their palms and they shared a bloody handshake. Next the demon cut open his wrist and demanded Caius feed. Caius had never tasted anything so delicious. The demon blood was oddly sweet but also kind of tangy and filled with this energy that words couldn't describe. The demon pulled his arm away way to soon and Caius found himself snarling at him unhappily. The demon chuckled darkly and said, "Easy vampy. Too much right off the bat isn't good for your system. You should start to feel a bit tripped out. You'll start hearing things you wouldn't hear before like the heartbeat of a mouse or blood flowing through a person's veins a block away. Stuff like that. You'll get used to it. It just means the blood is soaking into your system. We'll start with small feedings twice every day. That should help undo the damage done by your broken Mating Bond." Caius' eyes widened. Other than his senses lessening, he hadn't noticed any other bad side effects. And he hadn't mentioned those to the demon. As if reading his thoughts, the demon grinned, "I'm a very old demon. I know how every being works."_

"_What's your name?" Caius asked, suddenly realizing he didn't know it._

"_Tomas. Now. You ready to get started?"_

After that, Caius and Tomas worked their way back to New York, gathering their army and raising Caius' strength and power. But along the way, something had happened. It was a puzzlement even to Tomas but somehow the demon blood, instead of making him stronger, began making Caius weaker. They tried feeding him more but that only made it worse. Only recently had they begun to cut back. Caius, though he insisted on the cut-back, was an addict through and through now; the longer he went without the demon blood, the crazier he got, the more he wanted and needed it. Tomas noticed that the demon blood helped soothe and strengthen the power inside Caius even as it weakened Caius himself. The vampire was putting a lot of faith in his skills and the army. Tomas allowed Caius to feed until he started to feel lightheaded and weak. He pulled away and licked the wound clean and closed while Caius wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then licked the rest of blood. He looked at Tomas with a much calmer expression as he spoke, "My former mate declined my offer."

"Did you really expect her not to?" Tomas cocked an eyebrow. "She's a Shifter and you threatened her mate. They take that the most seriously out of all the Supernaturals."

Caius growled, "She would've backed out. I could tell. She was convinced by that human. This time, the Bond between Casey and that human is strong- a real Bond, I could tell- and she used it to sway Casey."

"Humans really should mind their own business," Tomas' mood soured sympathetically. Caius whirled around and began to pace. Tomas watched him for a few moments before he suggested, "You know that skill we've been trying?"

Caius looked at him, "Yes?"

"Well I think it'll only be a few more days now before we'll have perfected it."

"Excellent. But what has that got to do with Casey?"

Tomas smiled evilly, "Not Casey. Shifters have two spirits and therefore are immune to this particular skill. Her human mate however? She'd make a perfect first to use it on. Don't you think?"

Caius thought for a second before a slow, evil smile formed on his face. "Yes," he purred, "It's brilliant. Without her pet, Casey will be too broken or dead to stand in my way."

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

It had been three days since Casey had confronted Caius. She'd called Liv immediately after to tell her and Liv had been so proud of her. Everything seemed calm and normal since, but Casey knew it was the calm before the storm. She'd also called her father to warn them that Caius wasn't backing down, to keep an eye out, and also to warn her if a battle or attack broke out so she could help. She could tell they were shocked that she wanted in on this, but it was personal. Casey wasn't going to let Caius be a constant raincloud over her and Liv's relationship. Of course, she also didn't want her family to get hurt either. Olivia could tell Casey was worried. The first night after the confrontation, Liv had woken in the middle of the night because of this whining sound. She went out into her living room to find the beautiful red wolf that was Casey pacing her floor and whimpering to herself.

"Case?" Liv had spoken quietly but still the wolf flinched. When those green wolf eyes discovered it was her, the wolf relaxed and whined sadly as she walked over to rub against Liv's side. Liv smiled affectionately, somehow able to tell that Casey was apologizing for waking her, and stroked the soft fur on her head. It hadn't even occurred to her that it had been the first time she'd really felt or gotten a good look at Casey's wolf form until later. "Are you gonna come back to bed baby?" she asked quietly as she scratched behind Casey's ear. The wolf looked up at her with worry-filled eyes and shook her head. Olivia pouted but Casey just pushed her nose against Liv's side to gently shove her back towards the bedroom, telling her that she should go back to sleep. Liv obliged reluctantly and kissed the top of the wolf's head. The second night, it happened again. Only instead of Liv trying to get the wolf back to bed, she just wordlessly sat on the floor and watched her pace. Eventually, Casey sat down at Liv's side and rested her head on Liv's lap. Liv pet her until they both fell asleep. Now it was the third night and Liv was waking up yet again to go in search of her wolf.

"Casey sweetheart," she called softly. The wolf looked at her. "You need to stop. You're going to drive yourself crazy. Please. Change back and let me do something for you." Casey looked at her for a moment before doing as told. When Casey was back in human form, Liv stepped forward and took her hand. She led the redhead back into the bedroom and quietly ordered, "Lay down in the middle. On your stomach." Casey again did as told. Liv walked to her dresser and grabbed a bottle of massage oil. Carefully, she crawled on to the bed and straddled her. She leaned over and left a trail of kisses up Casey's spine. Casey shivered. Liv finished the trail with a gentle nip to Casey's ear lobe, earning a soft growl of appreciation. She sat back up and popped the lid so she could squeeze the oil into her hand. "Just relax baby. I'll take care of you," she murmured. Casey sighed at the tone and began to slowly relax as Liv moved her slick hands along her back. She took her time feeling for all the stiff muscles and knots in her love's back. When she was done, she slid her hands down Casey's butt, giving the cheeks a few extra rubs when she heard Casey moan, before moving down each leg. When she was done, she gently commanded, "Roll over."

Casey sleepily twisted on to her back so Liv could do her front. She closed her eyes and smiled dreamily, "You have the hands of a goddess."

Olivia chuckled, "Glad you think so." For a few more moments, she rubbed Casey's body. As she wrapped up, an idea suddenly came to her. "You know what might help you have more peace-of-mind?" she asked.

"What?" Casey slurred.

"You and I should work out together. I'll teach you some fighting moves."

Casey opened one eye, "But I already know how to fight."

Liv cocked an eyebrow, "When was the last time you practiced?"

Olivia had a point of course. Besides that minor fight she'd had with Caius that night after the bar, she hadn't in a very long time. She had won that fight but it wasn't easy; she was definitely rusty. After leaving the pack to live on her own, she figured she wouldn't need to fight anybody so she let the skills that her pack taught her go. She didn't know if working out with Liv would really help settle her mind, but it also couldn't hurt. She closed her eyes again and said, "Alright."

"Good. We'll start tomorrow after work."

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

"Liv, I don't think this is such a good idea," Casey said later the next day. As they said they would, Liv and Casey were in the precinct's gym and Liv was teaching Casey some of her cop moves. After stretching out and warming up, Liv had started by telling Casey to show Olivia what she already knew. Casey had shown her some basic attack and defensive moves but explained that most of what she knew was meant to accommodate her Wolf form. And most of that just included using the wolf's natural instinct. In response, Olivia told Casey they would focus on her human form skills then and led her over to the punching bags. They spent a good amount of time there, Casey copying Olivia's movements over and over until they were stuck in Casey's head. She'd had to control her Shifter strength a few times when she almost knocked the bag off its hinge, forgetting what it was like to use her natural abilities to their limit. You could say that, compared to other Shifters, Casey was a bit on the lazy side. Her muscles were already starting to ache by the time Liv led her to the wrestling mat. The detective stood in front of the redhead, took her stance, and told Casey to come at her. Immediately Casey protested. Seeing as the Therian race was much stronger and faster than humans, it didn't seem like a fair fight, no matter how inexperienced Casey was. "I don't want to hurt you."

"It'll be fine Case," Liv said easily, "You won't." When Casey didn't look convinced, Olivia continued, "I trust you Casey."

Casey sighed. She couldn't say no to those puppy eyes. She wasn't sure if this was helping her or not, but it seemed to be helping Olivia. And for Olivia, Casey would do anything. She copied Liv's stance and started throwing punches, being sure to slow herself down so her human could have plenty of time to react. Olivia easily defended and threw in some punches of her own so Casey could defend herself. They moved around the mat like this for a while longer before Olivia began to notice that Casey was tiring. Mentally, she thought it was kind of funny that she, a human, could outlast her Wolf Shifter mate. Instead of stopping however, Liv grinned to herself and waited for the opportune moment. Finally, Casey attempted to kick Liv in the side. Olivia surged forward, grabbing Casey's lifted leg while forcing the other one out from under her. Casey squealed as she fell backwards and landed with an "Oof." Liv jumped to straddle Casey, grabbed her wrists, and pinned her to the floor.

"Hey!" Casey smiled, "You cheater."

Liv grinned victoriously, "Nuh uh. I beat you fair and square. And I think I deserve a prize."

"A prize huh? What kind of prize?"

Olivia made it a point of looking Casey up and down. She was covered in sweat, her almost-too-small tank top riding up to reveal her smooth, taunt stomach, her shorts showing off her long legs. Her chest was rising up and down as she breathed heavily, making Olivia want to lean down and suckle her nipples. Casey smirked to herself and wriggled underneath her mate to tease her. Liv's eyes flashed to Casey's and hungrily she pressed their lips together. The kiss was heated and passionate, their tongues wrestled and teeth clashed. Liv held onto Casey's wrists. After a moment, Casey ripped her mouth away to breathe so Liv just continued kissing and nipping down her neck. When she reached the bottom, she bit down roughly and sucked, wanting to be sure she left a mark. Casey gasped and uncontrollably thrust her hips upward. Olivia moaned at the contact to her soaked core and grinded down against Casey. Casey groaned loudly. There was something in the way it sounded that caused them both to freeze. Liv pulled up so she could look down at Casey who was wearing the same shocked and confused expression she was. Instantly, Olivia moved her hand down to Casey's shorts and slid her hand inside. They both gasped at what she found there. "Casey," Liv breathed in awe, "You're wet."

"I'm wet," Casey repeated, her voice a mere whisper and filled with wonder. She could feel it now. The throbbing, the heat, her juices gathering between her nether lips, the twitching of her inner muscles. Arousal. She was finally, gloriously, incredibly aroused. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at Liv with wide eyes. "I'm wet," she said again, louder this time.

A fresh surge of juices slid between Olivia's own lips at that statement and she couldn't help but rub her fingers harder against Casey's slit. Casey cried out, her back arching as her body begged for more. Olivia trembled with desire and emotion. This was the moment they'd been waiting for- the moment that they could make love to each other and seal the Bond for good. Olivia sadly pulled her hand from Casey's pants. When Casey looked at her as if she was about to protest, Liv shushed her by putting her hand over Casey's lips. Casey shivered when she smelled her own arousal on Liv's fingers. "Take me home Case," Liv whispered. "Let's go home and make love."

Casey didn't need to be asked twice. She surged to her feet, pulling Olivia with her, and quickly made for the exit. If she could, she'd change and have Olivia ride her back home so they could get there sooner, but she settled for the human way of taking the car. She drove as fast as she could without breaking too many laws until they reached Olivia's apartment. As soon as Liv was out of the car, Casey swept the detective into her arms and ran for the building and up the stairs to Olivia's door. As excited as she was, Liv wasn't about to protest to the treatment. Finally, they were inside and Olivia just barely had time to close and lock the door before Casey was on her. She twirled Olivia around and used her body to press Liv against the door. Then she was feasting from her mouth, her hands immediately beginning to rip Olivia's clothes off. Up until now Casey had been the more submissive one, allowing Liv to take control even when Casey was going down on her. But now that Casey's ability to get wet had returned she couldn't hold herself back. Olivia found it rather pleasing and allowed Casey to take the lead. She lifted her hands so Casey could pull off her shirt and toss it away. Then Casey was crouching to remove her pants and underwear. Liv was left standing naked, trembling with anticipation against the door. Casey's eyes wandered over her mate's form; she would never get tired of seeing Olivia naked. Now that she could however the sight was making Casey unbearably wet. Without realizing it, her eyes changed to look like her wolf's, taking on this animalistic, hungry light. Olivia's eyes widened as a shiver not of fear slid down her spine. Casey was devouring her with her eyes, making her feel like highly desired prey, and oddly, Olivia found that she liked it.

Casey could smell the fresh wave of liquids coming from Liv's core and she growled. She stepped closer so she could place a gentle hand on Olivia's cheek. "I will never hurt you Liv. If I start getting too rough, tell me and I'll stop," Casey's voice with thick and rough as she struggled to contain herself.

Olivia knew Casey wouldn't hurt her, but she nodded anyway. Casey smiled lovingly at her before tearing her own clothes off. When she was as naked as Olivia, Casey once again picked her up and carried her to the bedroom as quick as a flash. She fell backwards so they would both land on the bed on their sides and they started to kiss. Hands began roaming. Their mouths were gasping and exploring. They rolled back and forth over the bed as they each battled to get to more of the other. Finally, Olivia forced Casey onto her back and pinned her underneath her. Casey writhed as Liv's hand slid between them and closer to her needy center. She grabbed onto Liv's hair to help ground herself. Finally, Olivia's hand cupped her and felt the incredible heat and wetness. She slid her two middle fingers between Casey's folds, swirling around her opening and clit. Casey whimpered and jerked her hips, "Liv. Inside. I need you inside me."

Olivia obliged and, mindful that Casey might as well be losing her virginity all over again, gently pushed her fingers into her. Instantly, just like their first kiss, an explosion went off inside them that filled them with warmth and electricity. They each felt that connection that linked them blow wide open and the other's emotions flowed into them. They could feel each other's love, devotion, joy, and arousal combining with their own. Olivia could feel pressure inside her own center and realized that she was feeling exactly what Casey was physically as well as emotionally. Gently, Casey mentally demanded more and Olivia responded automatically, thrusting her fingers in and out. Casey knew she wasn't going to last long as she could already feel her inner muscles straining for release. Olivia could feel it too and wanted to make Casey come. She increased her force. Casey roared. Putting most of her weight on her knees, Liv moved her other hand down to play with Casey's clit. Casey screamed, her hips jerking uncontrollably. She was so close. Liv somehow just knew what she needed to fall over the edge. Using their mental connection, Liv thought, '_Can you hear me Case? If you can, I want you to come for me. You got it?_' Casey moaned and jerkily nodded. '_Come for me Casey. Now!_' At the command, Casey's muscles clamped down around Liv's fingers, her back arched, and she screamed, "OLIVIA!"

Feeling Casey's release as if it were her own, Olivia rubbed herself against Casey's leg once, twice, three times and came a second later. Not nearly done yet however, Olivia gently pulled out and slid down so her mouth was above Casey's core. Deeply she inhaled the scent of Casey's arousal and licked her lips in anticipation. She let her tongue hang out and slowly glided it between Casey's folds. She hummed at the taste and dove back in for more. Casey writhed and moaned under Olivia's ministrations. She chanted Olivia's name as she grew closer and closer towards a second orgasm. Olivia sucked harder and lashed her tongue around Casey's clit before pressing her fingers back inside her. She curled her fingers rapidly against Casey's g-spot. Once again, Liv spoke to Casey mentally, '_Come for me again Casey. I want to taste you. Come.'_

Casey came violently, a flood of juices gushing out. Olivia swallowed all of it, loving the taste of pure Casey. When she had lapped it all up, she leaned back and licked her lips. Casey smiled lazily at her. '_Like what you taste detective?'_

Liv grinned as she heard Casey's voice in her head for the first time. '_I love it. You taste amazing Casey.'_ As if to prove her point, she gently removed her fingers from inside Casey and licked them clean.

Casey growled at the sight and quickly moved them so that Olivia was on the bottom. '_Now it's my turn.' _With that Casey began to ravish Olivia's body. When she finally reached Liv's core, she was soaked and ready. She brought Olivia to orgasm with her hands and then with her mouth. Each time Liv came, Casey would feel it and come too. After that, they both needed to stop for a drink. That of course, turned into them making love against and on top of Olivia's kitchen counter. Then Casey pulled Olivia into the living room, bent her over the back of the couch, and took her there before they slid down on to the floor. Each time they came together, their Bond opened even farther and grew stronger. Olivia could feel Casey's strength and invulnerability filling her and becoming her own while Casey could feel Olivia's love and devotion spreading through her to heal any leftover wounds made by Caius. Somehow they'd made it back to the bed and collapsed into it. As Olivia snuggled into her and whispered goodnight and that she loved her, right before Casey fell asleep, she realized that her Shifter sight had returned sometime during their lovemaking. She hugged Olivia close and thanked her for being her saving grace, her healer, protector, and lover. Olivia responded by kissing her neck and placed her hand over Casey's heart. Just before the detective passed out, two words escaped in a sigh. "Mine. Forever."

Casey felt herself sliding into unconsciousness and quickly responded, "Yes. Forever yours."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: My ownership, or lack thereof of, of SVU and its characters will never change. And that's probably for the best

Note: Hope y'all are still liking this. Haven't gotten a lot of feedback so I can only hope. Thank you to those who have commented, favorite, and followed. Shit hits the fan in this chapter so get ready!

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Casey called from the bathroom where she was applying her make-up out to Olivia who was in the bedroom getting dressed. "I mean, doesn't it seem kind of foolish with the impending war?"

"It's just dinner with Elliot and Kathy," Liv called back, "He's been driving me crazy the past few days. In the car, in the elevator, at our desks he was all 'When are you and Casey going to join me and Kathy for dinner? Are you and Casey free tonight? How 'bout tomorrow night?' like a persistent child, I swear. Hell- he even tried to corner me in the bathroom. If we don't go, I'll never hear the end of it." She sounded frustrated but there was an underlying tone of affection too, so they both knew that she wasn't. She walked into the bathroom and wrapped her arms around Casey's waist, pressing her front to Casey's back and resting her chin on Casey's shoulder, "Besides, it's been a few days since we started practicing. You've already improved. And clearly Caius is taking his time. We can't just sit around and worry. Not to mention that our Bond has healed you and begun to blossom."

It was true. After the first time they'd made love, they'd done it countless times over the past few days. The last of Casey's missing piece (her ability to feel pain) had returned one day at work when Casey accidentally stapled her hand. She had cried out and cursed in pain at first. But then she felt an odd sense of joy and harshly poked her wound. When it flashed with pain again, she grinned and, after ripping out the staple, called Olivia to tell her. Casey was now completely fixed, and their telepathic abilities had begun. Though conversing directly was only possible when they were touching, they could feel the other's emotions and were always aware of where the other was. Casey could feel it when Olivia was at her desk or down with Melinda or when she left the precinct to go to a crime scene or an interview; Olivia could feel when Casey was in her office or making a paperwork run or in court. Casey had used that connection to go straight to the one-way glass to watch Liv interrogate their suspect without having to ask while Liv had used it to find Casey as she walked back to her office with lunch. It gave them both a certain thrill to be able to find the other immediately. The emotional connection took some getting used to at first. Sometimes Olivia's anger or frustration or sadness over a case would slam into Casey and cause her mood to do a complete 180. The first time it happened was when Casey was in chambers with Judge Donnelly and Trevor Langen. Trevor had just tried to argue that his client's rights had been violated and, the second Olivia's emotions reached her, Casey almost went Feral and sliced Langen's face off. Luckily, she managed to control herself in time but still the others knew something was off. Ever since, whenever Liv's more negative feelings would reach her, Casey had to make sure to breathe so she wouldn't react. Casey didn't know how Olivia did it, how she could survive with all that anger and whatnot, how she didn't just go insane. Surely Casey wouldn't be able to. Maybe that's why not a lot of Shifters were in law enforcement. Besides that, however, they were growing more and more aware of their Bond maturing and knew it was only a matter of time before it was complete.

Casey turned around in Liv's arms and draped her arms around the brunette's shoulders. She smiled lovingly, "You're right. About all of it. I guess I'm just a worry-wart."

Olivia laughed, "I know you are. And I know I'm right. I always am."

Now it was Casey's time to laugh, "So cocky. You're lucky I like that in a woman."

Liv grinned and leaned in for a kiss. It wasn't too quick or too long because Liv knew if she kept her lips against Casey's for too long, she'd never want to pull away. She pulled back and said, "Alright. Let's get going before El starts calling."

Casey pouted but began to move. They weren't going anywhere too fancy, so they were both dressed in a simple pair of jeans. Casey's were black and she wore a green shirt that exposed her shoulders and brought out the color in her eyes and hair (and made Olivia want to devour her). Olivia's were dark blue and matched with a simple black tank top and her jacket. Casey thought Olivia looked divine- as she always did. Casey couldn't help the growl of arousal that escaped her. Olivia looked at her with a smirk, letting her eyes slowly wander down Casey's body to show she was just as hungry for Casey as Casey was for her. Casey's eyes shifted to look like her wolf's and her claws and fangs began to slide out without her permission. "Damn it Liv," she growled, "I can't handle both our needs for sex at the same time as well as you can."

Liv's smirk only grew, "Who says I want you to handle it?"

Casey growled and stalked closer, "You have about five seconds to get out the door before I throw you into to bed and take you."

Olivia shivered and, with a great amount of self-control, forced herself to grab her keys and head for the door. Casey followed more slowly, taking deep breaths to control her raging need for Olivia. Her fangs and claws retracted and her eyes went back to normal as she waited by Liv's side for the elevator. Finally, they could both breathe again as they walked outside and to Liv's gorgeous black Mustang. Casey lost herself in a mental image of the two of them fucking in the back seat. They would definitely have to do that some time. Casey grinned mischievously as she thought, 'Maybe tonight.'

"I can feel you plotting over there," Olivia teased as she drove.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the redhead tried.

Olivia just chuckled and reached over for her hand. It wasn't too long before Olivia was parking about a block away from the restaurant they were heading to and pulled out her cell to call Elliot. They got out and began to walk as Liv talked. After a few moments, she hung up. "He says they're about seven minutes away, to go in without them and get our table, the reservation is under Stabler, and to order him a beer." So that's what they did. Casey and Olivia looked over the menu, sipped their drinks, and subtly played footsies under the table. Then Olivia's partner and his wife joined them. The three of them exchanged happy greetings and hugs before Liv looked to Casey and said, "Kathy, this is Casey Novak, our ADA and my girlfriend. Case, this is Elliot's much better half Kathy."

"Harr harr Liv," Elliot rolled his eyes with a good-hearted smile, "You're hilarious."

Olivia grinned innocently at him while Kathy and Casey shook hands. "It's lovely to meet you Casey. I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise," Casey smiled at her.

They sat down and exchanged small talk while they perused the menu; mostly it was about the Stabler kids and what they'd been up to lately. The waiter brought them their drinks and took their food orders. Then Kathy couldn't hold back any longer, "So I gotta ask. How did you two get together? I mean, we've known for years now that Liv is bisexual but Elliot never mentioned your sexuality Casey."

"That's because I never flaunted it and it never came up. I was in a very serious relationship for a while before coming to work with SVU. It didn't end well, and I didn't want back in the dating life." Casey considered Elliot a friend of hers as well as Liv's and she liked Kathy so she didn't want to lie to them. She decided to give them a very watered down version of the truth. "But then I met Liv and I just knew I had to be with her."

"Why'd you wait so long?" Kathy sounded merely curious.

"Well why does anyone wait? Fear of rejection, of losing the friendship, that she wasn't into women, into me. Not to mention, you two," she motioned to Olivia and Elliot, "spent a lot of time hating me." They both shared a sheepish look and looked at her apologetically, "Hey, I understood. I'd heard about the wonderful Alexandra Cabot and how close she and her detectives were. I hated myself for replacing her because everyone, including me, agreed that she belonged there. But it worked out eventually. About two weeks ago, I took Liv to dinner, told her the truth, and now here we are having dinner together and I'm with one of two of the most beautiful women in this room if not the whole world."

Liv cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "Who's the second?"

Casey smacked her arm as she grinned, "Kathy of course."

Everyone smiled and chuckled as Kathy blushed and tried to brush off the compliment. But Elliot wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his side so he could kiss her temple and whisper that Casey was right into her ear. Olivia was overjoyed to see the couple acting so loving. She knew they'd been on thin ice for a while. She looked to Casey who was watching her with a goofy, dreamy smile, making Liv's stomach flip. She leaned to kiss Casey soundly. They pulled away just as the waiter came back with their food and they dug in. Conversation flowed easily and all four found themselves laughing and smiling. When the night finally came to an end, Elliot, ever the gentleman, offered to pay the bill but Casey argued with him about it. Finally they all agreed that Elliot would get the bill, Casey would get the tip, and she would get to pay for their next double date. Outside, they hugged and said their goodbyes. Casey and Liv walked back towards the car hand-in-hand. "That was fun," Casey said, "Kathy is really nice."

"I think she liked you too. She's probably going to chatter El's ear off about how happy she is that I finally have someone. Did I ever tell you she used to hate me?" Casey shook her head. "Well she did. She was extremely threatened when I became El's partner. He and I got really close, really fast and she was convinced that he was going to leave her for me. She didn't believe either of us when we told her there was nothing between us like that. But then I began seeing this woman and we were making out at a bar. Kathy was there with some friends of hers and saw us. Long story short, she pulled me into the bathroom, demanded answers, and, when I told her I prefer women, started saying she was sorry over and over. She started crying, and I hugged her and told her it was fine. After that, she made it a point to be super nice to me and invited me to dinner at their house and stuff like that. But I still think that a part of her was still worried ya know? So she must be glad that I'm officially off the table."

Casey grinned, "I'm glad you're off the table too." They were just reaching the car so Casey gently pushed Liv's back against it. She leaned in until their lips were centimeters apart and whispered seductively, "Once we get home, I'd like to get you on a different kind of table though."

Olivia hummed in agreement and quickly pressed her lips to Casey's. They made out heavily against her car for a few moments, Casey's hands sliding around Liv's waist to cup her ass while Liv's hands dug into Casey's hair. Casey was too lost in the kiss and didn't smell the unfamiliar scent until it was too late. She went to turn around but cried out in pain as a force slammed into the side of her head. Olivia watched in shock and horror as Casey fell to the ground, unconscious. She looked up to the shadowy figure and shouted angrily, "Hey! Police! Back up!" But before she could make a move toward him, the figure turned into a black, smoky cloud and flung itself forward. It surrounded Olivia like a prickly blanket. She tried to get it away but her fingers just glided through it. She felt herself being lifted as the pressure increased. She shouted and fought but it squeezed in closer and closer. It began to crush her, suffocating her. She gasped for breath but felt her vision and brain going fuzzy. Slowly, she stopped fighting as she fell further and further into darkness.

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

"Liv!" Casey gasped as she jolted awake and into a sitting position. She had expected it all to be just a bad dream. But, as she looked around wildly, she saw she was sitting on the ground where she'd fallen. They'd been ambushed. And now Liv was gone. "Olivia?" she called just to be sure as she stood up, her head swimming from the blow. She reached up to touch where it was throbbing the most. She winced, "Ow." When she pulled her hand away, her fingertips were tipped with blood, but she could tell the wound had mostly healed. She wobbled forward the few steps it took to get to Liv's car and held herself up against it. She closed her eyes and used every sense she could to see if she could find her missing mate. Olivia's smell was faint. Casey guessed that she'd been out for at least an hour. But she couldn't decipher where Liv went from scent alone. It just stopped, not leading in any direction. She focused on that part of her soul that was connected to Liv's and followed the Bond. She couldn't feel any of Liv's emotions. But she sighed in relief when she felt her mate's heartbeat coming through loud and clear. 'Olivia must be unconscious,' she thought to herself. Casey tried to pin down Liv's location. It wasn't as clear as it should be, but if she followed it, she hoped it would get stronger and more precise.

Her wolf was clawing inside her to hunt down Liv and kill whoever took her. It didn't take a brain surgeon to guess who the culprit was. Caius. They'd turned down his bullshit offer of peace and now he was finally making his move. Whatever he was hoping would happen, Casey was going to do whatever it took to find and rescue Olivia. Her skin began to itch as her wolf demanded to be let loose. Quickly, she pulled out her cell and dialed her father. After two rings, he answered, "Hello Casey."

"Dad!" she tried not to sound as panicked as she felt, "Dad. I think Caius has taken Olivia."

"Your new mate?"

"Yes. I'm going after her. I only have a general idea of where she is but I'll find her."

"What do you want us to do Casey? Whatever it is, your mother and I and the Alliance will help."

"I might need backup, so send some people to the area and I'll text with a location when I find it. Otherwise, I just wanted to warn you. This could just be a way to distract me while his forces attack yours. Be ready."

"You got it Case. Be careful alright. And once you find Olivia, we'll have to talk about meeting her. You might not be an official part of the pack anymore but you're still family and now so is Olivia. Bring yourselves back safe."

"Got it Dad. Love you guys." With that she hung up.

Quickly, she ran into the closest alley and shifted midair. Once on four legs, Casey took off as fast as she could. '_Liv if you can hear me, I'm coming for you alright. I'll find you, I promise.'_

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

Liv groaned as she awoke. Her mind felt fuzzy and her body felt weak. She went to move and was met with resistance. She tried again, but still couldn't move. Her eyes flew open. She blinked into the almost-darkness. There were five candles in a circle around her in what appeared to be a circular room. Realization slammed into Olivia, and dread filled her stomach as she realized it was the room from her dream. Instantly, she remembered what happened. Dinner with El, Kathy, and Casey, Casey and her walking to her car, kissing, getting attacked, the black smoke that surrounded her and suffocated her until she blacked out. She remembered seeing Casey drop the ground after being hit in the head. She hoped that Casey was okay; she prayed that Casey was okay. She went to that part of her brain that served as an opening to the tunnel. It wasn't as open and full of Casey as it normally was; she had to pry it open. But thankfully she did. She felt Casey's fear, fury, determination, and love. She couldn't tell where exactly Casey was, but she could tell she was coming for her. Olivia sent as much of herself through the Bond as she could- her own fear, confusion, relief, and love. She could tell Casey could feel it when Casey's end was filled with relief. '_Liv if you can hear me, I'm coming for you alright. I'll find you, I promise.' _The thought swirled around Olivia's brain and heart, soothing her, comforting her, giving her strength. Before she could try to respond however, a voice interrupted.

"Ah good. You're awake. How are you Olivia?" Caius stepped closer to her.

"Caius," Olivia breathed. Instantly, she fought to stand and face him. She'd forgotten she couldn't move. She looked down to see herself complete naked and strapped to some kind of table. It was hard and made of metal, like one you would find at a hospital, only wider. Three leather straps held her down. One around her ankles, one around her hips, and one around her chest. Her arms were extended to her sides with her palms facing up; they too were bound in leather just under her wrists. The leather had some kind of symbol imprinted into them.

"You won't be able to break free of those Olivia. Not even once you're changed; they've been prepped."

"Changed? What are you talking about?"

Caius grinned, "Glad you asked. I've been dying to tell someone about this new concoction I've made." From his pocket, he pulled out a little vile. It was filled with black, goopy substance. He walked behind Liv and pulled a cart into her line of vision. Olivia's heart rate kicked up when she saw it was covered in a cacophony of different knifes, mostly surgical, needles, and a bowl. He popped open his vile and poured the black goop into it. Then he reached for one of the knives and moved toward Olivia's left arm. She swallowed roughly and watched as he held the knife to her wrist and cut it open. She winced at the pain, but otherwise didn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd hurt her. He held the bowl under to catch the dripping blood until it was mostly full. She wanted to protest when he leaned forward to lick her wound, but stayed silent. He licked the blood from his lips with a sigh. "I prefer demon blood," he said, "But every once in a while, it's nice to have some human blood. It has a whole different flavor and life to it that demon blood doesn't." He went back to his cart and used the knife to stir the blood and goop until it was mixed. Then he dipped his fingers into it and stepped to Olivia's side. In the center of her stomach he began to draw what looked like a pentagram inside a circle. "This is what's called a Devil's Trap," he began to explain like he was teaching a child the alphabet. "In our first few experiments with this, a few of the demons ripped apart their vessels from the inside and escaped. We realized that we had to find a way to keep the demon inside the body we put it into. Carving this into the vessel's skin was affective at first, but once the demon healed the human's skin…" he shook his head, "Shame. But this however. This works like a binding spell but for demons. The blood of the human vessel combined with the blood of a very old and powerful demon becomes a permanent stain on the vessel's surface." He dipped his hand back into the blood and continued to draw other symbols around the first. "These will be sure that the demon summoned will be nothing more than a wraith demon, a low-level type of demon that has no thoughts, no free will, only hunger for blood, destruction, and death. A rather uncontrollable bunch they are, so I also need the ability to force them into the perfect soldiers, ones that will kill on command. Like Hellhounds. But I can't very well put a demon-dog inside a human now can I?"

When Caius fell silent, Olivia said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"No? Well, of course, that makes sense." He shrugged. "Have you even heard of demons or Hellhounds?"

"Of course I have. Just didn't think they were actually real."

He chuckled, "Your mate is a shapeshifter. I'm a vampire. And you think demons aren't real?" He laughed heartedly then sighed, "Humans…" He finished the last of the blood drawing before stepping back to admire his work. "Yes. That'll do." He went to place the bowl down.

Olivia's patience was thinning and she growled, "You know you still haven't explained what you meant by 'changed'."

"I was just getting to that. Had to take care of the first few steps first." He winked before explaining, "In a few moments, I will empty your body of your soul and fill you with a demon's instead."

Olivia stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before gasping, "What? Why?"

Caius rolled his eyes, "Because I can and because I want to. Because you'll make the perfect vessel. You're strong for a human and as a demon-possessed receptacle you'll be even stronger, an unstoppable, mindless, killing machine. More importantly, because it will destroy Casey. When she sees what I've done to you, what you've become, she'll break if the broken Bond doesn't do that first. If she can survive that, I'll have you destroy her with her bare hands."

"No!" Olivia gasped in horror as she began struggling with all her might against the leather straps. "No! I won't let you do this!" she snarled at him.

He simply laughed, "As we speak, Tomas, my second-in-command, is leading the army against the Alliance. They should be battling right this moment. It's just me and you. Well, it'll be me and you until it becomes me and a demonic-version of you. And Casey, once she gets here, and I know she'll get here. And once she's out of the way, you and I will go and kill everyone who survived the first attack, including Mommy and Daddy dearest. I'll finally have the throne and a whole new world will be born. It's all coming together so nicely Olivia. I'm so glad you'll get to be a part of it."

"NO!" Olivia screamed and thrashed, but it was no use. Caius held his hands out in front of him and began to speak. It sounded like Latin. The symbols on her stomach began to tingle, then burn. Then it began to spread through her. Olivia fought to get free. A red hot agony seared through Olivia's body. She screamed, her back arching, her fists clenching, as she fought against the pain. Her jaw clenched tight. She pulled against her bonds. She closed her eyes. She fought with everything she had. The more she fought however the more painful it seemed. She began to pray that Casey would burst into the room and save her, but she knew Casey had no clue where she was- just a general idea. She knew she had to fight if there was any chance of being reunited with her love. She clung tight on to that determination, on to the love she had for Casey even as the pain felt like it would rip her body in half. She tried to gasp in a few breaths, but her lungs were seizing. She vaguely heard Caius yelling at her to stop fighting, and suddenly the pain was worse than ever; it was like Olivia had been set on fire while nails penetrated every inch of her body while someone was slowly peeling off her skin. An ear-piercing, blood-curdling, nightmare-inducing scream burst from inside Olivia, and she knew there was no more fighting. She felt the evil, dark, numbing energy seep past her defenses like sludge in a sieve. She felt it growing in her stomach, under the symbols, and slowly it oozed like cement through her, seeping into every corner and every crack inside her. She felt unconsciousness pulling at her. She knew she was losing, but still she tried to hold on. Right before she lost consciousness, she cried for the woman she loved, "CASEY!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: …

Note: so I decided to post two chapters in two days because that's how I roll. I know this one's short- like WTF kind of short lol- but I wanted to get it up since idk how my next week or so is gonna look. I'm starting bar tending school and I have no idea what that'll be like. Wish me luck. Oh yah, and don't hate me for leaving this on a cliffhanger. I promise it will have a happy ending if that helps lol. I'm a sucker for happy endings. Hope you like it!

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

Casey was sure she was coming closer and closer to where Liv was. She could feel her presence getting stronger. The closer she got however, the stronger Liv's emotions got as well. She could feel Liv's panic rising and knew something had to be happening. She picked up her pace. Finally, she reached a spot where, in a particularly dark alley, the cellar doors of a building were open. Casey stopped and sniffed. She could definitely smell Liv down there as well as Caius and other stinks that she didn't recognize. Quickly, she ducked behind a trash can nearby and shifted. Her cell phone dropped from her wolf jaws a few seconds before she reached to pick it up with her human hand. She kept one eye on the entrance while she texted her father, '_Think I found their base. Can you send backup?' _She included the address and sent it.

A few moments later, she got a response. '_Sorry love. Looks like you gotta handle this one on your own. We're being attacked from all angles. Be careful.'_

She was jolted with shock. Caius' forces were attacking? Now? What was he doing here with Liv then? She wasn't sure what to expect and cursed before shifting back. She wasn't afraid to go on alone. She was just afraid of what she'd find when she went down there. Leaving her phone behind, she slowly walked to the entrance. She looked down but, even with her night vision, saw nothing but darkness. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves then stepped down. She followed her sense of smell as well as the Bond through the basement and down deeper into the ground. Casey guessed that it could be a part of the sewer system or maybe an underground bomb shelter. She walked silently through the darkness, focused on listening for danger. The deeper she went the less smells surrounded her. She wondered if there was anyone even down here beside Caius, Liv, and herself. If they really were attacking the Alliance from different points, it could explain where everyone was. Casey was aware of the fact that maybe Caius didn't want anyone stopping her for getting to him and Liv. She was sure he wanted the fight, was cocky enough to believe that he would win and just wanted to get Casey out of the picture as soon as possible by drawing her to him. Guess that made Olivia the bait.

Suddenly, Casey stopped with a gasp and collapsed in pain. Olivia's end of the Bond was sending fire and agony through to Casey. Casey whimpered and thrashed her paws, clawing at nothing in an attempt to get rid of the pain. She tried to breathe but couldn't. She tried to calm down so she could talk to Olivia, but all she could focus on was the torture. Her head felt like it would explode when a horrifying scream echoed through it. Casey panicked as she realized it was coming from Olivia but could do nothing as the agony refused to lessen its hold on her. It seemed to go on forever. And then, just like that, it was gone. Casey sagged in relief and panted. Shakily she got to her paws. 'What the hell was that?' she thought. She took inventory of her surroundings. She was still alone in the dark. No sounds reached her ears expect the beating of her own heart, the dripping of water, and the scratching of rats. She couldn't smell anything other than that moldy, earthy smell that usually accompanied underground places and the scents of herself, Caius, Liv, and one other person. She could still feel Olivia, feel their Bond connecting them, but something seemed different. Liv seemed both close and far away. Her emotions both gone and barely there; the emotions she could pick up on were confusion and fear. Casey tried to push deeper, but something seemed to block her. It was like a net made of unbreakable chains. She could see but couldn't go through it.

Casey continued on. Determined more than ever to get to her mate. Finally, she heard a voice and saw a faint light. She turned the corner and stepped closer, the light glowing brighter, the voice getting louder. It was Caius and he was talking to someone, commanding them. Casey peeked in but all she could see was five candles burning in a circle and Caius' back. Wanting to be able to communicate with the bastard, to demand to be taken to Olivia, she shifted back and stepped from the shadows as he turned to face her.

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

Caius watched with a victorious glint in his eyes as the fight left his new vessel and filled with something else. He watched as she went still, her body changing its appearance to match the evil that was now inside. Her eyes had closed and her breathing had stopped. Caius knew this was just the demon taking a moment to get settled. After another moment, the eyes flew open as it opened its mouth to gasp in air. Caius grinned as the vessel looked around wildly and struggled to stand. "Look at me demon!" he demanded. As commanded, the eyes looked to him and the body stilled. They were void of emotions, ready to be ordered. "You are my new pet," he said, "I will unbind you and allow you to stand, but you will not leave my side until I tell you." The vessel blinked and nodded once. Caius quickly undid the leather straps. The vessel surged to its feet and stood straight as a board. Caius looked his vessel up and down with pride. He couldn't wait to see what it was capable of, couldn't wait to order it to do his bidding. He wondered how he could test it out when a smell reached his nose. His smile turned evil and he turned to face Casey just as she stepped out of the shadows.

Wordlessly, he stepped to the side so he could reveal what he had done to her precious mate. Casey's eyes moved from Caius to Olivia, and she stared horrified at the woman she loved. Liv's skin was pale grey, like ash. Blue veins showed like tattoos. She had dark red symbols across her stomach that looked like they'd been burned into her skin. Shark-like fangs filled her mouth, and long, sharp, black claws extended from her fingertips. Perhaps the most terrifying thing of all however was that Liv's normally expressive, beautiful brown eyes were pale and dead, empty of light, life, or emotion. Casey gasped and suddenly felt very unsteady on her feet. She reached for the wall nearby to hold herself up as she continued to gape at the thing was both her Olivia and something completely NOT her Olivia. Her wolf howled in misery. She was vaguely aware of Caius chuckling to himself, pleased that he was effecting her so, not in a hurry to order his new toy to attack. Her eyes moved back to look at him. Seeing him filled with so much smug pride ignited a raw fury inside Casey. She pushed herself off the wall and took a few steps deeper into the round room, a glare of hatred and anger lighting her eyes, her fists clenching in tight fists, and her body leaning slightly forward as she readied to attack. "What have you done to her Caius?" she demanded harshly.

His smirk only grew. "I emptied her," he answered simply.

Casey's eyes widened in confusion, "You what?"

He rolled his eyes and repeated, "I emptied her of her own soul and put a demon inside in its place so that I could have the perfect killing machine." When Casey just gaped, he laughed a cold, heartless laugh, "You of all people should know to never underestimate my abilities Casey. Of course, I had a little help but still. This is what I'm capable of now and more. And you should've known to never take another mate! A meaningless human female mate at that."

"Don't you dare say that about her," Casey snarled. Then she calmed and took a different approach, "I didn't really love you Caius! I just thought I did. And you don't really love me!"

A flicker of emotion passed in his eyes. Monotonously, he spoke, "I do love you."

Casey shook her head, "No. You don't. You wanted to use me and our Bond. You wanted to control me. You wanted to make me cold and ruthless like you. And for what? So you and I could take your father's throne through destruction and bloodshed. So you could control others through fear."

"For power Casey! And royalty! And riches! You and I? We could've had all those things, could've been all those things and more! We could've been King and Queen, a much better ruling couple than our world has ever seen! We could've brought our kinds out from the shadows and made the humans aware of us. We could've lived in a world where all Supernatural beings could be themselves, could rule and, if the humans didn't like it, they would either die, be enslaved, or suck it up. You and I could've been the heroes who led the races into a new age."

Casey shook her head, "That sounds great in principle Caius, but a world like that would be nothing but chaotic and bloody. Both sides would lose so many numbers. And don't underestimate the humans Caius; they have more numbers and are smart enough that it would be just as possible that they could wipe us out, force us back into the shadows, or enslave us as likely as we could them. Sure, the secrecy sucks but it's what's safest for all kinds. I don't want those things Caius. I don't want to live in a world like that. No one in their right mind would. I just want a simple life and love."

"With this human?" he curled his lip in disgust as he looked to the Olivia vessel which was still standing blankly, ready for command, at his side.

"That 'human' is my mate," Casey snapped, her patience dying. "And she's worth at least a dozen of you."

"Enough!" he snarled. "Vessel! Attack!"

With that, the thing that used to be Olivia growled and surged towards Casey. Casey's stomach plummeted as it filled with dread; she didn't want to fight the woman that was/had been her mate despite what had been done to her. She jumped out of the way, avoiding Olivia's slashing arms. "Liv stop," she tried as she dodged punch after punch. "Olivia! I know you're in there!" Casey plead. It was true; Casey could still sense Olivia, was still Bonded to her. If the Bond wasn't broken then Liv wasn't gone; she was somewhere inside that body with the demon. Olivia snarled in frustration and moved as fast as she could to catch up to Casey. Casey cried out in pain as she jumped away too slow and Olivia's claws sliced through her shoulder. Her left hand moved up instinctively as she hissed in pain, but she didn't look to assess the damage; she was too busy watching Liv, trying to move out of the way of her slicing claws.

"Liv! It's me!" she shouted louder, her desperation growing. "It's Casey!" It was subtle but Casey noticed a falter in Liv's movements. Casey's wolf howled in joy as their belief was confirmed; their mate was truly still in there. Somewhere. Casey just had to get her back. As if to compensate for her momentary hesitation, Olivia's attack upped in intensity. Casey felt the claws cut her thigh and started defending herself. As she blocked the punches like Olivia had showed her when they trained together, the claws bloodying her hands, she continued to try to reach her love, "Come on Liv. You gotta fight. Fight against whatever is inside there with you." She shoved Liv away as she got too close. But the vessel was quick to surge back towards her. Casey cried out when she moved her arms to block a kick and Olivia's fist connected with the side of her face. As Casey was stunned for the quick second, Olivia slashed her claws to cut open Casey's side. Casey cried out. She defended herself even more fiercely. She realized that she would have to go on the offensive to keep Olivia from killing her, so she managed to land a good, hard punch to Olivia's nose. The vessel stumbled backwards with a yelp of pain. Casey felt her heart squeeze and her wolf whimper at the sound, though logically she knew it not to be a sound coming from Olivia herself but the demon. "I don't want to hurt you," she told the demon. "I just want Olivia."

The demon whipped Liv's head to glare at Casey before a roar of fury erupted from the vessel. Casey went Feral and was ready when it jumped at her. Having no other choice, her movements became just as offensive as they were in defensive. She regretfully realized that she was doing a good job of damaging the Olivia-vessel now- though it was doing nothing to stop it- and continued to beg Liv to take control, "Liv, if you can hear me, I'm hurting your body. Are you fighting in there? Please Liv! Hurry!" They battled for what seemed like years, and Casey was beginning to grow tired. She panted and winced in pain with very movement. Unfortunately, the vessel only seemed to get stronger. Finally, Olivia's claws sliced deeply across Casey's chest. Casey screamed in pain and tried to move away. Uncontrollably, she looked down and realized that the cuts were so deep that her heart was nearly exposed. Seeing the opportunity, Olivia kicked her legs out from under her and brought her slamming to the ground. Casey gasped in pain, trying to crawl backwards to get away. The thing that was Olivia stalked towards and over her.

"Finish her!" she heard Caius call.

Casey's eyes widened as Olivia's arm lifted. She knew that the clawed hand would reach for her heart to kill her. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized she was going to die without having saved her mate from whatever horrible existence faced her now. "Olivia, please," Casey whimpered. The vessel jerked noticeably, the arm lowering slightly as it took an involuntary step backwards, and there was a flash of light in those dead eyes. For half a second, Casey was sure that they had gone back to their usual brown. But, just as quickly as it passed, it was gone and the vessel was once again readying the death blow. Casey, desperate to get that light back, desperate to encourage Liv's fight, to see the real Liv before she died, shouted again, "Olivia!" But the vessel didn't flinch again, didn't hesitate to lift its body and arm even higher to make the coming punch as strong as possible. Casey surrendered her last shred of hope; Liv was in there but wasn't powerful enough to take control from the demon. Casey didn't blame her. She had tried. They both did. She just wished it had worked. Images of their moments together flashed through Casey's mind. Them hanging out together, them laughing together, holding hands, kissing, making love. God, she would miss it, miss Olivia. '_I'm sorry my love,'_ she sent through the Bond even though she knew Olivia wouldn't hear it. The demon-vessel surged forward. Casey squeezed her eyes shut and screamed as loudly as she could with as much passion as she could, "OLIVIA, I LOVE YOU!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I know I probably don't need this at the start of every chapter but I get paranoid sometimes

Note: Oh my God! I'm SO sorry! I know I'm a horrible person! I swear I didn't mean to leave you guys hanging so long. I'm usually such a stickler for leaving a story alone after a cliffy for that long like that. But my laptop capooted; it got some kind of virus or something I don't even know. But it's better now. Hopefully. So I'm determined not to leave it for so long again. I physically can't not write for that long. My brain demands that I write at least every few days otherwise I get kind of crazy. Well crazier than usual lol. Anyway. I'm sorry again. I hope y'all don't hate me and that you enjoy this part. I wanted to make it longer so I could win your forgiveness but the Flyers/Rangers game 7 is distracting me and SVU is on in like twenty mins. It's gonna be emotional I'm sure. The writers are trying to kill me, I swear!

~~~~Previously~~~~

_However, Olivia kicked her ankles and brought her slamming to the ground. Casey gasped in pain, trying to push herself away._

"_Finish her!" she heard Caius call._

_Casey's eyes widened as Olivia's arm lifted. She knew that the clawed hand would reach for her heart to kill her. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized she was going to die without having saved Olivia. "Olivia, please," Casey whimpered. The vessel jerked and there was a flash of light in those dead eyes. But just as quickly as it passed, it was gone. Casey, desperate to get that light back, shouted, "Olivia!" But the vessel started to move, lifting its body and arm even higher to make the coming punch as strong as possible. As Casey surrendered her last shred of hope, she squeezed her eyes shut and screamed, "OLIVIA, I LOVE YOU!"_

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

The blood was pounding so loud in Casey's head, she could only hear the rapid thumping of her pulse. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, her breath held in her chest. Her mind was blank, stuck in that moment of expecting death that she didn't realize that the death blow that never came. "Open… your… eyes…" a rough, unfamiliar voice growled in her ear. Casey's eyes flew open. Crouching over her, one hand on either side of her head, was the Olivia-vessel. It was shaking violently but otherwise stayed unmoving, staring at her. Casey's eyes flicked around its face looking for signs. Its appearance was still mostly the same- the skin was still grey, fingers were still tipped in claws, but Casey could no longer see the veins, all but one of the red symbols on her stomach were gone, the claws seemed a few inches shorter, and the mouth was no longer filled with shark-like teeth but normal human ones. Then Casey saw it. The light. The light that was unique to Olivia's eyes was shining brightly where those pale, dead eyes had been a few moments before. Casey's eyes locked on them, desperate to cling to the sight of the eyes she loved if these proved to be her last moments. She whispered, "Olivia?"

For a moment, the vessel stayed unmoving, just looking down at the still-vulnerable Casey. Then slowly, one hand shakily reached for her face. They both breathed a sigh of relief when the pale, cold fingers stroked Casey's cheek. "C- Ca- Case-ey," the growl seemed difficult, but stronger than before. Casey smiled as tears of joy slid down her temples to her hair. Olivia's face could not smile but her eyes shone even more with happiness and joy. She brushed Casey's tears away. "Luh- Love… you… too," she said.

Casey would've wept with joy if not for a shout from nearby that shouted, "No! What is this?" Caius's voice was full of disbelief. "Kill her Vessel!" he barked. Casey and Olivia looked to him, but otherwise held their position. His eyes widened with even more shock; how was this possible? His perfect demonic vessel, his killing machine straight from his darkest dreams was defying him? "No!" he screamed, pointing at Casey as he took a step forward, "I said kill. Kill her! Now!"

Olivia growled, crouching lower over Casey in an effort to protect her, "N- No."

Caius gaped. Then he stammered as he began to panic, "You- You can't… You can't say no to me. I created you. I emptied you of your soul and filled you with demonic energy."

"You… Tried." Even when she wasn't completely herself, Liv was still a smartass. It made Casey grin, and she had to fight not to laugh.

Caius took a few more steps toward them. His body stiffened menacingly; his fists clenched into fists as he prepared for battle. He narrowed his eyes and threatened, "Either kill her or I will."

Olivia's eyes glared with a fire Casey had never seen there before. She felt more than saw Olivia's body tense, ready to defend Casey with everything she had. Olivia snarled, "Try… It."

Caius let out a cry of fury and surged forward to attack. Olivia was instantly on her feet and leapt forward to meet the attack head on. Casey, feeling her wounds beginning to slowly sew themselves, watched as the two battled. She tried to sit up to go help Olivia but whimpered when the gaping wound in her chest protested. She was helpless to do anything but stay where she was. Olivia attacked with a savagery she hadn't when she'd been battling Casey; Casey knew that was because she had been fighting against what was happening to her, had been trying to stop the demon from hurting Casey. Caius, despite being very skilled at hand-to-hand combat, constantly yelled in pain as Olivia's blows connected. He was quickly failing, and it wasn't long before he was forced to the floor on his back, defeated. "Please!" he begged pitifully as he attempted to shield himself, "Don't kill me."

"You tried… to kill… Casey… Tried to… make ME… kill Casey," Olivia snarled angrily. Those weren't his only crimes, but they were the only ones Liv cared about. "You… don't… deserve… to live." With that, she roared and, as Caius screamed, ripped his head from his body. She threw it with all her new strength against the nearby wall, feeling a dark satisfaction when it exploded like bloody brain-and-bone fireworks. She looked down at the headless body for a moment wondering what to do with it. She remembered Casey saying that, even headless, a vampire's body could come back to life and cause damage and that it was best to burn the body to ash. But through the adrenaline pounding through her body, she didn't know how to make that happen.

Luckily, as if sensing her thoughts, Casey croaked as she attempted to sit up a little more, "Liv. Use the candles." Olivia nodded as she remembered the ceremonious candles that were scattered around the room. She begun to move toward them when she heard Casey whimper in pain. She quickly staggered over to where her mate was still lying on the ground, bleeding and cut open in multiple places. It made her sick to think that she had been the one that did that. Casey saw the worried, sad look and smiled comfortingly, "It's okay Liv. I'm healing already; it's just a little painful when I move. I'll be good as new before you know it."

Olivia fell to her knees and cupped Casey's jaw. "'M… Sorry," she said.

Casey reached up to grasp her hand tightly and held it to her, taking as much comfort from the touch as giving it, "I know Liv. But it wasn't really you after all. It was the demon."

Olivia shook her head, "Why… didn't you… shift?"

Casey kissed her hand, trying not to grimace when her lips pressed to the cold, dead skin. "I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I had to." Olivia was both blessed that Casey loved her so much and saddened even more that she hadn't done a better job at stopping her from getting hurt. Casey could, as always, see through her thoughts and whispered happily, "You came back to me."

Olivia nodded. "Was… fighting… For you," she confessed, wishing she could talk properly, "Was so… dark in… there… Scared… Confused… But fought… And then… your voice… Could hear you… Fought even… harder… I could… see what was… happening… Tried to stop it… Demon… was surprised… I was there… Was angry… Fought him… For control… He's… still inside Case… I won… I'm in control… But he… could come back."

"Shh Liv." Casey could tell Liv was beginning to panic and covered her lips with her finger, "I won't let that happen and neither will you. We'll find out a way to get him out I promise. For now, get rid of Caius' body and then let's go home so I can heal. Okay?"

Olivia nodded, "Home." She pressed a gentle kiss to Casey's fingers before standing to get a candle. She quickly lit the body and moved back to Casey.

They watched the flames for a moment to be sure that most of the body was gone. Then Casey tried to force herself to her feet. Most of the small wounds had healed though some of the deeper ones on her thigh, side, and chest remained open. She was covered almost completely in blood, most of it her own. She was still a little winded and, now that the adrenaline was wearing off, her body was starting to weaken. She managed to get to her feet but she was shaky. Olivia watched her warily, ready to catch her redheaded mate should she fall. As they turned to leave the way Casey had come, that's just what happened. Liv saved Casey from hitting the floor and lifted her into her arms easily. Casey smiled gratefully at her and wrapped her arms around her neck. Liv held Casey bridal style as they left the bloody room behind. Casey guided her lover back through the dark tunnels to the exit. Olivia didn't have the heart to tell Casey that she didn't need the help. Apparently, extra strength wasn't the only new ability she had now that a demon was sharing her body; she could see in the dark as well as smell the trail Casey had walked earlier. Olivia could feel energy and power pulsing through her; it was in her blood, sliding though her veins. It was both terrifying and exhilarating. She knew she'd have to tell Casey about it eventually, but for now, it would remain a secret. At least until Casey healed; that should be their priority right now.

Liv could smell the asphalt of the streets getting closer until finally they reached the exit. Olivia paused before the opening. Casey didn't need to ask to know why; they were both naked and bloody. They couldn't go out like that without attracting attention, and it wasn't like they could just explain it away or pass it off as a joke. They were a mess. They needed help. "Put me down for a minute Liv. I left my phone out here somewhere," she said gently. When Olivia just looked at her with an uneasy expression, she smiled, "I feel stronger now Liv. I'll be okay." Reluctantly, Liv put her mate down and watched as she went to find her phone. The redhead was still a little wobbly but less so than before. She found her phone just where she'd left it thankfully and quickly went back to Liv. "Who should I call?"

Olivia instantly felt very protective of Casey. She was hurt, weak, and naked. And though Olivia was sure she could fend off a threat with her new state of existence, she really didn't want to have to. She knew there was only person she could trust. "Elliot," she croaked out.

Casey nodded and quickly dialed, picking up on Olivia's mood instantly. It didn't matter that Elliot had no idea what she was or that humans weren't on the top of the food chain like they believed, that there were things that stalked in the shadows and/or hid in plain sight. It didn't matter that when he saw them he would ask a million questions, questions that Casey couldn't even begin to imagine how to explain; but she could deal with that after he took them home. All she cared about was Olivia. Though Liv seemed okay on the outside, Casey was worried how close the demon was to the surface, how easily it could take back control. She didn't want to risk setting Olivia, and in turn the demon inside her, off, didn't want to find out what its trigger was. Casey also didn't know what the state of their Bond was. It was definitely still there; she could feel the tether that connected her to her mate, but it felt like there was a clog in it- like a plaque-filled artery, still pumping blood but having a rough time of it. So for now, she'd risk Elliot finding out about her and everything else and what would come of it. She held the phone to her ear and waited. It seemed to ring for a long time before a voice full of sleep answered, "Stabler."

"Elliot. It's Casey."

He groaned, "Do you have a case for us or something?"

"Let's just go with 'or something'," Casey replied nervously.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, sounding a little more awake as he realized Casey's voice didn't sound right. He sat up in bed and moved to the bathroom so he wouldn't wake his wife any more than the phone already had as he waited for Casey to answer.

Casey took a deep breath before saying, "Okay look. I need your help with something and I know that it's going to raise a lot of questions. I promise to answer them all as completely as I can, but later okay? For now, just don't ask any questions and help us out."

"Uh okay? Not sure I like the sound of that, but I'll do my best." He paused for a moment, then asked, "Wait. Who's 'us'? Is Liv with you? Is she- are you guys in trouble?"

Casey sighed, "Yes Liv is with me. And for now, we're not in trouble; we just need help getting home."

Elliot was filled with confusion and concern, but if his partner was in need of help, he'd stop at nothing to give it to her. And of course Casey too. "Alright. Where are you guys? I'll come."

Casey gave him the address before warning him again, "Like I said Elliot, no questions yet okay? I'm telling you now that when you see us, you'll have them, but not yet. Got it?"

"Alright alright. I promise. I'll be there in twenty." With that he hung up and went quickly to get dressed.

They waited with Casey leaning against Olivia for support until just over twenty minutes later when Elliot arrived. As he got out, they exited the entrance to the underground lair. It was still dark outside and even darker in the alley. But once Liv and Casey stepped into the faint light of a streetlight, Elliot gasped as he got a clear view of them. His eyes first wandered down Casey's torn, blood-soaked, naked body then down Olivia's bruised, naked form; in the low light, he had yet to notice Olivia's new form. He just saw the blood and Casey leaning heavily against his partner. Uncontrollably, he blurted, "What the hell happened to you guys?"

Casey's knees quivered as she fended off exhaustion and she snapped, "No questions. Just help."

Quickly, he jumped into motion and opened the passenger side door before going to pull a couple blankets out from his trunk. Olivia walked forward and gently lowered Casey into the seat. Elliot handed Liv the blanket, and she wrapped it around her love. Then he handed her the second which she wrapped around herself. Elliot knew he wasn't supposed to ask any questions, but still he probed, "Casey, are you okay? Do you need bandages or something? 'Cause I've got a first aid kit in my trunk."

Casey shook her head, sighing in relief and letting her head fall back against the seat as she closed her eyes. "Thank you Elliot. But by the time, we get back home, I'll be mostly fine."

He opened his mouth to ask what the hell that meant but closed it when he saw Liv glaring at him. He shut his trunk and went to get back in the driver's seat as Liv got in the back. "To my place please," Casey said quietly, fighting to stay awake. Olivia placed a comforting hand on Casey's shoulder and stroked her skin with her thumb. Elliot carefully drove away. He drove towards Casey's at a pace that was way over the speed limit but still safe enough not to jostle them too much. Every other minute, his eyes flicked to Casey out of worry. She had clearly suffered the most injuries during whatever had happened while Liv only seemed a little beat up. His mind raced with possibilities of what could've happened. Had they been mugged? Had they been abducted? Had they been raped? He prayed that whatever it was, it wouldn't scar them and vowed to find whoever had done this to them and make them pay.

Finally, he pulled up in front of Casey's building. He'd been there several times before so knew the code to get in. As Liv helped Casey out of the car, he rushed on ahead to open the door and make sure there was no one around. He didn't know how or want to explain two bloody women wrapped in blankets. Liv carried Casey swiftly inside. The three rode the elevator up to Casey's floor. Again, Elliot went ahead, knowing Casey kept a spare key in a little lock-box inside the plant pot next to her door. He quickly unlocked the door and moved in to turn on the lights as Liv kicked the door closed behind her. Wordlessly, Olivia continued inside until she reached the bathroom. She flicked on the light with her elbow before softly setting Casey down on the toilet. She moved to the shower and turned it on. When it was warm enough, she picked Casey back up and stepped under the water. It rained over both of them washing the dirt, grime, and blood from the bodies and relaxing them. Olivia was satisfied and relieved to see that Casey's wounds had all healed. The one on her chest was nothing more than a scar and soon that would be gone too. She dropped gently on to her knees so she could place Casey on the floor. She stayed asleep as Liv lovingly soaped and washed her body as well as her own. When she was done, she was content to just hold Casey in her arms. She pulled Casey into her lap and held her close as the water flowed over them. Finally, as the water began to grow colder, Casey opened her eyes. She blinked a few times until she realized she was home. She looked up at Liv and smiled lovingly at her, "Sorry. It takes a lot of energy to heal a wound that deep."

"S'okay," Liv responded, kissing Casey's forehead.

A loud knock at the door made them both jump. "Are you two okay in there?"

"We're fine Elliot. Be out in a minute," Casey called.

Liv frowned, "You ready… to tell him?"

"Haven't got much of a choice," Casey shrugged.

"You… have the… e-easy part… I'm… the one… who's a f-freak now," Olivia didn't understand why it was so difficult to talk but she knew that she wouldn't be able to offer much to the coming explanation because of it.

"Hey," Casey said gently, her hand cupping Liv's cheek to force her brown eyes to meet Casey's green. "You're not a freak okay? It'll be okay Liv. I swear I'll figure out a way to help you get back to normal. Elliot will understand after he hears what happened."

Liv shook her head, "He didn't… get a good… look… He'll freak out."

"Maybe he will, but he'll calm down after we tell him the whole story."

Olivia wanted to tell Casey that she didn't know that, but instead just nodded and followed Casey's lead as she turned off the water and stood up. She dried herself and then Liv before pulling Liv to the bedroom. Once they were dressed, Liv looked at Casey nervously, expecting the worst. Casey had no idea what was about to happen but had to remain confident until Elliot knew everything. She gave Liv a reassuring smile and reached for her hand. Liv held it tight as they went to the living room. Elliot was pacing nervously but stopped and looked up when he heard them come in. He was about to demand they tell him what happened when he froze. All at once, he seemed to realize one: that Casey was completely healed- not a scratch on her- and two: that Olivia looked- well, not like she should. His eyes first took in the smooth area of Casey's chest that he could've sworn had been ripped open just an hour earlier then the grey-colored skin and claws that Olivia now bore. Confusion and fear filled him, and he had no idea what to do. Casey decided to let him settle his mind a bit before beginning to explain. Finally, his eyes focused on Olivia as he tried to make sense of what he saw. Finally, he blurted, "What happened to you Olivia?"

Olivia fought the urge to run and answered before Casey could, "Casey's v-vampire… exboyfriend… tried to r-rip… my soul… out of my… b-body… and replace it… with a demon."

When Olivia first started talking, Elliot's eyes widened at how foreign it sounded. It reminded him of that time when Liv had gotten meningitis and lost her voice for over a week. When it finally came back it was croaky and squeaky and barely understandable. Just the sound of her voice was enough to distract him from her actual words. When he finally wrapped his brain around what she had said, all he could say was, "What?"

"Maybe we all better sit down," Casey suggested, taking the lead from here. Once all three were seated, Casey began explaining everything from the very beginning. She started with being born into a pack of wolf shapeshifters, how they were allied with a vampire seethe and decided to arrange a Bonded marriage between Casey and Caius, what a Bond was and what it meant, how her and Caius' relationship had started and ended, how Casey fell in love with Olivia and knew they were meant to be Bonded, how they ran into Caius the night Casey told Liv the truth, how he had threatened and continued to threaten them, how they'd been ambushed and Olivia taken. Finally Casey told him about Caius' attempt to steal Liv's soul so he could use her body as a vessel for a demon, how he had almost succeeded, causing the battle that had happened between them, if not for the miracle that was Liv managing to keep her soul inside her body. She told him how Olivia took back control of her body just in time to save Casey's life and how she destroyed Caius. "We burned the body, left the tunnels, and called you," she finished.

Elliot had been silent the whole time, absorbing as much as he could as Casey told him the tale. If he hadn't seen their bloody bodies or Olivia's altered state or had such trust in either woman, he would laugh and tell Casey she was in the wrong profession and should become a writer with that kind of imagination. But he had seen all that, and he did trust them. And now he was left reeling, wondering how he could possibly handle all this information as Casey and Olivia waited nervously for his reaction.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I'm blue da ba dee da ba die

Note: this is another one of those short chapters. And it's more of a filler chapter than anything else. I'm trying to decide exactly where I want this to go. I have three ideas and I'm leaning more towards one but idk how to best get it there. Anyway, sorry this is short but thanks for sticking with me. If things go according to my plan, the next chapter won't be so boring and I'll get into the solution and then it'll be almost over.

~~~~~SVU~~~~~ (previously)

_Elliot had been silent the whole time, absorbing as much as he could as Casey told him the tale. If he hadn't seen their bloody bodies or Olivia's altered state or had such trust in either woman, he would laugh and tell Casey she was in the wrong profession and should become a writer with that kind of imagination. But he had seen all that, and he did trust them. And now he was left reeling, wondering how he could possibly handle all this information as Casey and Olivia waited nervously for his reaction. _

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

"So you're telling me," Elliot finally spoke slowly, trying to talk through his jumbled thoughts, "that you," he points to Casey, "are a shapeshifter. And that she," he points to Olivia, "has a demon inside her."

It wasn't a question but both Liv and Casey nodded. "Yes," Casey confirmed aloud.

Elliot ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath. "Alright," he said.

Casey and Olivia shared a confused look. "'Alright'?" Casey questioned. "That's all you're going to say?"

"Well yah. I mean, what else can I say?"

Casey's jaw dropped. "Well I don't know! But I expected… something!"

Elliot stood and began to pace again, "Look. I admit, it's weird. No, it's more than weird. It's insane. But what's even more insane is that I believe you. Alright?" He stressed the last word as he turned around to face them, hoping he'd convinced them. He didn't understand what was happening and why he wasn't more freaked out. But that wasn't important right now. Right now, he had to figure out how best to help them. When they shared another look and nodded at him, he dipped his head and moved on. "Alright. So how do we get the demon out?"

"I have no idea," Casey admitted.

His eyes widened, "What do you mean you have no idea?"

"I'm a Wolf Shifter, not a magician! I don't know everything," Casey snapped tiredly.

"So then what the hell do we do?" Elliot snapped back, not liking that Casey didn't know where to go from here.

Casey flashed to her feet, gripping her hair. "I don't know okay?" she shouted, "I don't know!" The stress of the reality was finally reaching her. Olivia, her mate, was housing a demon. It was boxed up somewhere inside her and fighting to break free, to gain control of her body once again and go on a killing spree. Casey had no idea what to do, how to help. She had no idea what Caius had done- if it had been a spell or some kind of power of his. She had no idea what those markings that had been on Olivia and the one that was still on her were or what they meant. She didn't even know that demons actually existed or that someone's soul could be forcibly extracted and replaced with one. This was beyond her. She was powerless. Olivia's life was at risk and she couldn't do anything about it. Her wolf whined in helplessness and fear. And then, as if a switch was flipped, Casey was swelling with anger. She was furious at how weak she was, how incapable she was to help her mate. Suddenly, Casey's fangs and claws dropped, and she lashed out at the nearby lamp with an angry snarl. It flew to the ground, already in shattered pieces before it clashed with the hard surface.

As soon as she saw Casey go Feral, Liv was jumping to her feet and moving to stand between her and Elliot, protecting both of them; she protected El from getting hurt and Casey from the guilt she would have if she hurt him. She was also ready to jump on her mate should she throw a tantrum. Elliot watched over Liv's shoulder with shock and some fear; he knew Liv would defend him but it was still a scary thing to watch his friend turn into such a creature. As soon as the lamp crashed though, all of Casey's anger fled and all that was left was a great sadness. She sank into a crouch, her hands and mouth going back to normal as she folded her arms around her head. She shook as she tried not to cry, tried to refuse to accept this fucked up situation. She'd never felt so helpless in all her life. She had finally had it all; she had a wonderful career, a great apartment, a good life, and most importantly she had Liv, her amazing, loving, passionate mate. But now, she may lose her. Nothing else mattered but Olivia. If Casey lost her, she'd never survive it. If their broken Bond didn't kill her, she'd kill herself. Her wolf howled sadly before fading into whimpers which Casey reflected in her own throat. Olivia's heart broke when her mate's whines reached her. Instantly, she was going to her. Casey felt her coming and stood just as they came together. Their hug was rough and tight, one of desperation, a need to give and receive comfort, a need to feel the love that bound them together. Casey gripped the back of Liv's shirt, ignoring the odd coldness of her skin, as if she was afraid Liv was going to turn into the demon at any second.

"Don't wor…ry… It'll be… okay," Liv whispered best she could into Casey's ear.

Casey breathed heavily, taking in Liv's scent (which was miraculously the same) and let it soothe her.

Elliot watched, feeling a little like a third wheel, as the two comforted each other. He stood by as Casey calmed in Liv's embrace. Finally, she placed a kiss on Liv's neck and they began to pull away from each other without breaking physical contact. Elliot couldn't take it anymore; he knew the two women were feeling more than a little helpless, and he couldn't stand that. He refused to give up and he refused to let them give up. He took a step closer to them, swelling with authority, and said, "Okay. So obviously we need answers right?" They looked to him and nodded. He grinned crookedly, "Well where do you go when you want to know anything and everything?" Neither woman said anything. He scoffed, "You go to the internet!"

They looked at him like he was crazy. "Um Elliot. I'm not sure the internet is going to have the answers we're looking for."

He shrugged, "It's the internet Casey! It has to have at least something and if it doesn't we'll think of something else." He began to get ready to leave as he continued, "Look. You guys have had a long, weird night. The sun will be up soon and I gotta be at work. You two call Cragen, tell him Liv's sick and will be out for a few days, and then get some rest and I'll start doing some research. After you've slept, see if your family knows anything that could help." He paused as he reached for the doorknob. "It'll be okay. We'll figure something out; we'll get ya fixed Liv before the demon can get free. We're not giving up got it?"

They nodded. Oddly enough, they both felt a little better. Elliot's conviction and take-charge attitude calmed them both, helped them to grab on to something before they could get swept away by the flood of helpless and fear. They had an ally in Elliot; he was their best friend and he would do anything for them. It was enough to bring tears to Casey's eyes as she dared to have a spec of hope. Casey choked out, "Thanks Elliot."

He smiled at them before leaving without another word.

~~~~SVU~~~~

Casey and Olivia had tried to rest. They really did. They laid down in bed together and cuddled, taking comfort that the other was right there with them. But sleep stayed away. They were both exhausted physically and emotionally, but still they couldn't sleep. Their minds were racing. Every once in a while, Casey would let out a few whimpers as her thoughts and visions of the future ran away from her. Olivia did her best to ease her worries by stroking her and nuzzling her neck and kissing her. But that only worked temporarily. If she thought they were both up to it, she would propose sex. She was sure that would distract them for a while at least. But she didn't think Casey was up for it. Nor did she really want Casey to touch her with her body being… like it was. Eventually, Casey's skin began to twitch and ripple as her worry and unease only grew. She lost the battle to stay in human form and shifted in Wolf form. She paced around the apartment for a while, just trying to get rid of her restlessness, before collapsing next to Olivia once again. Olivia held her wolf close and ran her fingers through her fur. Casey buried her snout in Liv's hair. They stayed like this for a few hours before giving up trying to sleep completely. Casey shifted back and called her family. After assuring them that she was in one piece and had destroyed Caius, she checked on everyone's status and asked how the war was going. Her father said the casualties were few and, for now, it seemed as if the enemy had backed off. The Alliance was currently researching everything they could find on demons and how to kill them. Casey's father was furious that none of them were prepared for this. Everyone, even the humans, had heard of exorcising demons, but few knew how to actually do it. Casey's father was determined to make it so that it was common knowledge. It was then that Casey asked about exorcising demons from a human host. Of course, Casey's father grew suspicious and she had to tell him the truth. After a few minutes of him demanding that Casey lock Olivia up somewhere because she might lose control at any minute and Casey sternly telling him where he could shove that idea, Casey got him to agree that he would look into it. Casey also sent him a picture of the symbol that was still on Liv's stomach, hoping he could identify it. Casey understood that he just wanted to protect her when he suggested sending a couple Shifters over to keep an eye on Olivia, but she declined the offer. She didn't admit her fears and instead calmly told him that she had confidence in Olivia and that was the end of it. Reluctantly, he backed off. When they hung up, Casey turned to see Liv watching her with an unreadable expression. Immediately, she went to her and hugged her close. "It'll be okay," she repeated the words Liv had whispered to her earlier, "With both Elliot and my family trying to figure out what to do, I'm sure we'll get a solution sooner or later."

Olivia wasn't so sure. "If we… don't… and I fail… Casey… You're… going to need… to do… whatever it takes… to stop me."

Casey gripped her tighter, "No. It won't come to that Liv."

"If it does," Liv interrupted. "Case please… I don't… want… to hurt… anyone."

Casey could hear the fear in her voice, feel it in her body. She was terrified herself. She didn't even want to think about the possibility of Olivia… and the demon… and possibly having to chain Liv up or… killing her. But she knew she might have to. And she knew that if she didn't, Olivia would still be there, seeing the demon use her body to kill and torture people. She'd have to watch and be unable to do anything about it. It would destroy her, make her want more than anything to die but she wouldn't be able to do even that. She would hate herself and hate Casey not stopping it all. Casey didn't want Liv to die. But she didn't want her to be trapped inside her own body while it was ruled by a demon even more. "Okay Liv. Okay. If I have to, I'll find a way to stop you."

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

_About two hours earlier_

Standing on the street, no one would be able to hear it, but the underground tunnels were humming loudly with angry shouts and growls. The demons had returned from their battle as the losers. And they were not happy about it. Their pride was wounded and their hope for their perfect future where they were free to be their horrible, chaotic selves had been snatched away. Most furious of them all however was the demon Tomas, who was pacing around that circle room were Caius' ashes lie.

Tomas knew he should've stayed behind with Caius. It wasn't a pleasant sight to return to their tunnels and find his head splattered all over the wall and floor and his body burned to a pile of ash. He growled angrily. Demons had few emotions, mostly just anger and hatred (and fear when faced with death but they wouldn't admit that even to themselves), so felt no grief or sadness or sense of loyalty. That being said, Tomas was not emotional over the loss of his "friend". He was however pissed that he had lost the one ticket he had to power and glory. He used to shiver with pleasure at the future he and Caius had painted for themselves, used to lick his lips when he thought of all the terror he could cause and blood he could spill, and now all of his dreams were gone. And so was the vessel. Demons could feel one another, could feel when one joined them on Earth, so he had felt it when the human had changed. He could still feel that demon now but the connection was faint. It didn't take a rocket scientist to deduce that Casey had come for her mate and caused Caius' death. What he didn't understand was how Caius could have fallen. The demon blood addiction had both weakened and strengthened him, and Tomas knew he had been a good fighter. He also didn't understand how the vessel wasn't about killing everything in sight. Even if the human had fought against the demon for control, she should not have been able to succeed; no human was that strong. So where had it gone?

Tomas rethought over the day, trying to figure out where they'd gone wrong and where they could go from here. Caius had sent him to capture the human and he'd brought her back as promised. He'd strapped her to the table before Caius sent him away. "Go lead this war in my place Tomas," he had said, "I will not need any help." Tomas had wanted to stay in case there was trouble, but had gone. The battle today had not gone in their favor. The shifters, vampires, and their allies had proved to be stronger and more numerous than they had predicted. They had had to fall back. Most demons did not possess the ability to change their form into a corporeal one so they could not cause damage unless they possessed a human first. Many of the demons Caius and Tomas had gathered had had to evacuate their human vessels when the shifters caused too much damage to them. It wasn't a huge issue- the demons were still alive (and the humans they'd possessed weren't) and it wouldn't take much effort or time to possess someone else, but it was annoying and frustrating. It was a good sign however that the Alliance had no idea how to truly get rid of demons. Demons had been walking the Earth for millennia, terrorizing and killing humans, and there were definitely ways to remove them from Earth, but never before had they done anything like this- rallied together and warred against an enemy. Never before had they exposed themselves like this, revealing themselves to so many as actuality instead of myth as most living beings believed. Before today, those in the Alliance had never seen or dealt with demons before- only heard about them in ancient stories and religious teachings. But now, the Alliance knew they existed, and it was only a matter of time before they discovered the legends and found exorcising material. It would probably be a losing battle for this army unless they gathered more demons and attacked before the Alliance could figure things out. But of course without Caius, it wasn't likely that they would allow demons to rule them anyway. For Tomas and his demons, this road was a dead end.

Tomas snarled. This was all Casey's fault! Her and her stupid human mate. Even if he couldn't have the demon-ruled heaven he wanted, he vowed right then and there that he _would_ have his revenge. He would find the vessel and shifter; he would kill Casey, and he would take the vessel with him, set it loose on humanity, and feed from the chaos it would cause for him.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: because I decided to add Serena and Abbie to this story, I'm going to point out that, in addition to not owning SVU, I don't own the L&O mothership or its characters either.

Note: I also want to point out that I haven't seen very many original Law and Order episodes, so what I know about Serena and Abbie is based solely off of whatever I read in other fanfics and Wikipedia and from Abbie's few appearances on SVU. In my story, pretend that Serena is not nor has ever been a lawyer and that everything else I've said about them is true even if it's not lol. If it's not, I apologize; I really keep meaning to watch the original Law and Order but never get around to it. If it helps I'll add an OOC label even though that seems quite obvious. And as always thank you so much to those who comment, favorited, and followed. I hope you enjoy!

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

All day, Casey was on the phone with different members of her pack as well as a few vampires trying to find answers. Not many of them were much help; a lot suggested killing Olivia before she could snap but Casey snarled and let them know exactly how she felt about that suggestion. Olivia stayed close by so she could soothe Casey before she said anything she'd regret or crushed her phone with her hand. Finally, Casey had an idea, "Oh duh! I think I might know someone who knows something." Liv tilted her head but stayed silent; she hated using her creepy new voice despite Casey's suggestion that it might get easier if she practiced more. Casey dialed a number and hoped it was still the one her friend used.

It rang a few times before a sweet voice, "Hello?"

"Hi Serena. It's Casey Novak."

"Casey! Hi!" She answered happily, "It's been a long time. How are you?"

"Generally speaking, I'm fine. But I've got a problem that I was hoping you, with your infinite knowledge, could help with."

"Oh you were always a kiss-up Casey," she chuckled, "But you know how I love compliments. What can I do for you?"

"Well first, I guess I should ask what you know."

"Know about what?"

"About what's happened since you left the Seethe."

"Oh. Well, I haven't heard much from them since I left. Only you kept in contact. I remember you telling me things between you and Caius didn't work out, that you and him hadn't been able to Bond properly, and he… went crazy. Why? Has something happened?"

Casey filled Serena in as quickly as she could, not wanting to waste too much time.

When she was done, Serena sounded upset, "Oh my Goddess. Well is everyone alright?"

"My father said there weren't many casualties and that the demons backed off. They're researching for ways to kill demons and what not."

Casey heard her breathe a sigh of relief. Serena had left the Seethe a long time ago, when Casey was still young and engaged to Caius. She hadn't had any blood family left or that many close friends but she cared about the Seethe and, later when they joined, the Pack all the same. When Serena spoke, she was passed her relief and focused on the point of the call, "So what do you need help with?"

"It's my mate," Casey answered shakily, looking to Liv for comfort. "Caius took her from me and tried to empty her of her soul and fill her with a demon. When I found him and my mate, her body had changed and she was just an empty vessel. Caius ordered her to kill me and we fought, but she was able to regain control and killed Caius instead." When she heard Serena gasp, Casey gave her a moment to soak that in.

"Casey, I'm so sorry," she said passionately.

"It wasn't your fault Reen. Don't be sorry. But I was hoping that, somewhere in that huge brain of yours or in those thousands of books you have, you might be able to find a way to help me get Liv back to normal."

"Liv?"

"That's my mate. Detective Olivia Benson. I work with her at SVU."

Before Serena could respond, Casey heard a shout from the background, "Hold up. What? Did she just say Olivia Benson? Give me the phone!"

"Who's that?" Casey asked confused as she heard the sounds of a slight struggle and the other voice demanding to have the phone.

Serena laughed nervously, "That's my mate. Abigail Carmichael. Apparently she knows your mate."

"I didn't know you found a mate!" Casey exclaimed. "You better tell me about that later!" As Serena laughed, Casey looked to Liv, "Liv do you know an Abigail Carmichael?"

Olivia's head whipped up, her eyes wide.

"I'll take that as a yes," she smiled slightly, "Apparently our mates do know each other."

"Serena!" Abigail's voice was harsh, "You give me that damn phone right now. Liv is my friend. I wanna talk to her. Right now!"

"Um. Is it okay if she talks to her? I may be a very old, powerful vampire but my human mate scares the hell out of me sometimes."

"Damn straight I do."

Casey asked Liv gently, "Liv. Do you want to try talking to Abigail?"

Olivia looked torn. Abbie had been one of her closest friends when she first started at SVU. She had been saddened when she said she was taking a job in DC to have a federal job and be closer to her lover, which Olivia now knew was this Serena person. They stayed in contact but, with how busy both their schedules were, it wasn't often that they talked and even less often that they saw each other. Olivia missed her. And she wanted to talk to her. But she didn't want to frighten Abbie with her voice. Casey could see Liv was having trouble coming to a decision and asked Serena, "Hey, do you have video chat capabilities on your phone?"

"I do. Give me a sec." Casey waited a moment and pulled the phone away from her head. When it asked for permission to switch over, she pressed the button and Serena's pretty blonde head showed on screen. In the background, trying to look over Serena's shoulder, was a skinny brunette who must be Abigail.

Casey smiled slightly before sobering and looking at Liv again, "This way you don't have to talk. But obviously your friend needs to see for herself that you're fine, for the most part."

"Damn right I do!" Abby practically shouted, "Olivia Benson. You get on this phone right now. I don't care if you look like the fricken chupacabra. If you don't talk to me, I'm coming there and busting down your door, hog-tying you, and whipping that pretty little backside of yours."

Casey refrained from growling at the compliment to her mate's ass and held out the phone to Liv. If Liv could, she would have laughed at Abbie's typical bossiness. Instead, she took a deep breath and reached out for the phone. She held it in front of her so Abbie could see her. Abbie sighed in relief when she saw her friend on the screen. She didn't even care that Liv looked like a zombie elf; she was just glad she was alive. "Phew! You had me worried there for a minute Benson. You know better than to do that to me." Olivia smiled apologetically but still didn't speak. Abbie frowned, "Why won't you talk?"

Casey waited to see if Liv wanted her to answer for her or not. Olivia frowned. She should've known Abbie would push for more. She took another deep breath. "Be…cause I sound… like this."

Abbie's eye brow lifted and said in a gentler tone, "Damn Liv. What the hell happened?"

The detective looked up to Casey with her big brown eyes. Casey sat down next to her and answered, "My ex-boyfriend happened. He tried to suck out Liv's soul so he could make her a vessel for a demon. He half-succeeded. Olivia somehow managed to keep her soul in her body, but now there's a demon in there with her."

Serena's face came back on screen, "And this is why you need my help."

It wasn't a question but Casey nodded, "Yes. We have some people looking into it but I wanted your expertise if you had any. You've been around so long that I thought maybe you've seen this before?"

Serena's lips thinned as she thought. She began to think aloud, "I have seen demons before; I have seen demonically possessed people, and I have seen people whose souls were stolen and replaced with another. But she's obviously not any of those so that rules out a few things. Exorcising for example won't work. I don't think I've heard of a person who managed to defy a practice like that before; everyone always losses their soul. So why didn't you?"

Everyone's eyes moved to Liv, who could only shrug. She had no idea how she'd held on to her soul. She had fought with everything in her, but just before the blackness swallowed her, she thought she'd failed. Then a thought occurred to her. Her last thoughts, besides failing, had been of Casey. She had fought for Casey. She felt kind of sappy for thinking it, but maybe, somehow, her love for Casey, their Bond, Casey's love for her, had helped Liv's soul stay attached. After all, her soul and Casey's were now connected. Maybe, to have successfully removed her soul, Caius would have had to also take Casey's. Olivia looked at Casey, her heart filling with a new hope. Casey loved her and she loved Casey. As long as that love was there, maybe Liv could still be saved. With her voice being difficult, she didn't say this aloud, though she vowed to try later. Casey, however, looked into her eyes and melted as she seemed to understand. Their Bond was nearly impossible to read, but Casey could still feel Liv's love like a ray of sunshine. That was enough to give her a pretty good idea of what Liv was thinking. They were about to lean in for a kiss when Abbie said loudly, "Alright. No sappy stuff. I get enough of that with this one." She motioned with her thumb to Serena who rolled her eyes with a smile, used to her mate's antics. "Moving on."

Serena took over, "Okay. So I think it's pretty safe to say that Olivia's force of will must be very strong, stronger than I've ever seen before. And that can only be helpful in the end. I don't think she'll lose control again now that she has it, but just to be safe try not to get too angry or frustrated or anything negative. That's what a demon feeds from, and it'll make him stronger. Try to be as happy, carefree, and loving as you can and it will be like a ray of light trapping the darkness in a corner. Off the top of my head, I can't think of it, but I'm pretty sure there's a spell that can extract the demon, send it back to Hell, and leave Liv back in her normal state. It might take a few days to find it…"

"Would you really do this for us?" Casey asked.

"Of course I would Case. All you have to do is ask and I'd do almost anything for my most favorite little Shifter," Serena smiled kindly.

Casey blushed and mumbled, "I'm not exactly little anymore."

Serena laughed, "I'll always see that tiny redheaded Wolf Shifter who was both the clumsiest and smartest of all the young vamps and shifters in training and who spent most of her time in my library then with the rest of the Supernaturals her age."

Casey chuckled, "My father was so mad when he found I'd rather read then learn how to fight." Then Casey remembered something, "So how did you two meet? And how do Abbie and Liv know each other?"

"After I left the Seethe, I did a lot of travelling. I must have gone everywhere at least twice but I spent the most time in Europe. Sometime during the seventies, I was in Barcelona, feeding from one of my consorts at the time, when I suddenly got this feeling in my heart that I had to move back home. I kept feeling this pull that had never been there before and at first I thought it was some kind of premonition to danger. So instead of going home, because I really didn't want to, I left Barcelona. For an entire decade I tried running away from that feeling but, the farther away from the US I went, the stronger and more painful my chest felt. Finally, I decided to go back to New York. The closer I got, the pain in my chest lessened but would throb and itch like a healing wound. Another almost two decades after that, the feeling was still there, would get stronger every so often, and was starting to give me emotions that I knew weren't mine. I would go from being happy to being angry or from being upset to being content. Then finally, I was able to decipher that the feeling was trying to lead me somewhere so I followed it. It led me to 1 Hogan Place. I waited all day until finally my heart began beating faster and the pull grew stronger. I watched as people began to leave for the day. It was almost dark. But suddenly there was this glowing figure in the dark. It was Abbie. I followed her everywhere until I finally had the courage to speak to her. I ran into her at a night club and as soon as our eyes connected, I knew that she was it. The pull had been leading me to her, my soul mate, since the day she was born. We Bonded almost instantly."

"I tried to get in her pants as soon as we left the night club," Abbie added with a chuckle, sounding like the classic Abbie Liv knew, "I was all over her; she could only fend me off for a few days. Best sex I ever had, including when she fed from me."

Casey knew it was common for the human lover of a vampire to also become what was called their consort, meaning they fed their vampire lover physically with their blood as well as sexually with their body. It was a way for them to Bond even deeper. Olivia, on the other hand, looked fascinated by this new knowledge and, if she were able, would ask Abbie so many questions about being Bonded to a vampire. Serena was blushing from Abbie's tactlessness but also smiling lovingly at her. Olivia was happy Abbie had found someone to love her completely, especially knowing how difficult her past had been with a poor family and being raped in college.

"As for how Liv and I know each other. I used to be their ADA; I heard Alexandra Cabot took over after me so that would make you like my granddaughter replacement." She laughed at her own comparison. Then asked, "How are Stabler, Munch, Jefferies, and Cragen by the way?"

Abbie looked to Liv but Casey answered, "Stabler is an ass in the most wonderful way. Munch is a goof. Cragen is a rock as always. And I don't know who Jefferies is, but I'm going to assume that that who is Fin took over for?" Liv nodded to show she was right.

"So they haven't changed much. Good. I like them the way they are. Anyway. Are we done catching up?" When the other three nodded, Abbie continued, "Good. You hang in there Liv okay? We got this; you'll be back to normal in no time. Serena's the best; there's nothing she doesn't know or can't find in her library. My God, you should see how many books this woman has. The basement and one of the spare rooms upstairs are filled. And I'll do whatever it takes to help her find this spell of hers, okay?"

Olivia nodded, "Thank you."

Abbie smiled and Serena already looked focused and ready to tackle her books. "I'll call you in a few days tops okay Casey? Until then, make sure Liv stays calm. Liv if you feel any change inside you, tell Casey immediately and call me okay? I know a few incantations that work wonders. Blessed be."

"Blessed be," Casey repeated the practically ancient phrase. "And thanks Reen. Hear from you soon." Casey knew that Serena would make good on her word. She was probably already in the basement or the spare room. She had the power to teleport and had probably done so as soon as Casey pressed end. Casey felt as though some of the weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had complete faith in Serena and now she was more hopeful that Liv would soon be her Liv once again. She heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed back against the couch. She allowed her eyes to close for just a moment as her exhaustion once again caught up to her. Then she felt Liv's eyes watching her, and she opened them. Liv's eyes were full of nervousness and despair. Casey immediately opened her arms and Olivia quickly fell into them. Casey kissed the top of her cold head. "It's okay Liv. It'll be okay."

Liv settled as close as she could, soaking up as much comfort as she could. She may feel more hopeful than before, but she was still terrified. They sat in silence for a few moments before Liv asked, "Can… vampires… do magic?"

Casey was confused by the question but figured Liv just needed a little distraction. She shook her head, "No. Serena is just gifted like that. She's very, very old. Like thousands of years old. Back then, there was magic everywhere. Even if you weren't born magical, you could often seek it out or would sometimes just stumble upon it. Serena was born with an affinity for small amounts of magic, mostly magic done with spells but she could do a little wordless magic if she tried hard enough. I remember this one time, she was showing off for my group of trainees. She held a seed in her hand and, before our eyes, it bloomed into a flower and she put it in my hair. Today, there are still some spells that exist that, if you can find them, don't need magic to be done. But it helps. Magic is a lot harder to come by nowadays; it's almost extinct. It's quite sad when you think about it. The only widespread magic that still remains is the magic that makes every Supernatural what they are. It makes Shifters shift and gives us our abilities. It makes vampires live off blood and gives their tongue the power to heal the feeding wound they create. It gives us all the Bond. It's just magical enough to exist within us without being its own actual, almost living force like magic used to be. I used to wish I was more magical, like Serena. But now, I'm just grateful to have you." Liv brightened a bit at that and nuzzled into Casey's neck. Casey hugged her tighter and kissed her head again. "Let's try sleeping again, huh? We're going to need our strength."

Liv nodded and attempted to get up but Casey just held her close as she fell on her side. Liv snuggled close as Casey draped a blanket over them. Liv sensed she wouldn't be able to sleep, but it was comforting her to lay with Casey like this. She was glad for her mate when she finally fell into a not-so-restful-but-still-replenishing sleep.

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

The next few days were rough. More so for Olivia than for Casey. At first she was fraught with worry and fear that the demon would rear its ugly head again, but so far, it stayed mostly quiet. Olivia could feel its fury and bloodlust; it wanted to be out killing and raising Hell (literally). It hated Olivia for putting it in a cage inside a body that was supposed to be his. But Olivia did her best to follow Serena's instructions to stay as happy and calm as possible. Every time she felt the demon getting a little antsy, she thought of Casey, of the first time they kissed or confessed their love for each other or made love. The memories would both distract her and add enough joy to push the demon back down. Serena was right; any good emotion (like love or happiness) was like a wall of light that the demon couldn't cross. It would hiss and shy away, farther back into its cages, like those emotions would burn or kill him. And maybe they would. But there was no way to feel the good emotions completely with it there, so they could never reach it. Then, Olivia had started having a few minor incidents when her frustration or despair would overwhelm her. The second day of waiting, for example, Liv had tried to make food for Casey, but her claws kept getting in the way and knocked a lot of things over, including some glasses which fell to the floor and shattered. Olivia roared and flung the plate she was carrying at the wall, shattering that too. And then she felt awful for messing up Casey's kitchen and started clawing at her own arms. Before she could damage herself too much, Casey had come rushing in and to her. It took several minutes but eventually Liv calmed down.

Elliot had called the first day of waiting after work like he said he would and told them what he had found. He talked about demons as they were portrayed in Ancient Eastern Cultures, Christianity, Judaism, Hinduism, Islam, Wicca, and Occultism, known or suspected ways to repel/exorcise/kill demons, and some other stuff that he had found on internet forums. He relayed practically everything he learned to Casey, not knowing what would be important and/or factual or not. And Casey listened just in case he said anything useful, and Casey made a few mental bookmarks when he talked about how Jesus used to be a master at banishing demons from people, holy water, salt, and a few other things that may harm demons. Casey was especially interested when he mentioned a certain spell that one could use to make a knife or other kind of weapon that could kill demons when in combat. Elliot of course couldn't say what that spell was. Casey was also curious when he talked about Angels and summoning them but her curiosity on them would have to be pushed for another time. She'd have to ask Serena about those last two; after dealing with the demon inside Olivia, Casey never wanted to face another demon again, but it never hurt to be prepared. Overall, Elliot seemed like he was wholeheartedly interested in these topics beyond helping Liv and was eager to tell Casey he would continue to research the subject. Casey wasn't sure whether she should be concerned or happy about how easily Elliot was taking all of this, but at least he was helpful.

Turned out that the holy water and salt really did work. Casey wasn't exactly proud to say that she had used them on her cursed mate, but when Liv seemed particularly violent during an episode on the fourth day of waiting, Casey took a handful of salt and threw it at her mate. Immediately Olivia reacted as if she'd been slapped, crying out in pain. But she still seemed out of control so Casey took her bottle of holy water and squirted it at her. Olivia cried out in even worse agony as she sank to the floor, covering the burn wound on her arm with her body. The pain had allowed Olivia too shove the demon away and calm herself down. Casey was shocked when she saw the burn; it wasn't bad but Casey still felt awful for harming her mate. Olivia forgave her of course, telling her she did what she had to do, and gave her permission to do it again the next time she got violent. By the sixth day of waiting, Olivia was suffering from cabin fever. She hadn't slept- she couldn't. She barely ate. She missed being human. She hated how every little thing set her off. Casey's apartment was a mess, like a natural disaster had passed through. Hurricane Benson. Casey knew Liv wouldn't be able to take much more. And quite frankly, neither would she. Olivia had ordered her to sleep the second night and, though she had slept, it had been a long night full of tossing and turning. Olivia watched over her as she slept; being in the same room with her mate helped even if not by much. But as Liv spiraled down deeper and deeper, Casey chose to stay awake with her and be there when she started losing control. She hated to see her mate like this. She wouldn't even allow herself to think of what it'd be like if Liv lost control completely and for good. So finally on the eighth day, after talking Liv out of another temper tantrum, she called Serena.

When the blonde vampire answered, she sounded tired and stressed, but Casey didn't care. She was done. So she growled, "Have you found that damn spell yet? Liv is losing it, and I'm freaking out."

"I'm sorry Casey. I'm doing my best. Please just calm down," Serena begged.

Casey growled, her fingers and jaw tingling letting her know she was about to go Feral. "You said it would only be a few days. It's been eight. We need that spell now."

"I know you do Case."

"SO THEN FIND IT ALREADY!" she shouted. She was Feral now, ready to destroy something.

Serena gasped on the other end but, before Casey had time to feel guilty, Abby's voice was suddenly on the other line. "Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" she snarled. "She's doing her best! She hasn't slept; she's barely fed; she hasn't showered or moved except when she's getting up to get another stack of books. She's doing this for you, so show some fucking patience and gratitude."

"I don't have time to be patient! Liv is losing control now!"

Olivia watched as Casey and Abby continued to argue back and forth. For some odd reason, it was soothing to see someone else losing their temper for once. She cocked her head to the side to watch as Casey yelled and lashed her claws out at things. Inside, she felt the demon was transfixed as well- interested in the small amount of rage, destruction, and chaos. Olivia knew she should block his sight but didn't care enough to. For the moment, they were both calm and Liv wanted it to stay that way.

After about ten minutes of Casey and Abby screaming at each other, Casey suddenly heard an excited shout in the background. "I found it! Oh my Goddess! I FOUND IT!" All yelling stopped. "Abby, give me the phone." After a second, Serena gasped in excitement and pride, "Casey I found it! I found the spell!"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda

Note: so I was going to end this with this chapter and then an epilogue. But then I had an idea and it really spoke to me. It still probably won't be that much longer cauz I have some other stories I wanna focus on. But I had this idea and just had to run with it. I like to let my imagination go crazy sometimes lol. Let me know what you think and I'm sorry ahead of time for another cliffy heehee. Oh and, if you have never seen a Devil's Trap, there are many variations but I used this one as my inspiration: www redbubble com /people/nimbusnought/works/9625902-devils-trap-white If you wanna look at that, just remove the spaces and put periods after the www and before the com. Of if the site takes away the link just google image "Devil's Trap Supernatural" (because it's the one they use on Supernatural, another TV show, which I also don't own btw) and it's like the sixth one. The symbols I mention (the one that looks like a person and the one that looks like a dragon fly) are the two on the bottom right and bottom left respectively. I don't know what the symbols inside the Devil's Trap mean or represent that's what they look like to me. For those who are lazy and don't wanna look it up, it's basically just a circle with a star inside it and different symbols in between each arm of the star. Hope that helps. Enjoy!

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

"It'll work Case. Don't worry," Serena said gently as she began to set up.

Abbie was sitting in the kitchen with an extremely nervous Olivia while Casey paced in the living room as Serena did what she had to do for the ritual. After finding the spell, Abbie and Serena boarded the first plane they could to New York. Serena would've just teleported herself but Abbie insisted on tagging along so she could help her friend, and she couldn't teleport the both of them. Upon arriving at Casey's, Serena skipped the formalities and immediately began instructing everyone what to do. They cleared everything in the living room because Serena needed an empty, flat space. After that, she told Abbie to take Olivia into the kitchen and get her as calm as possible; she could tell the cursed human was scared. She couldn't blame her, but she needed her calm. The demon would feed off any negative feelings she was having and could use that to gain enough power to screw things up. Then Serena took a can of spray paint from her bag and crouched on to the floor. Currently, she was in the process of creating a fairly large Devil's Trap on the floor. It was similar to the markings that Liv had had on her before. Serena had identified the sigil that remained as a Devil's Trap specifically made to keep the demon inside her body, otherwise it could have and would have flown from her body and taken another one. It was because of that marking that Olivia's body had changed; that particular trap melded the demon tighter to Olivia's soul. Serena said it was remarkable that it was the only sigil to remain. She guessed that sometime during Liv taking back control, she also subconsciously didn't want the demon released on the world and found a way to keep it in. Casey attempted to describe the other markings Liv had had on her skin before but couldn't remember all the details. Serena informed that they were likely other binding spells to pull it from Hell and keep the demon under its master's control. Serena also explained that the Trap she was making was just a simple one made to keep the demon within a confined area until Serena could send it back to Hell. The spell itself was ancient- ancient Egyptian to be specific- a time which Serena had lived through which is when she collected this spell; she had visited the people of those days many times and had even known a few Pharaohs. The words the spell contained were similar to those of an exorcism but much more specific so that Serena would only remove the demon spirit and not Olivia's as well. She was surprised there was even a spell for this at all as an event like this was so rare. But she was even more grateful someone back then had had the sense to make it whether it was because this had happened before or it was just a precaution.

She had everything ready to go except a few last minute things that could be taken care of right before they started. She had never attempted a spell this big before; normally she stuck with small, innocent magic like making plants/flowers bloom faster and creating gifts out of nothing for Abbie. She hoped she would do this right. She put the finishing touches on the Devil's Trap and stood up, wiping a drop of sweat from her head. "Right. That's done. I'll pay to fix your floor when we're done Case."

Casey flicked her hand to show that she didn't care about the floor. "Should I get Liv?"

Serena nodded. After a second, Casey was leading Olivia into the living room, their hands tightly gripping one another, while Abbie followed behind. "Right. First, I need some of Olivia's blood." Serena spoke as she pulled out a bowl and knife from her bag. Olivia, desperate to get back to normal, didn't care what Serena needed from her and quickly held out her arm. Serena smiled gently before as gently yet effectively as possible sliding the knife through her skin, catching the blood that oozed out into the bowl. Casey growled slightly at Serena for hurting her mate but stayed still, knowing it had to happen. When Serena was satisfied she'd had enough, she licked her thumb and slid it and her saliva over Liv's wound to clean and close it. Serena had tasted the blood of a possessed human before; the combination of human and demon was not at all pleasant so she had no desire to taste it again. Plus she was sure both Casey and Abbie would growl at her in jealousy if she licked Olivia. She stepped back to place the bowl by her bag. Then she said, "Now I'm going to need some of your blood Abbie. I need the blood of a pure human." Just as Liv had before, Abbie quickly gave Serena her arm. Serena bent to pick up another bowl before cutting her mate and catching her blood. Unlike with Liv, Serena licked the wound closed when she was done. Then she nodded once, "Okay. Olivia, you go inside the center of the Trap alone. Casey and Abbie you each take a cross and a bottle of Holy Water and sit at the bottom, one of you by the symbol that looks like a person and one by the symbol that looks like a dragonfly. If the demon or Olivia tries to escape show it to cross and squirt the water at it to keep it in the trap. I'm going to sit at the top by the tip of the star." She pointed to each area as she said it. Then she grimly asked, "Is everyone ready? Olivia, once you go inside the Trap, you won't be able to get out until the demon is out or you. You'll probably experience a lot of pain but you _must_ remain inside the center. Abbie, Casey, once we start no one must enter the Trap until we're done. Am I understood?" The other three nodded before going to their assigns areas. Olivia could feel the demon throw himself against his cage as soon as she stepped inside the Trap. It snarled and clawed and threw its entire self against the shadows. Olivia gritted her teeth and refused to slow down. The demon may have won the battle, but she was going to win the war. When she reached the center, she was breathing heavily and shaking from the effort it was taking to remain calm. As Casey went to her post and turned to face her, Liv locked eyes with her mate and held on for dear life. Casey, too, was just as determined to hold onto that gaze as she prayed that this would work and Liv would be okay.

Serena sat down at the tip of the star and put everything she'd brought into the bowl of blood. It was mostly a bunch of herbs and strange, old bones. Then she topped it with a splash of Holy Water and a sprinkle of salt. Instantly, the blood in the bowl began to react, bubbling slightly before turning black and dissolving all the other ingredients. Serena put the spell parchment to the left of the bowl so she could see it clearly and began to speak. The language of the spell was Ancient Egyptian but to Casey and Abbie it just sounded like gibberish. Almost instantly, a swell of power filled the room and Olivia gasped as she felt the demon fighting the words. It roared and thrashed around inside her, gripping onto anything it could. Olivia doubled over as the demon's pain began to become hers but managed to stay on her feet. Casey of course wanted to go to her mate to hold her through her pain, but forced herself to remain where she was. Serena continued speaking as she reached for the bowl of Abbie's blood. The power in the room began to thicken and roil, warning that something big was coming. Serena looked to the sky, speaking the next few lines loudly to the gods, as she slowly poured Abbie's blood into the black mixture. Immediately, the liquid hissed as the red and black began to swirl as if fighting one another. Olivia cried out, echoing the demon's cry of agony, and she sank to her knees and curled up in a ball. This pain was similar to the pain she'd felt as Caius tried to remove her soul. Only this time, Olivia was well aware of the two souls inside her being torn apart. The demon was fighting, clawing at the corners of Olivia as it tried to hang on. Serena kept going, kept speaking the spell as she reached for her knife once again and cut herself open. Her magical blood swirled with the other bloods, trying to help the human cells overpower the demon ones. Then she picked up the bowl. She held the bowl in her hands and began to pour all the magic she possessed into her hands and into the bowl. If Olivia thought the pain before was bad, what came after that was complete hell. She and the demon screamed, two separate voices exploding from Olivia's mouth. She fell onto her side and began to convulse. Casey began shaking as she forced her feet to stay still. Her mate was in agony, and she could do nothing to stop it. She began crying and whimpering, her skin crawling as her Wolf fought to be freed. But she held off the change.

"Liv. Olivia my love, look at me," Casey called softly so as not to interrupt Serena's speaking.

Somewhere through the pain, Liv heard Casey's voice and tilted her head back to look at her. Her mate's beautiful green eyes were shining with tears of pain and fear. Olivia wanted to comfort her despite her own state. She held onto those eyes, feeling their Bond beginning to open again as the demon grew weaker. Casey could feel it too and immediately began pouring her love and devotion through it, hoping it would be helpful in chasing the demon away. The power in the room was swirling now, creating a breeze. Serena knew it was almost done. Olivia could feel the demon's desperation. Suddenly, with a last surge of power, the demon roared and sank its fangs into Olivia. Olivia howled in pain as the demon fangs dragged along her inside. She could feel it like vomit coming from her center up through her chest then throat. She rolled onto her back and arched so high her body felt like it would snap in half and opened her mouth in a silent scream as black smoke spilled from her. Like a panicked animal, the smoke threw itself against the walls of the trap, desperate trying to escape. Casey and Abbie jumped back, looking around wildly as the smoke filled the entire area of the trap and blocked Olivia from view. The wind in the room picked up, spinning almost violently. Serena looked to the gods once again as she came to the final part. Shouting the final words, Serena dumped the mixture in the bowl at the tip of the star. The blood spread around the outside of the trap before moving inside, running over the spray paint marks Serena had made earlier. The black smoke roiled and howled and began to sink towards and into the floor. Serena yelled the last words both in Ancient Egyptian and English. "And now, I send you back to Hell you wicked demon!"

With a last high-pitched scream, the black smoke soaked into the floor and the wind in the room ceased. Olivia was still in the center of the trap, unmoving. Casey shouted, "Liv?" When there was no answer, she gave Serena a desperate look.

"You may go in now."

Instantly, Casey was on the floor, pulling Olivia into her lap. Her mate's body was back to normal, no more claws or fangs or grey, dead, cold skin. Casey would've been overjoyed but as she looked at Liv's closed eyes and unmoving chest she feared the worst. "Liv. Liv baby. Come on. Wake up," Casey shook her but still she didn't awaken. "Olivia, open your eyes. Olivia! Serena, why isn't she waking up? She's not breathing!" Casey began to panic.

Serena quickly went inside the trap and looked over Olivia. It was true, the human wasn't breathing. But Serena could see no external injuries and heard her heart beating. Snapping into action, she put one hand to Liv's forehead and one over her heart. She closed her eyes and searched for the problem. When she found it, she opened her eyes again to look at Casey, "The demon caused a lot of damage on its way out. She's bleeding internally."

"Well what do we do?" Casey screeched. The nearest hospital was still too far away for it to be of any use to Olivia now.

Serena closed her eyes once again, "My magic can help heal her but it can only do so much. You're going to have to give her your blood."

"What'll that do to her?" Casey asked hesitantly.

Serena's eyes flew open and she glared. "Do you wanna talk about repercussions or do you wanna save your mate?" she snapped.

Casey quickly let her fangs down and ripped open her own wrist. As Serena focused on healing the human, Casey opened Liv's mouth, tilted her head back a bit, and let her blood pour down Liv's throat. It wouldn't change her, she didn't think. The werewolves that existed usually were abominations created when a crazed Therian bit a human. But Casey didn't know if there would be other effects. She prayed there wouldn't be. Serena's face crinkled as she continued to pour her magic into Olivia. After the spell and this, she would be and was already very drained. She would need to drink a decent amount from Abbie before sleeping in darkness for maybe 12 hours or so. But she knew Casey would be devastated if her mate died, so Serena gladly used all her energy to heal the human's wounds. Serena could feel Casey's Therian blood sewing Olivia back up and giving her strength as Serena's magic sped the process along and kept her heart alive. Finally, the wounds closed and the bleeding stopped. She eased her magic back slightly and was pleased when Olivia's body functioned on its own. Just before she pulled it away completely, she did a double check of the human's insides. She gasped when she reached her pelvic area and quickly retracted her hands. Casey was too busy holding Olivia to notice but Abbie gave her a confused look.

Serena took a deep breath, "Um Casey. She's all healed up now. She'll probably be out for a while as she regains her energy."

Casey looked up at her with relief which quickly turned to suspicion when she saw the look on Serena's face. "But…?" Casey prompted.

Serena grimaced; she should've known Casey would see right through her. She was a terrible liar after all. "Umm. Well. When was the- uh- last time you and Liv had sex?" she asked hesitantly.

Casey looked confused but answered, "I don't know. A few days before the attack so about two weeks ago. Why?"

"Well. Um. This… this may come as a shock to you but- um- did you… know Olivia was pregnant?"

Casey gaped at her. Abbie gasped.

Serena attempted to chuckle awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her neck, "I'll take that as a no."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: y'all know the drill

Note: I had a free days so I decided to post my chapters pretty quickly. Don't get used to it lol.

~~~~~SVU~~~~~(Previously)

_Casey looked up at her with relief with quickly turned to suspicion when she saw the look on Serena's face. "But…?" Casey prompted._

_Serena grimaced; she should've known Casey would see right through her. She was a terrible liar after all. "Umm. Well. When was the- uh- the last time you and Liv had sex?" she asked hesitantly._

_Casey looked confused but answered, "I don't know. A few days before the attack. Why?"_

"_Well. Um. This… this may come as a shock to you but- um- did you… know Olivia was pregnant?"_

_Casey gaped at her. Abbie gasped._

_Serena attempted to chuckle awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her neck, "I'll take that as a no."_

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

For a minute that seemed to stretch out over a year, Casey stared at Serena in shock. The words made sense; they were said in English; Casey had heard her loud and clear enough. But at the same time, she was sure she had heard the vampire wrong. Olivia couldn't possibly be pregnant. There was no way she would cheat on Casey. And as far as she knew Liv had been single for at least a little while before they had gotten together. So how could she possibly be pregnant?! Suddenly, an idea occurred to Casey. Had Caius done something to her when he'd had her? Had he raped her? Casey was suddenly filled with a rage she'd never felt before. Her wolf snarled. If Caius weren't already dead, she would torture him herself until he begged for death. With a voice as hard and cold as ice, Casey growled, "Who's is it?"

Serena's eyes widened. "Casey… It's yours."

Casey jerked. "How can it be mine? We're both females!"

Serena cocked her head, "You don't know?"

"I don't know what?" Casey was losing her patience.

"It used to be taught when I was young in the Seethe as part of a Supernatural sex-ed class. You know the dangers of sleeping with each species since some are more fertile than others, the dangers of sleeping with humans-"

"Serena!" Casey interrupted.

"Sorry. Umm. Well as you know, as with most other beings, Therian males can easily get Therian females pregnant. It's not as easy or common but Therians males can get females of other species pregnant and Therian females can get pregnant by a male of another species. Mostly that's as rare as it is because half-blood creatures are frowned upon. The rarest case of all is reproduction of a couple of the same gender- in my lifetime, I've only seen it happen maybe thrice firsthand and heard about a few other cases through the grapevine. If there is a same-sex couple with an incredible, unique amount of love between them, no matter what species they may be, their Bond's magic can cause one of them to get pregnant with a child that will be half of each parent just as a hetero couple would have. No one, not even me, knows how this magic works or how it picks which individual will be the one to carry the child. It's just something that has existed for as long as there has been magic and Bonds. I guess no one ever talks about it because it's so rare and most people don't even know it's possible."

Casey fell back into silence as she thought that over. It was true; she'd had no idea that a same-sex couple could get each other pregnant. It was a little outrageous to believe that the Bond could make that happen. But then again, Casey guessed it would be just as outrageous to anyone who really thought about it or didn't grow up witnessing it that the Bond could make it so the Bonded pair could read each other's minds and sense each other's emotions and all the other stuff it made possible. If anyone besides Serena had told her about it, she most likely wouldn't have believed them. Casey looked down at her recovering mate. Could she really be pregnant with their child? Slowly, hesitantly, she lifted her hand and reached for Liv's lower torso. Gently, she placed her hand on top of the area. She didn't know what she was expecting. Obviously, it was too early to tell that there was a baby in there. But when Casey closed her eyes and went into Liv via their Bond, she was shocked to feel an extra, indescribable something that Liv had never had before. It wasn't exactly a heartbeat because it was still too early in its development. It was a kind of thickness to Olivia that hadn't been there before. Like a blood clot or something. Casey gasped and opened her eyes to look at Serena tearfully. "I can feel it," she whispered.

Serena smiled warmly, her own eyes filling with tears. "Congratulations Casey. You're a mother," the vampire said softly.

Casey began to sob both out of joy and worry. She had never thought she'd be a mother. She was overjoyed that Liv was going to have their baby. She was touched to have the opportunity, to have something that was created purely because of their love. Casey had exactly doubted it before, but now she was sure that Olivia loved her beyond comprehension just as she loved Liv. But she couldn't help but be worried about Liv's reaction. They'd never talked about children though Casey knew Liv would be an amazing mother if given the chance. She was always so compassionate and gentle when dealing with children they came across in their jobs. They felt comfortable with her instinctively just as Liv knew instinctively what and what not to do with them. But Casey and Liv hadn't been together very long and so had never gotten around to the starting-a-family conversation or anything of the sort. They weren't even officially living together; they just spent a lot of time together. Would Liv want to have this child with Casey? And don't even get Casey started on the fact that the child wasn't pure human. Would Liv want to have a child that was half-human and half-Shifter? Another thought occurred to Casey then. Through the tears, she asked with a crackly voice, "Did the demon hurt it?"

Serena shook her head, "I don't think so. Since it's too early for it to have a heartbeat, I can't be sure. But it wasn't close to where the demon had tried to rip Liv apart and it didn't seem affected by the bleeding, so I think it's okay. Fetus' hearts develop around 18 days so we should be able to know for sure then. If the last time you had sex was a few days before the attack which was nine days ago, we should be able to know in about six days. Do you want me to hang around until then so I can check on it then and offer my help if necessary?"

"Would you?" Casey asked hopefully.

Serena nodded with a comforting smile, "Sure." She looked to her mate who was still sitting close by, kind of shell-shocked. "Do you mind my love?" she asked.

Abbie was silent for a moment but then she shook her head slowly, "No, not at all. Anything to help Liv."

Serena smiled at her lovingly, grateful for her support. Then she looked back at Casey, "Why don't you put Liv to bed so she's comfortable? She'll probably be out for at least a day to rest. We all need to rest in fact."

As Casey began to bundle up Liv so she could lift her, she said, "Of course. You and Abbie can stay here for as long as you want. Feel free to make yourselves at home; do whatever you have to do to make yourselves comfortable."

Casey stood up with Liv in her arms while Serena attempted to stand. She was instantly hit with a rush of exhaustion and, instantly, Abbie was sliding forward to prevent her from falling. Serena smiled at her mate tiredly, leaning against her gratefully as Abbie helped her stand. Abbie held her close and followed Casey to the back of the apartment. She found the guest room easily enough and quickly yet gently helped Serena to the bed. As Abbie unmade the bed, Serena flicked her wrist to close the door and shades. She would need more darkness but she would wait for Abbie to get in the bed so she wouldn't stumble in the dark. She settled back in the bed, resting her back against the bedpost, as Abbie began undress her. They slept in the nude. Once her mate was naked, she quickly undressed herself before crawling to sit next to Serena. Without asking because she knew exactly what her mate needed, Abbie lay on her side submissively with her head in Serena's lap, moving her hair away from her neck to leave it open and vulnerable. As gently as possible, Serena leaned down, let her fangs drop, and sank them into her mate's neck. Instantly, Abbie sighed in contentment. She loved when Serena fed from her. Their Bond made it so that it was anything but painful; it caused Serena's saliva to act as an instant numbing agent so her fangs felt like a tickle, a tiny pressure against Abbie's skin. On top of that, Serena would send her love and devotion through their Bond to soothe Abbie and take her mind to a whole different place. Sometimes, she would send dirty thoughts and feelings into Abbie as well to get her aroused and, before she finished drinking, Abbie would come explosively with an insane amount of pleasure. Serena didn't even have to touch her other than with her mouth. Abbie loved when she did that and Serena loved watching Abbie go through it. Tonight however Serena wouldn't do that to Abbie because not only was she too tired to make love but Casey and Liv were just across the hall and Abbie was a screamer. Serena held Abbie gently as she drank. She felt Abbie's blood replenishing her. She loved the way Abbie tasted, but she was always careful and knew just how much to take. So as she saw Abbie's eyes start to flutter tiredly, she knew she was done. She gulped down the last of Abbie's blood before sealing the wounds with her tongue, kissing the spot lovingly before pulling away completely.

"Do you need more?" Abbie asked worriedly.

Serena shook her head, "That'll be enough for now but I'll need some more when I wake up."

"Okay," Abbie shifted so she could look up at her, "Do you need me to do anything else for you?"

Serena petted her hair with a smile, "Love me?"

Abbie grinned, "Always."

They both shifted in the bed until they were lying on their sides, Abbie snuggled close to Serena's back. Serena flicked her hand once again, covering the windows completely with a black curtain, leaving the room in complete blackness. Then she reached for Abbie's hand and entwined their fingers. "Sleep well my love," she whispered.

Abbie kissed the back of her neck, "Love you."

"Love you too," she said before sinking into a deep, long sleep.

Across the hall, Casey had made Liv as comfortable in the bed as possible, dressing her in a pair of boxers and tank top. Then Casey turned off the lights, shed her own clothes, and shifted into her wolf form. Her wolf sighed in relief and jumped up to cuddle into Liv's side and rest her chin on Liv's chest. Casey had planned to stay awake to watch over her, but almost as soon as she got comfortable, she realized how completely and utterly exhausted she was. She needed sleep after the last two weeks they'd had. And she needed to be at her best when she told Liv about the child growing inside her. She was understandably worried, but even her fears about how Liv would take the news faded as her mind began to numb with sleep. She inhaled Liv's scent one last time to soothe her before she fell into sleep.

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

It was 10 hours before Casey woke. She blinked her wolf eyes open and looked up into Liv's still sleeping face. Her mate looked better and like she was sleeping peacefully. Her body seemed like it was back to normal and healthy. A quick scope of their Bond told Casey that it too was back to normal; the tunnel connecting them was free and clear, giving them perfect access to each other once again. Casey probed slightly, just to make sure Liv was in fact sleeping peacefully, and found everything was fine within her mate. Gently, she got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. She pranced slightly on her way there, feeling much better than she had the last several days. Just as she was approaching the kitchen, she heard some quiet noises. Logically, she knew it had to be Abbie, but she was still slightly on-edge from everything that had happened so she was instantly on the defensive as she rounded the corner.

Abbie saw movement out of the corner of her eye and jumped with a gasp as she saw the wolf. Her mate may have been a vampire, but that didn't mean Abbie had had exposure to any other Supernatural before; she'd never seen a Shifter before. She had never seen such a big wolf before. The red-furred creature had to be at least three times larger than the average wolf. The size alone was enough to freak Abbie out, but when she saw the slightly defensive stance she gulped with fear. She worried the wolf would attack her, so quickly she held up her hands in surrender and looked slightly away from the intense stare. "Easy. I'm just making myself a bowl of cereal."

Casey relaxed before walking towards the front door where she kept her coat and shifted. Normally, Shifters weren't modest about shifting back and forth and being naked in front of other people, but ever since Caius, Casey had been. She didn't want anyone but Liv seeing her naked if Casey could help it. Quickly she put on her coat and tied it closed before going back into the kitchen. "Sorry Abigail," she said apologetically, "I'm still kind of ready to jump into some kind of battle I guess."

Abbie smiled at her, feeling better now that Casey looked human once again, "It's fine. I understand. I would probably be the same way. And you can call me Abbie. I think we're past needing to be formal."

"Yah I guess you're right. Thank you for all your help by the way."

"Don't mention it. I was glad I could help. I was scared shitless for Liv."

Casey smiled at her before going to her fridge, "Do you want a real breakfast?"

Abbie perked, "I was trying to be quiet so I wouldn't wake anyone up, but if you're offering then sure."

"How's scrambled eggs and toast sound?"

Abbie hummed, "Ya got bacon?"

"Sure do!"

"Add some of that and ya got a deal."

Casey chuckled. Conversation came easily between the two. After Casey asked how she and Serena slept, Casey and Abbie both asked the other for their story and Abbie asked about Shifter life. Casey answered as much as she could, feeling comfortable around her old friend's mate. The talking only lulled as they ate and when they moved to the living room to watch TV. They knew it would be a while before their mates woke up, so they left them in peace. About four hours late, Casey finally heard a soft call of her name. She quickly went back to the bedroom to find her mate looking around the bed with a slightly frightened expression. Liv instantly relaxed when she landed eyes on Casey.

"Hey baby," Casey said softly as she sat on the bed facing her mate, "How are you?"

"I feel like I went nine rounds with a demon and got my ass kicked," Liv answered. "Am I really back to normal?"

Casey nodded, "You are sweetheart. You wanna see?"

"No I trust you. Plus I feel different than before. I feel human."

"Well you most definitely are."

Olivia launched at her and kissed her soundly in celebration. Casey smiled as she kissed back, glad that Liv felt warm and soft once again. When they parted, they were slightly out of breath as they hugged tightly. "Are Abby and Serena okay?"

"Yup. Abbie is watching TV and Serena is sleeping so she can regain her strength."

"What happened after the demon came out of me? All I remember is the pain and blacking out as the smoke swirled around me."

Casey winced, "Yah, the fucker did a lot of damage on its way out, clawed your insides pretty good. As soon as Serena sent it back to hell, she used her magic to sense that you were bleeding internally. She- um- she told me that I had to feed you my blood so it could heal you as she helped heal you with her magic. I was so scared Liv. I was scared I'd lose you; I had no choice."

"Hey," Liv interrupted gently, "I understand. I don't mind that you gave me your blood. Did it do anything to me besides heal me?"

"Not that we know of."

"Well if I start feeling like I'll grow fur I'll letchya know," she tried to joke. When Casey didn't laugh, she asked concerned, "What is it?"

"Well- um…" Casey hesitated, "After we healed up, Serena I guess was just making sure you didn't have any other damage and she- um… she found something."

Liv felt a slight panic, "What inside me? Am I okay? Is it like cancer or something?"

"Um no. It's- um… You're… Liv, you're pregnant."

Olivia gaped at her for a moment. Then she blurted, "What?"

"You're pregnant," Casey repeated, "With our child."

Olivia's brow furrowed, "I don't understand. We both have lady parts."

"That's what I said. But apparently- it's very rare- but a Bonded same-sex couple can reproduce if they're love is strong enough."

"But how?"

"Well no one knows exactly- not even Serena. It's just something the Bond can do. Like how it can make us read each other's minds and emotions and all that other stuff. It just somehow uses our love, creates a child, and picks one person to carry it."

For a moment, Olivia's head spun as she tried to wrap her mind around this information. Casey stared at her, trying to read her. But even looking into her mind couldn't help her. She worried Liv was going to freak out, demand an abortion and a breakup. She wasn't expecting Liv to ask softly, "Is it okay after what happened?"

Casey jolted but answered, "As far as we could tell. It's still too early for it to have a heartbeat so we won't know for sure until a few more days. But it seems fine."

Another moment of silence. Casey was about to demand a reaction when Liv looked back up at her with a smile and tears in her eyes. "We're going to have a baby?" Casey nodded and Olivia threw herself at her once again. Through her sobs, she said, "Oh my god Casey. I'm having your baby. We're going to have a baby. I can't believe it. This is amazing."

Casey hugged her back, "So you're happy? You're not mad at me?"

"Mad?" she pulled back, "Why would I be mad?"

"Because I impregnated you without even knowing I could."

"Exactly. You didn't know. And even if you had, I would've said 'who cares?' I would willingly have your baby any day. And now I get to." She paused then asked, "Do you want me to have this baby?"

Casey immediately barked, "Yes! I do. You have no idea how happy I was when I first found out- how happy I am. Liv, I love you. Nothing would make me happier than for us to be together forever and have a child. Maybe even more than one. I don't care. I'm already overjoyed."

Olivia smiled, fresh tears falling down her cheeks, "I love you and want that too Casey."

Casey began crying too as they kissed again. It was a wet kiss but it was full of love and joy. They were going to have a child. Sure, there was a lot they had to do between then and now. They needed a nursery and were going to have to tell everyone at work. It would be a half-breed which could cause problems later on, but for now neither cared. For now, it didn't matter. They loved each other, Liv no longer had a demon inside her, and now they were starting a family. They would deal with everything else later. For now, it was time to rejoice and celebrate. Casey quickly closed the door before jumping onto Liv. They made deep, complete, wonderful love for the next few hours, not even caring that Abbie could probably hear every sound they made.


End file.
